SEPARADOS AO NASCER, UNIDOS PELO DESTINO!
by Kamy Jaganshi
Summary: UA.Foram separados ao nascer, mas 19 anos depois eles se conhecem pelo chat e se apaixonam. O que irá acontecer? YAOI/LEMON - Saga & Kanon - Romance/Humor/angustia. Resumo péssimo, fic melhor XD
1. O seqüentro

_Olá, olha eu aqui de novo ^¬^, essa é a mais nova fic do pedaço e já vou começar a dar meus recadinhos antes que alguém desavisado entre por engano._

_1º - Essa fic é **YAOI**, pra quem não sabe, são homens se beijando, abraçando, no caso namorando._

_2º - Aqui também terá **LEMON**, no caso: são homens se **PEGANDO** literalmente. XD_

_3º - Já que tá na cara a fic tem **INCESTO!!** Repito **INCESTO**! Então para quem não gosta de ver os geminianos se pegando é só clicar no **(X) **na lateral direta que ela não morde._

_4º - Nessa história eu terei 2 amigas me ajudando a escreve-la (já que eu sozinha erei estraga-la de vez XP). Uma delas já fez sua pequena participação no primeiro capitulo e ela é.... tchan tchan tchan tchaan... Só saberão no final de capitulo hahahahaha...._

_5º - Pra quem não tem nenhum problema com o que eu disse aí em cima, tenham uma boa leitura =^.^=_

_6º - E por último, os nomes _**Leônia, Pátrocles, Túlio, Samuel, Júlia, Acácia, etc...**_ são de minha autoria, menos _**Carlo**_(que irá aparecer logo logo) que é da Pipe, então os creditos dele vão pra ela ^^ e não tem fins lucrativos, é só pra diversão mesmo._

* * *

**O seqüestro**

Era um belo dia de sol em Atenas, pessoas nas praias, ou nas suas casas ou até mesmo em seus trabalhos. Mas uma bela mulher de aproximadamente vinte anos, olhos castanhos claros, cabelos compridos azuis e lisos, e pele branca como a neve, estava entrando em trabalho de parto. O seu marido estava em seu serviço quando soube da noticia. Ele também era um belo rapaz, tinha vinte e três anos, olhos azuis escuros, cabelos curtos pretos e lisos, e uma pela bronzeada.

Quando ele soube que a criança ia nascer, saiu em disparada de seu escritório para o hospital. Quando chegou soube que seus dois filhos já tinham nascido. DOIS filhos? É sim, dois filhos. Já que naquela época não tinha como saber de que sexo era a criança e quantos eram, pra ele saber que ganhou dois meninos foi um choque a principio, mas depois de recuperado adorou a noticia.

Sua mulher foi levada a sala de repouso e ele pode ir visita-la. Entrando lá ele a viu com um lindo sorriso e com os filhos um em cada braço.

-Pelos Deuses, eles são a sua cara Leônia! - exclamou animado.

-Que isso Pátrocles, não exagere. Eles são muito pequenos para serem parecidos com algum de nós dois. - disse toda feliz por saber que o marido também adorou a noticia.

-Como iremos chamá-los meu amor? - pergunta o pai.

- Que tal este de Saga – mostra o que tinha uns tufinhos de cabelos azuis mais claros – E este de Kanon? - agora mostrava o que tinha os tufinhos de cabelos em um azul mais escuros.

- Achei lindo os nomes. Lindos como você. - disse acariciando o rosto dela.

- Pátro, você é um bobo mesmo! - disse e os dois riram. Ela se achava a mulher mais feliz do mundo, tinha um marido amoroso e agora dois bebês maravilhosos.

Uma enfermeira que estava lá trocando o soro da mãe acabou escutando a conversa do casal. Ela era muito bonita, tinha 21 anos, com os cabelos em um corte chanel pretos, pela branca e olhos caramelados. Era casada também, mas não era tão feliz assim como todos pensavam, pois ela era estéria e não podia ter filhos, mas vamos voltar ao casal.

- Com licença senhora, mas tenho que levar as crianças ao berçário. - disse a enfermeira.

- Há sim, pode leva-los. - entregou primeiro o pequeno Kanon - Acho que a você não conseguirá levar os dois. Que tal, leve primeiro o Kanon, depois você vem e pegue o Saga.

- Bom... está bem senhora. Eu já volto. - e assim o fez.

No dia seguinte que as crianças nasceram, quando chegou a hora de amamenta-los uma enfermeira chegou desespera para o médico dizendo que uma das crianças avia desaparecido e que um dos seguranças lhe falou que viu uma mulher sair com uma ressem-nascido no colo, mas achou que era a mãe da criança.

O médico foi levado até esse segurança e pediu que a descrevesse e este o fez. O doutor lembrou vagamente desta mulher e foi ver onde guardava as fichas das enfermeiras e mostrou uma delas ao segurança que tinha a foto da enfermeira.

- É está aqui Samuel? - pergunta o doutor.

- É sim, é essa daí doutor Túlio. - respondeu Samuel.

- E quando a viu pela última vez?

- Pelo que eu me lembre foi ontem mesmo, por volta das 20:30. Ela tava saindo com uma criança no colo e parecia que estava com preça.

- Obrigado pela informação Samuel. Pode voltar para o seu posto. - disse o médico sério.

- Sim senhor, com sua licença. - e saiu.

- Doutor Túlio, o senhor não acha que foi a...?

- Acho sim Júlia. - disse o médico ainda sério.

- Mas doutor, ela é uma das melhores enfermeiras daqui, é muito amorosa com os pacientes, é simpática, alegre... ela não tem cara de quem faz uma coisa dessa. Ela é um amor de pessoa. - Júlia tentou defender a sua amiga.

- Júlia você sabe muito bem que as santinhas são as piores. eu sei que ela é sua amiga e tal, mas o segurança Samuel a viu sair daqui com uma criança no colo e pela descrição é um dos gêmeos que nasceram ontem aqui, agora só falta saber qual. - disse já pensando no que ia fazer

- E o senhor sabe quem pode dizer qual das crianças fora seqüestrada? - perguntou aflita e ao mesmo tempo triste pela amiga.

- Claro que sei! - disse o médico incrédulo com a pergunta - Os próprios pais sabem quem é quem das crianças.

No quarto de repouso Leônia já estava preocupada por não saber porquê só levaram um dos bebês e não os dois como sempre faziam, até que o médico explicou o acontecido co uma dor no coração por ver o estado da mulher.

- Por favor você pode me dizer qual das crianças esta eu vosso colo senhora? - perguntou Túlio calmamente - É para podermos avisar a policia para eles poderem ir atrás da seqüestradora.

- Esse... esse... esse é o... Kanon. - voltou a chorar compulsivamente.

- QUE DROGA DE HOSPITAL É ESSE? - gritava o pai andando de um lado para o outro - COMO UMA MULHER CONSEGUE FUGIR COM UMA CRIANÇA RESSEM-NASCIDA? PRA QUE SERVE ESSES SEGURANÇAS DE MERDA?...

-Se acalme senhor, nós faremos de tudo para encontrar vosso filho! Mas tem que se acalmar. - disse o médico tentando manter a própria calma.

-COMO QUER QUE EU ME ACALME? - gritava Pátrocles – Um de meus filhos é seqüestrado dentro de um hospital e quer que eu mantenha a calma? Faça mil favor Doutor!!!

Leônia não fazia mais nada além de chorar abraçada ao pequenino Kanon. Até que do nada ela falou entre choro falando uma pergunta que fez Pátrocles ficar mudo de uma hora pra outra.

- Doutor Túlio... o senhor conhece essa mulher?

- Infelizmente sim, senhora Leônia. - abaixou a cabeça.

- E... quem é? Qual é o nome dessa... dessa... mulher? - Pátrocles perguntou tentando manter-se calmo.

- Bom, o nome dela é... Acácia.

Os dias se passaram. Leônia e Pátrocles já podiam voltar pra casa e levaram seu único bebê, mas não descansariam até encontrarem o bebê desaparecido e junto com ele a seqüestradora por nome _ACÁCIA_: com está pista e um bom detetive descobririam o quanto antem o paradeiro dos dois.

_**CONTINUA...**_

* * *

**Olá!!!! Então o que acharam desse capitulo??? Espero que tenham gostado. Esse cap. tá meio curto por que seria tipo de um Prólogo, é só pra explica o aconteceu no passado. Gente eu sofri junto com Leônia, foi horrivel escrever essa parte, quase desisti =( mas no final deu certo (nem tanto) e acabei colocando. XD**

**Bom vocês devem estar curiosos para saber quem participou nesse capitulo neh!?** **Entao lá vai... assistam ao programa que vai começar... **

**Ana - **Olá galera, estamos aqui com mais um programa "Ana Jaganshi Show". O tema de hoje é sobre Fics. Temos uma convidada, Cauh Taisho, que vai falar da sua participação no 1º capítulo da fic "Separados ao nascer, Unidos pelo Destino"... Antes de mais nada fala pra gente sobre escrever Fanfics.

_**Cauh **__– Bom é gostoso, sim. Principalmente para quem é fã de personagens de anime, mangá, livros ou série. Escrevemos por que gostamos de imaginá-los em situações e histórias que estão fora do mundo deles, do tema deles. Isso desperta a curiosidade, faz a gente querer saber o que eles fariam!_

**Ana -** O que motiva um Ficwritter (escritor de fic) a elaborar uma história e dar continuidade a ela?

_**Cauh –**__ Com certeza o que motiva são as reviews que as leitoras e leitores nos mandam! É a partir dos comentários, das palavras de elogios e incentivos que nos dão forças para continuar a escrever e não abandonar as fics._

**Ana -** Você gostou de participar do 1º capitulo da fic "Separados ao nascer, Unidos pelo Destino"? E o que espera dessa fic?

_**Cauh –**__ Gostei sim. Eu espero que conforme a história avance, crie muita expectativa e para quem é fã dos Cavaleiros de Ouro que possam acompanhar para saber como tudo vai terminar! Mas tem que ler e mandar review para a autora da fic!_

**Ana -** Galera, é isso aí!! Esse foi mais uma entrevista! Espero que continuem sim lendo fanfics, não deixando de comentar sobre os capítulos, sobre seus personagens preferidos, enfim mandando muita review para os seu autores!!!

E como eu sei que vocês gostam de fazer isso, uma dica: estão vendo o botão verdinho? Clica nele e manda sua review para eu saber o que acharam do 1º capitulo! Tô esperando!!!

Tchau e logo logo teremos a continuação!

**Muito obrigada... bye,bye**


	2. Anos depois

_Olá olha eu aqui de novo ^¬^, essa é a mais nova fic do pedaço e já vou começar a dar meus recadinhos antes que alguém desavisado entre por engano._

1º - Essa fic é** YAOI,** pra quem não sabe, são homens se beijando, abraçando, no caso namorando.

2º - Aqui também terá **LEMON,** no caso: são homens se **PEGANDO **literalmente. XD

3º - Já que tá na cara a fic tem** INCESTO!! **Repito** INCESTO!** Então para quem não gosta de ver os geminianos se pegando é só clicar no **(X)** na lateral direta que ela não morde.

4º - Nessa história eu terei 2 amigas me ajudando a escreve-la (já que eu sozinha erei estraga-la de vez XP). Uma delas já fez sua pequena participação no primeiro capitulo e ela é.... tchan tchan tchan tchaan... Só saberão no final de capitulo hahahahaha....

5º - Pra quem não tem nenhum problema com o que eu disse aí em cima, tenham uma boa leitura =^.^=

6º - E por último, os nomes Leônia, Pátrocles, Túlio, Samuel, Júlia, Acácia, etc... são de minha autoria e os sobrenomes também, menos os sobrenomes _Aagje ____e__ Ariston ____que são da Cauh Myth e o nome_Carlo_ (que irá aparecer logo logo) que é da Pipe, então os creditos dele vão pra ela ^^ e não tem fins lucrativos, é só pra diversão mesmo._

**_

* * *

_**

**_Anos depois..._**

Cinco anos depois, em uma casa de um bairro classe-meia de Atenas morava a família Aagje. O homem tinha uns 28 anos, era alto, com um belo rosto e um corpo de dar inveja a qualquer garotinho de 18 anos. Cabelos curtos espetados e castanhos escuros, olhos azuis escuros e uma pele bronzeada, mas sua mulher não fica atrás. Ela também é muito bonita, corpo escultural, os cabelos lisos batendo nos ombros e pretos, pele branca como a neve e os olhos caramelados. Ela tinha vinte e seis anos.

Eles tinham um filho de cinco anos de idade. Apesar de sua idade ele era bastante inteligente, não era tão agitado como as outras crianças e por ter uma esperteza e tanta ele reparou uma coisa que varias pessoas já perceberam.

- Mamãe, puque eu so difelente de vocheis? - perguntou atropelando as palavras.

A mulher por não poder ter filho, acabou por adotar um menino. Pelo menos foi o que disse ao marido quando chegou com um bebezinho no colo, mas ela nunca chegou a falar nada pra criança sobre isso e por ela nunca irá falar, só que a pergunta do pequeno a pegou de surpresa. O que iria lhe dizer?

- Como assim meu amor? - tentou desconversar - Como diferente?

- É que eu tenho cabelu azul e nenhum dos dois tem cabelu azul! - colocou as mãozinhas na cintura com uma carinha séria.

- Bom meu amor, você tem os cabelos igual ao... ao da vovó. - mentiu - Mas a sua pele bronzeadinha é igual a do papai e seus olhos também e seu cabelo é liso, que nem o da mamãe. - sorriu.

- Aaaahhh taahh, intindi. - deu um beijinho no rosto da mulher - Bigado mamãe! - e saiu correndo.

- Filho não corra. - viu ele parar de correr e continuar seu caminho andando - Isso mesmo, não corra pra não se machucar, Saga.

OoOOooOOooOOoo

Leônia estava na cozinha ajudando sua empregada Carmem a guardar as compras do mês. As duas estavam tão distraídas que não perceberam o pequeno Kanon em mais uma de suas "aventuras".

- Mamãe olha eu! - gritou Kanon - Olha... eu vô voaaaa... - disse abrindo os bracinhos.

- KANON!!! Como você subiu aí? - ao se virar Leônia viu seu filho em cima de um dos armários de cozinha, na parte em que era guardado os mantimentos, justamente na parte mais alta_(1)_.

- Hehehe, eu vô voa mamãe. - ria com gosto.

- Kanon Ariston, nem pense em fazer isso! - falou séria ao ver que ele se inclinava para poder "voar". Kanon fez um biquinho ao ver sua mãe indo até ele e o pegando no colo.

- Mas mamãe, eu ia voa. - agarrou os cabelos de sua mãe com cara de choro.

- Filho, meu anjinho, ali é muito perigoso. Você podia se machucar. - beijou-lhe a testa - Agora, vá para o seu quarto brincar, enquanto eu e a Carmem arrumamos tudo por aqui. - pôs ele no chão.

- Num quelo binca. - cruzou os bracinhos fazendo um bico maior que o anterior - É chato binca sozinho.

- Bom, você poderia chamar um de seus amiguinhos, que tal!? - sugeriu a mãe.

- A não, eles são chatos. - começou a fazer birra - Mamãe, posso faze uma pegunta? - desmanchou o bico e fitou Leônia.

- Claro meu amor. Qual seria sua pergunta? - disse ela imaginando que seria uma daquelas perguntinhas bobas que crianças de cinco anos faziam.

- Eu quelo sabe puque eu num tenho um imãozinho. Selia tãããão bom, melhor ainda se fosse igualzinho a mim. - Leônia ficou pálida - Mamãe a sinhola tá bem?

- Ahn... A estou sim, só um pouco cansada. Vai pro seu quarto brinca um pouco está bem. - sorriu. Ele obedeceu ainda meio receoso.

Leônia sentou-se na cadeira, pôs as mãos no rosto e começou a chorar. Onde será que estaria seu pequeno? Porque ainda não o encontraram? Carmem chegou mansamente perto dela e apoiou sua mão no ombro de Leônia como quisesse dizer que estaria ali para o que der e vier, não a deixaria.

Carmem era mais do que uma simples empregada, ela foi a babá de Leônia. A viu crescer, a amar, foi até a madrinha de casamento dela. Leônia a considera como uma mãe. Carmem começou a cuidar dela aos 35 anos, agora depois de 15 anos Carmem cuida de Kanon e ajuda as outras empregadas na casa também. Ela adoraria ter cuidado dos gêmeos, mas infelizmente nem pode conhecer o pequeno Saga, pois estava na casa de uns parentes.

OoOOooOOooOOoo

Após quatorze anos, Kanon aos seus 19 anos se tornou um belo rapaz. Cabelos compridos azuis e lisos, olhos azuis escuros, pele levemente bronzeada pelo sol Ateniense. Ele é um rapaz muito alegre, sempre teve tudo que quis, seus pais sempre o apoiavam em tudo, até quando descobriram sua preferencia sexual o apoiaram. Seu pai demorou um pouco mais para aceitar, mas acabou por se conformar.

Na escola, sempre foi popular, não só por sua beleza, mas também por suas traquinagens que seus amigos adoravam participar. Lógico que um ou outro sempre se recusavam, mas no final acabavam participando.

Sua beleza era tanta que as garotas babavam por ele e alguns garotos também, coisa que deixava seus amigos morrendo de raiva por ele ser tão cobiçado assim. Não que eles não fossem bonitos, pelo contrário, eles eram maravilhosos e também eram bastante cobiçados por garotas e garotos, mas três de seus amigos ficavam com mais raiva por ele ser o mais cobiçado de todos do grupinho.

Kanon e seus amigos tinham ido ao cinema para assistir o lançamento de _"x-men origins wolverine"_, mas é claro que antes deles decidirem a qual filme assistiriam rolou uma pequena discussãozinha básica, mas no final todos aceitaram a assistir este filme e pela cara deles, pelo jeito não se arrependeram.

Mas por mais amigos que eles fossem, Kanon escondia um segredo deles, um segredo que sabia que se contasse seria motivo de chacota dos amigos. E esse segredo era que há um ano ele conheceu um rapaz através de um site de relacionamentos. Conversaram bastante, chegando a trocar algumas confidências. Não sabem quem são nem como são, só sabem as suas idades e nomes, mas continuaram a usar seus codinomes no chat. Durante esse um ano começaram a namorar, por que logo de inicio se gostaram e se afeiçoaram muito, mas não se preocuparam em revelar seus rostos.

Kanon tinha acabado de chegar do cinema e ia subindo correndo para o quarto sem perceber que sua mãe estava na sala.

-Kanon, que correria é essa? Nem cumprimenta mais a sua mãe? - fingiu irritação.

-Desculpe, é que eu não te vi. - disse sem graça.

-Tudo bem meu amor, mas me diga. Que pressa toda é essa?

- Bom... é que eu ia entrar no chat pra conversar com um... _amigo_! - disse ficando rubro.

- _Amigo? _Sei... e quando eu vou conhecer esse seu _amigo_? - perguntou Leônia.

- Um dia mamãe, um dia! - sorriu, deu um beijo no rosto de sua mãe e voltou a subir as escadas em direção ao seu quarto.

Enquanto o computador ligava ele foi trocar de roupa o mais rápido possível, até ele se assustou com a rapidez que o fez. Correu para se sentar em frente ao computador, entrou no chat e viu o que tanto queria.

Inicio da conversa do chat:

_**Gemini** diz:_

_Olá, sentiu minha falta?_

_**Geminon** diz:_

_Mais do que imagina._

_**Gemini** diz:_

_Que bom saber disso, porque eu também senti saudades._

_**Geminon** diz:_

_Que bom. Olha a melação tá boa mas me diga Kanon, quando vai começar as suas aulas?_

_**Gemini** diz:_

_Hahaha só você mesmo Saga, mas respondendo a sua pergunta, vai começar dia 16/02, semana que vem(2)._

_**Geminon** diz:_

_Ai que legal, as minhas aulas também. Em que colégio?_

_**Gemini** diz:_

_No colégio Agamenon Sartre (3) e você?_

_**Geminon** diz:_

_Eu não acredito!!!! Também vou estudar no Agamenon Sartre!!!_

_**Gemini** diz:_

_Então poderemos nos conhecer?? Eu não to acreditando._

_**Geminon** diz:_

_Nós temos que combinar de nos encontrarmos em algum lugar._

_**Gemini** diz:_

_Verdade e como vamos estar vestidos também._

E com isso eles combinaram tudo, super ansiosos para se conhecerem e saberem como são.

_**Geminon** diz:_

_Bom, agora eu tenho que ir. Tenho que ir trabalhar._

_**Geminis** diz:_

_Você disse que trabalha nunca academia, não é?_

_**Geminon** diz:_

_Disse sim, porque?_

_**Geminis** diz:_

_Por nada, só não vai me trair ouviu!? Eu sou muito ciumento, hehe._

_**Geminon** diz:_

_Com isso não se preocupe, eu sou todo seu e de mais ninguém. Beijos, tenho que ir._

_**Geminis** diz:_

_Beijos, até mais tarde._

Fim da conversa do chat.

Desligaram e cada um foi para o seu canto.

* * *

_**(1) Tá eu tenho uma explicação para isso sim, é que essa maluquice quem fez foi meu irmão aos seus 3 ou 4 anos, ele era meio peralta, então quiz fazer uma homenagem a ele ^^**_

_**(2) Tá bem eu explico. Essa fic era pra ser colocada no mês de fevereiro, só que por detalhes tecnicos(preguiça), então acabei colocando agora XP**_

**Demorei mais postei XD, espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo tbm. Gente tenho uma triste noticia, a Cauh Taisho não quer mais ajudar a escrever, pois ela num curte muito yaoi, mas td bem ^^ E hj eu irei apresentar a que fará as continuações comigo, e vamos começar o programa \o/**

**Ana** - E æ pessoal, está começando mais um programa "Ana Jaganshi Show", o tema de hoje é sobre os personagens. Teremos como convidada a Prajna Alaya. Antes de tudo, o que você tá achando da fic?

_**Praj** - Peraí... deixa eu falar oi pra pessoal.... OI GENTE!!!! To MUITO FeLIZ DE TA PARTICIPANDO... XD. Bom estou adorando, mas também quem resiste a uma fic dos gêmeos deliciosos *.*_

**Ana **- Bom tenho que te dar razão *¬* e seus personagens favoritos (acho q todos já sabem ¬¬), quais são?

_**Praj** - É muito provavel que não saibam quem eu sou... hahaha. Mas pra quem me conhece a resposta é muito fácil.... Muzin e Shaka._

**Ana** - O que te motiva a ler e escrever sobre Saint Seiya? É claro, além da beleza deles ^^

_**Praj **- Bem... é uma paixão antiga... eu os amava desde a época em que passavam na manchete... não sei como explicar, foi amor a primeira vista. E começar a escrever sobre eles foi um passo... é dificil vc se conter e não criar histórias sobre eles, coisas que vc gostaria que acontecesse no anime, coisas que fãs morreriam pra ver acontecer na telinha..._

**Ana** - Verdade, tenho que concordar, pois até eu queria que acontecesse algo que eu sabia que não aconteceria. Bom, pra fechar com chave de ouro, vc quer falar alguma coisa ou dar alguma dica para os nossos fãs?

_**Praj** - Queria mandar um beijo a todos e pedir pra que todos continuem prestigiando nossos amados cavaleiros, porque com certeza eles merecem. Obrigada! E beijão pra vc Ana, fiquei muito honrada em deixar minhas palavras aki... XD e claro... um beijo gigantesco para os nosso lindos gêmeos..._

**Ana **- Um beijão pra vc tbm Prajna e pode voltar ao programa qndo quiser ^^ e eu vou ficando por aqui. Até o próximo programa. TCHAAAUUU!!!!

**Gente espero que tenham gostado dessa entrevista. E pra não perder o costume: DEIXEM UMA REVIEW E FAÇAM UMA ESCRITORA FELIZ!!! (agora duas XP)**

* * *


	3. A novidade

Olá olha eu aqui de novo ^¬^, essa é a mais nova fic do pedaço e já vou começar a dar meus recadinhos antes que alguém desavisado entre por engano.

1º - Essa fic é **YAOI**, pra quem não sabe, são homens se beijando, abraçando, no caso namorando.

2º - Aqui também terá **LEMON**, no caso: são homens se **PEGANDO** literalmente. XD

3º - Já que tá na cara a fic tem **INCESTO!!** Repito **INCESTO**! Então para quem não gosta de ver os geminianos se pegando é só clicar no **(X) **na lateral direta que ela não morde.

4º - Nessa história eu terei 2 amigas me ajudando a escreve-la (já que eu sozinha erei estraga-la de vez XP). Uma delas já fez sua pequena participação no primeiro capitulo e ela é.... tchan tchan tchan tchaan... Só saberão no final de capitulo hahahahaha....

5º - Pra quem não tem nenhum problema com o que eu disse aí em cima, tenham uma boa leitura =^.^=

_6º - E por último, os nomes _**Leônia, Pátrocles, Túlio, Samuel, Júlia, Acácia, etc...**_ são de minha autoria e os sobrenomes também, menos os sobrenomes __**Aagje **____e__** Ariston **____que são da Cauh Myth e o nome_**Carlo**_ (que irá aparecer logo logo) que é da Pipe, então os creditos dele vão pra ela ^^ e não tem fins lucrativos, é só pra diversão mesmo._

* * *

_**A novidade**_

Saga se tornou um belíssimo rapaz. Mesmo com dezenove anos, já tinha seu próprio negócio. Fazia um ano e meio que junto com seu pai abriu uma academia. O pai dele investiu dinheiro e entrou como sócio. Mas era ele que estava à frente. Cuidava de tudo muito bem, era um ótimo administrador.

Não tinha namorada, mas tinha uma fila atrás dele. Também pudera! Físico definido, cabelos compridos azuis e lisos, olhos azuis não muito escuros e a pele com um bronzeado bem aparente.

Tinha poucos amigos, apesar de conhecer muita gente na academia. Se namorou alguma vez na vida? Pode se dizer que uma ou duas garotas, mas nada sério. De verdade mesmo, sexualmente se sentia estranho, não se sentia bem com as garotas.

Mas por volta de um ano, depois do fim de seu relacionamento com uma garota, ele resolveu entrar em um chat para tentar fazer mais amigos e quem sabe namorar alguém. E foi isso mesmo que aconteceu, Saga conheceu um rapaz e estão namorando desde então. Eles não se conhecem pessoalmente, mas só de conversar com ele - não sabe como – já sentiu uma atração muito forte por esse rapaz.

Depois de combinar tudo com Kanon de onde e como se encontrariam no colégio, eles se despediram e Saga foi saindo de casa para a sua academia, mas antes ele se despediu de sua mãe com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Minha mãe querida, eu já vou indo! - é, ele tava muito feliz, o que não passou despercebido por sua mãe.

-Meu filho, que alegria toda é essa? JÁ SEI! Resolveu namorar a sua amiga Shina? Já era hora meu amor! - a mãe de Saga sempre tentou fazer ele e sua amiga namorarem.

-Mãe eu já disse, Shina é só minha amiga e a senhora sabe muito bem que eu gosto de homens! - afirmou.

Sim sua mãe sabia, mas não aprovava. Ela queria ter netos e vários de preferencia e não ver seu filho com outro homem.

-Sim eu sei, mas um dia eu vou te ver com uma garota, ouviu Saga. - disse a mãe sorrindo – Agora vá pra academia. - e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

-To vendo que a senhora não vai desistir nunca. - suspirou – Até mais tarde mãe. - e saiu.

Já a caminho da academia Saga ficou pensando em varias coisas - "_Nossa eu não acredito! Eu vou conhecer __**ele**__! Eu vou conhecer o Kanon! Será que ele vai gostar de mim? Espero que sim... Saga seja mais otimista, ele VAI gostar de você, pode crer cara!!!" - _sorriu - "_O problema vai ser a mamãe. Ela não quer que eu namore um rapaz, ela quer que eu namore uma garota e de preferencia a Shina. Eu não sou maluco pra __me interessar por aquela louca"_ - ficou sério.

Saga já estava dentro da academia que ficava a uns 2 quarteirões da sua casa. Como sempre ele chegava uns 30 minutos antes do seu pai sair para o almoço pra poder malhar um pouco antes de começar o seu turno.

Ele foi para o puxador vertical _(1),_ se sentou de frente para o aparelho e começou a malhar, todos os músculos de sua costa trabalhando perfeitamente enquanto ele subia e descia os braços nem muito rápido e nem muito lento. Depois de um tempinho ele começou a suar, então tirou a camiseta para não ficar toda ensopada de suor.

Do outro lado da academia, tinha duas garotas cochichando algo.

-Nossa amiga, você viu que gato é aquele garoto? - perguntou a garota de cabelos lilases que estava na bicicleta ergométrica.

-Se vi Saori e pelo que eu sei, ele é filho do dono daqui. - confirmou a de cabelos loiros com os olhos brilhando. Também estava em uma bicicleta ergométrica.

-Sério Freya? - falou Saori toda empolgada.

-Sério menina.

Saga tinha percebido que as meninas não tiravam os olhos dele e ainda por cima cochichavam e davam risinhos. Ele sorriu, adorava ser desejado dessa forma, por mais que gostasse de homens. Viu seu pai se aproximando, então parou para cumprimenta-lo.

-Olá papai! - sorriu.

-Olá meu filho, eu já vou indo está bem? Cuide bem daqui.

-Está bem e não se preocupe, eu vou cuidar bem como sempre.

-Ótimo! - sorriu e já foi indo, mas antes parou e olhou por cima do ombro e disse em tom de brincadeira - E Saga, põe a camiseta, senão as garotas que te virem assim podem desmaiar.

-Ora pai, desde quando você faz piadinhas? E também, não dizem que o que é bonito é pra se mostrar? - disse passando a mão pelo abdômen. Os dois riram e seu pai logo foi embora.

Saga voltou a malhar até dar o tempo do horário dele. Dez minutos se passaram e seus amigos chegam para malhar também.

- Ai minha deusa, o que é isso!? - Afrodite como sempre fazia os seus escândalos, com uma das mãos em seu peito e praticamente se jogando nos braços de um de seus amigos, fingindo um desmaio.

- Olá pra você também Dido. - parou de malhar e foi em direção de seus amigos.

Afrodite Garbo_(2)_, tinha 18 anos, cabelos longos e cacheados num azul celeste, olhos da mesma cor com uma pintinha abaixo do olho esquerdo, o que sempre o deixa muito sexy. E para completar, eu não podia me esquecer de sua forma andrógena que confundia vários homens, mas não deixava de ser belo. Veio da Suécia com sua família a dezesseis anos, e moram na Grécia desde então.

Era gentil com todos, sempre tinha um sorriso nos lábios, adorava dar uma de cupido pra cima de seus amigos. Se lhe faltavam com respeito ou algo parecido, sempre tinha uma resposta ácida na ponta da língua. Por ter um porte um pouco afeminado, uns e outros machistas lhe zoavam, mas quando viam ele levantar peso, seus queixos caiam.

- Ai Saginha, não fique assim perto de mim. - apontou para o peito nu e suado de Saga - Senão eu gamo, viu!? - piscou abrindo um sorriso sedutor.

Saga riu de seu amigo, pois ele o conhecia muito bem e sabia que isso não passava nada mais de uma simples brincadeira. E por ser brincadeira, resolveu entrar nela também.

- Ah! É sério? Eu pensei que você já tinha gamado faz tempo - riu - Pelo menos foi o que você disse semana passada. - ambos caem na risada.

- Mon Dieu, vocês não tem jeito mesmo. - resmungou Kamus, mas com um sorriso tímido nos lábios.

- Kyu, como você é chato hein! - retrucou Afrodite.

Kamus Richard Vincent. Também tinha 17 anos, tinha cabelos ruivos longos e lisos, olhos num vermelho escarlate. Pele clara como a neve e muito belo. Veio da França com seus pais faz cinco anos, por ser um garoto muito sério foi difícil fazer amigos no começo, mas ao conhecer Afrodite, acabou ganhando mais amigos do que esperava, chegou até fazer parte do grupinho dos garotos mais populares do colégio.

Kamus que já estava cansado de ver a mesma brincadeira de sempre, resolveu tomar uma atitude logo. Não que ele não gostasse das brincadeiras dos amigos, é que as mesmas brincadeiras todo santo dia cansava.

- Saga, podemos ir treinar ou vamos dar uma de comadres e ficar fofocando da vida dos outros!? - ergueu a sobrancelha direita.

- Está bem. To vendo que nem se pode brincar mais. - Saga levantou as duas mãos se rendendo - Vamos, entrem. Já conhecem bem o lugar, se precisarem de algo estou aqui.

Todos seus amigos foram entrando e cada um indo para um aparelho diferente. Kamus foi para a esteira, Dido foi direto levantar peso, Shaka foi para a bicicleta ergométrica, Aioros e Aioria foram fazer suas abdominais.

As garotas que antes estavam reparando em Saga, começaram a reparam nos amigos dele e não paravam de tagarelar sobre a beleza de cada um.

- Freya olha só aquele ruivo maravilhoso. Que corpo! - exclamou Saori ainda na bicicleta.

- Concordo amiga, só que aquele loiro é lindo de mais. - disse Freya - E fiquei sabendo que o nome dele é Shaka Ghandi_(3)_ e ele veio da Índia com os pais ano passado e que tem dezessete anos.

- Dezessete? - se impressionou Saori - Nossa que pena que eu tenha só 14 anos, duvido que ele se interesse por alguém da nossa idade. - ficou cabisbaixa, mas logo uma interrogação apareceu em sua mente - Freya, como você sabe tanto de todos os garotos?

- Calma, também não é assim. eu não sei de todos... só dos bonitinhos. - riu sem graça - E eu sei, por que sempre que ia levar a lição para os professores corrigirem, eu sempre pergunto sobre eles. - explicou.

- E eles te falam? - arregalou os olhos.

- Nem todos amiga. Tem uns que fecham a boca a não abrem por nada desse mundo. - reclamou Freya.

- Fré, você sabe também dos outros? - perguntou apontando discretamente para os amigos de Saga.

- Bom, eu sei alguma coisa só, não sei muito. - respondeu pensativa - Eu sei que o nome daquele ruivo é Kamus e veio da França com os pais e também tem 17 anos. Ele é o melhor aluno, sempre tira nota dez em todas as matérias. - Saori abriu a boca admirada - Aquele de cabelos azul celeste se chama Afrodite e veio da Suécia e é um ano mais velho que Kamus e Shaka e tá vendo aqueles dois ali? - apontou disfarçadamente para os dois irmãos gregos - Então eles são irmão e são daqui da Grécia mesmo. O mais novo é Aioria e tem dezessete anos, é muito brincalham e o mais velho é o Aioros, ele tem dezenove anos, também é brincalham, só que é um pouco mais sério.

Saori ficou de boquiaberta de tanta informação. Como que ela, a garota mais popular - e patricinha - da escola não de tudo isso? Bom isso ela descobriria depois, agora, ela queria mesmo era saber mais sobre os meninos.

Aioria percebeu que tinha alguém olhando pra ele. Parou de fazer suas abdominais e apoiou seus cotovelos no colchão de ginastica e viu que tinha duas meninas olhando não só pra ele, como para todos seus amigos.

-Ei mano. Dá uma olhada! - falou Aioria.

- O que foi Oria? - também apoiou seus cotovelos no colchão.

- Olha! Tem umas garotas que não tiram os olhos daqui. - apontou com a cabeça - Será que elas estão interessadas em algum de nós? - perguntou já se animando.

- Óh sim, elas estão interessadas em TODOS nós! - olhou sério para o irmão - E vê se pare de ser galinha Oria!

- Oros, eu não sou galinha! - retrucou, mas seu irmão nem ligou e voltou a malhar. Aioria fez o mesmo.

Shaka que estava em uma das bicicletas, nem percebeu que tinha garotas falando dele e dos outros, pois estava um pouco afastado delas.

Já era 1:30 da tarde e o pai de Saga tinha acabado de voltar do almoço e viu seu filho fazendo algumas anotações importantes e os amigos dele malhando. Foi em direção ao filho.

- Olá filho, já voltei!

- Olá papai. - Saga parou o que tava fazendo e olhou para o pai.

- Filho se quiser pode voltar a malhar que eu cuido daqui. - falou seu pai gentil.

- Valeu pai. - e se foi.

Saga foi para perto de seus amigos malhar. Kamus agora, estava fazendo abdominais junto com Shaka, Dido estava na bicicleta ergométrica, Aioria estava na esteira e Aioros levantando peso e estavam todos sem camisa. Estavam mais ou menos um perto do outro e Afrodite que era o mais atendo dali, percebeu que Shaka e Kamus não paravam de cochichar.

- Opá, posso saber o que vocês estão tanto cochichando aí!? - parou de pedalar. Os outros começaram a prestar atenção, mas sem parar de malhar.

- Bom, o Kamus não quer que eu fale mais vou falar. - Shaka parou o que tava fazendo e se virou para ou amigos - É que eu e o Kamus estamos namorando! - falou contra a vontade de Kamus.

- QUEEEEE????? - perguntaram em uníssono.

* * *

_**Continua...**_

_**(1) Gente eu não sei explicar direito, só sei que é um aparelho de ginastica (q novidade ¬¬) e dá para fazer vários tipos de exercícios, como: abdominais, musculação, etc... é mais fácil vocês procurarem no google que entenderam melhor.**_

_**(2) O sobrenome Garbo, é da atriz sueca Greta Garbo. **_

_**(3) O sobrenome Ghandi, é da estadista indiana Indira Ghandi.**_

_**Bom gente, se lembram da Prajna? Então ela agora foi promovida como minha beta ^¬^então pelo menos agora a fic vai ficar melhor. E que tal começarmos nosso programa!? ;D**_

**Ana** - Olha para todos!!! Está começando mais um programa "Ana Jaganshi Show", hoje o tema é sobre o enredo e nosso convidado de hoje será nosso querido amigo Mr. Devilish Blueberry. Então , o que vc está achando do enredo da história?

_- estou gostando ^^ A trama não desenrolou ainda, mas achei a história interessante.. nunca havia lido uma história em que os dois são separados quando bebês, apesar de esse tipo de coisa ser comum em histórias e afins._

**Ana** - Isso é verdade. Acho que as pessoas tem dó ou algo tipo de separarem eles. Mas e os personagens? Eles são bons ou tem que ensaiarem mais?

-_Eu estou achando interessante. A criação dos personagens novos para simular os pais dos dois achei legal, mas isso não me importou tanto.. o que eu achei interessante mesmo foi os dois terem se encontrado pela internet._

**Ana** - Esse encontro pela internet deles, acho que foi um ponto forte pra fic. E essa pergunta é o que eu faço acho que pra todos... Você gosta mais de qual personagem? (homem ou mulher) E o por que? (personalidade, físico, origem ou outra coisa).

- _Hum... vai ser meio besta, mas, gosto do Saga e Kanon, huahua. Como são gêmeos, acabam tendo um mesmo físico, né? Eu acho o estilo deles muito legal. Não sei bem como vai ser os seus Saga e Kanon adolescentes e isso é interessante também. Obviamente, estou falando da sua fanfic, mas se fosse considerar o personagem que mais gosto... acho que seria o Shaka._

**Ana** - HUAHUA... Acho que todos gostam do gêmeos por causa disso e Shaka é bem sexy mesmo XD e bem, nem eu sei como eles vão ser (sério eles tem vida própria O.O) E pra finalizar, você tem algum recado para os fãs?

- _Hahaha... quem dera eu ter "fãs". Soa até esquisito. Vejamos... eu não tenho um recado em si. Acredito que meu recado é mais, tipow: "Leiam fanfics e postem reviews justos". E que espero, sinceramente, que gostem de minhas histórias._

**Ana** - Claro que vc tem fãs. e eu gostei de seu recado. E todos vão gostar de suas fic, pois eu também gosto ^^ Então gente eu vou ficando por aqui. Até o próximo programa. TCHAU TCHAU!!!!

**Espero que tenham gostado de capitulo e como sempre: DEIXEM UMA REVIEW E FAÇA UMA AUTORA FELIZ! XD Até o próximo capitulo.....**


	4. E as novidades não acabam

Olá olha eu aqui de novo ^¬^, essa é a mais nova fic do pedaço e já vou começar a dar meus recadinhos antes que alguém desavisado entre por engano.

1º - Essa fic é **YAOI**, pra quem não sabe, são homens se beijando, abraçando, no caso namorando.

2º - Aqui também terá **LEMON**, no caso: são homens se **PEGANDO** literalmente. XD

3º - Já que tá na cara a fic tem **INCESTO!!** Repito **INCESTO**! Então para quem não gosta de ver os geminianos se pegando é só clicar no **(X) **na lateral direta que ela não morde.

4º - Nessa história eu terei 2 amigas me ajudando a escreve-la (já que eu sozinha erei estraga-la de vez XP). Uma delas já fez sua pequena participação no primeiro capitulo e ela é.... tchan tchan tchan tchaan... Só saberão no final de capitulo hahahahaha....

5º - Pra quem não tem nenhum problema com o que eu disse aí em cima, tenham uma boa leitura =^.^=

_6º - E por último, os nomes _**Leônia, Pátrocles, Túlio, Samuel, Júlia, Acácia, etc...**_ são de minha autoria e os sobrenomes também, menos os sobrenomes __**Aagje **____e__** Ariston **____que são da Cauh Myth e o nome _**Carlo**_ (que irá aparecer logo logo) que é da Pipe, então os creditos dele vão pra ela ^^ e não tem fins lucrativos, é só pra diversão mesmo._

* * *

_**E as novidades não acabam**_

Saga, Aioria, Aioros e Afrodite ficaram de bocas abertas. Como assim? Shaka e Kamus? Juntos? Tudo bem que eles sempre estranharam ver os dois juntos o tempo todo, mais do que eles estão acostumados, eram amigos inseparáveis, mas não imaginavam que a amizade deles era tão "forte" assim. Após o susto, Afrodite não se agüentou e soltou uma das suas.

- Eu não acredito - falou pausadamente - Geladinho, não acredito que você fez isso comigo! - saiu de cima da bicicleta, parando de frente pra eles com as mãos na cintura - Agora pode me contando tudinho! Quero TODOS os detalhes. Vamos! Vamos!

Os outros estavam se segurando para não caírem na gargalhada. Pra eles estava muito engraçado. Primeiro Dido faz papel de traído, depois ele fica querendo saber de todos os detalhes.

- Eu sabia que non devíamos ter contado nada, agora vão ficar pegando no nosso pé! - reclamou Kamus balançando a cabeça negativamente e com uma mão apoiada nela.

- Ei Kyu, não seja assim - disse Aioros - Nós somos amigos ou não? - pausou - Conta aí vai!

- Mano, não sei porque você insiste justamente que o Kamus fale. Você sabe muito bem que ele não vai fazer isso, mais fácil pedir pro Shaka. - e olha em direção deste.

-Está bem, está bem... eu falo. - Shaka respirou fundo derrotado. Todos sorriram felizes - Bom, isso foi mais ou menos umas duas semanas atrás. Nós tínhamos ido ao cinema pra assistir um filme de ação, só que demos azar e só tinha ingresso para um filme de _romance_. É claro que pra não perder a viajem nós fomos assistir. - deu uma pequena pausa pra respirar - Daí, no meu do filme, nós já estávamos meio que entediados e sugeri pro Kamus irmos embora, mas quando ele virou o rosto pra me encarar, aconteceu alguma coisa que ficamos tipo hipnotizados e acabamos nos beijando e estamos namorando desde então. Foi isso. - um Shaka vermelho finalizou sua narrativa.

Todos olhavam de um para outro tentando digerir o que Shaka tinha falado. Isso que é história, é claro que alguns (leia-se: Aioria.) estava boiando ainda. Aioria nunca tinha pensado que Kamus era gay, muito menos Shaka.

Saga que tinha escutado toda a história, estava meio alheio a tudo, pois começou a imaginar algo parecido com ele _"Será que um dia eu e Kanon seremos assim? Será que iremos nos beijar no meio de um filme como eles?"_ pensou, mas logo depois viu o que estava pensando _"Saga você tá mais parecendo uma garotinha apaixonada"_ riu de si mesmo.

- Saga você está bem? - perguntou Aioria.

- Ahn... estou sim. - parou de rir, mas sem tirar o sorriso dos lábios - É que eu tinha lembrado de uma coisa engraçada, mas não é nada de mais.

Todos olharam meio desconfiados pra ele. Fazia um bom tempo que ele andava no meio das nuvens. Resolveram não insistir, pois sabiam que quando ele fechava a boca era sinal de que não falaria mais nada.

Afrodite vendo que o silêncio se instalara lá resolveu falar algo, antes que aquilo virasse um silêncio constrangedor.

- Aí gente, já que o casalzinho resolveu abrir o coração. - zombou - Eu também vou abrir o meu. Eu quero dizer que também estou namorando. - viu todos abrirem a boca abismados - E eu convidei meu namorado vir aqui para apresenta-lo a vocês.

- To vendo que o romance está no ar. - brincou Aioros e todos riram.

Eles continuaram a conversar, normalmente. As garotas que estavam fofocando já tinham ido embora, mas não deixaram de passar por perto deles e ao fazerem isso, ficaram desanimadas ao saber que 3 deles eram gays, mas ainda tinham esperanças com os outros três.

Depois de um longo tempo, o pai de Saga aparece falando que sua mãe telefonou pedindo para que ele fosse ajuda-la já que ela iria ao supermercado e precisaria se sua ajuda por lá.

Ele foi meio hesitante, mas antes de ir disse para o Dido que ele ainda queria conhecer o namorado dele.

OoOOooOOooOOoo

Cinco rapazes estavam numa lanchonete jogando conversa fora, até que um deles decidiu falar algo que estava o deixando muito inquieto.

-Aí rapaziada. -chamou a atenção de todos - Eu ia deixar pra quando o Kanon estivesse aqui, mas num tá dando, tenho que falar agora.

- Tá Carlo, então fala aí! - pediu Miro.

- Eu quero dizer que... estou namorando. - deu uma pequena pausa - Um garoto.

Carlo Lanzelotti_(1)_. Tinha 18 anos. Veio da Itália ainda bebê. Era belo de natureza, tinha cabelos curtos e arrepiados num azul escuro, os olhos na mesma cor de seus cabelos. Um corpo perfeito. Ainda possuía um pouco do seu sotaque italiano, que dava mais charme ainda.

Carlo apesar da pouca idade, era muito sério e carrancudo. Já se meteu em varias brigas na escola e quase mandou seus inimigos para o hospital, então por causa de sua agressividade ele era conhecido por todos como Mascara da Morte ou Mask por seus amigos.

- V-você disse que tá namorando um _garoto_? - Miro ficou de boquiaberta.

- Sim!

- Pera aí, deixa eu ver se entendi. Você, Mascara da Morte, mais conhecido por nós, seus amigos como Mask, está nos dizendo que está namorando um garoto?

- É sim! Algum problema? - arqueou um sobrancelha já começando ficar irritado.

- Não, nenhum problema. - se intrometeu Aldebaran na conversa - É que a gente só te viu namorar garotas e isso foi uma novidade pra gente.

- Humf, sei... - bufou meio desconfiado - Mas num é só isso que tenho pra dizer. Eu quero dizer que ele me convidou pra ir na academia onde ele malha pra conhecer os amigos dele e se vocês quiserem conhece-lo é só virem comigo. - falou por fim.

OoOOooOOooOOoo

- Dido, acho que seu namorado não vem! - disse Aioria com pouco caso.

- Vê se cala essa boca Oria. - reclamou Dido - Ele só está um pouco atrasado.

Já era 5:36 e nada do namorado de Afrodite aparecer. Eles haviam marcado de se encontrar às 4:00, o que, mesmo que Afrodite negasse, o estava deixando inseguro em relação a Mascara aparecer. Logo eles viram o pai de Saga se aproximar.

- Meninos, já não está na hora de vocês irem? Já está ficando tarde.

- Senhor Homero_(2)_ por favor nos deixe ficar mais um pouco. - se adiantou Dido - É que estamos esperando uma pessoa.

- Estamos esperando o namorado dele. - entregou Kamus com um meio sorriso.

- Kyu!!! - Afrodite ficou vermelho. Homero riu.

- Mas seus pais não vão ficar preocupados por vocês não terem voltado? - perguntou após conseguir para de rir.

- Não, vão não. Nós os avisamos antes de vir pra cá. - disse Dido.

- Então está bom, mas não vão muito tarde.

- Sim senhor. - disseram em uníssono.

Mal senhor Homero se afastou, que Mascara da Morte e seus amigos apareceram. Afrodite ao vê-lo, foi em sua direção e lhe deu um beijo de tirar o folego. Os amigos de Carlo e de Dido, ficaram de bocas abertas ao ver aquela cena. Homero também acabou vendo, mas nem ligou muito, pois ao contrário de muitos de sua idade, ele tinha a cabeça aberta.

O beijo não demorou muito, pois eles sabiam que estavam dentro de uma academia. Afrodite pegou na mão de seu namorado e o levou até seus amigos. É claro que os amigos de Mask foram atrás.

- Rapazes, eu quero que vocês conheçam meu namorado. O nome dele é Carlo. - apresentou - Mas também é bem conhecido por Mascara da Morte.

- Nem vou pergunta o porque. - murmurou Aioros no ouvido do irmão.

- Mask, este é o Aioros. - apontou pro amigo - Ele é divertido, mas nunca queria vê-lo de mau humor.

- EI! - exclamou, o que fez todos rirem - Prazer.

- Esse aqui é Aioria. Nem preciso dizer que ele é irmão do Oros né!? - os irmão se olharam com um sorriso estampado no rosto e Aioros abraçou o irmão - Ele é mais divertido que o irmão, mas muito galinha.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca Dido. - resmungou cruzando os braços com o irmão ainda o abraçando - Olá, e não de ouvidos pra ele.

- De nada Oria. - todos riram de novo - Esse daqui é o certinho da turma, o nome dele é Shaka. - ao apontar para o Shaka, Mu ficou encantado - E este é o namorado dele, Kamus. É outro certinho, só que pior. - sorriu.

- Olá! - responderam juntos.

- Eu queria te apresentar outro amigo nosso mas ele teve que sair.

Mu ao saber que Shaka tinha namorado, ficou meio triste, mas ele não sabia o porque. (**N/A:** Calma Muzin, logo logo vc saberá XP). Miro que não tirava os olhos de Kamus, também não gostou muito da noticia, mas ele já tinha uma vaga idéia do por que. Ele gostou - e muito - de Kamus.

- Olá! - respondeu Mask - Bom, agora é minha vez. Já que você deu descrições sobre seus amigos. - sorriu - Eu também vou fazer isso. Esse gigante aqui é o Aldebaran, ele é tranqüilo, mas é amigo pra toda hora.

- Prazer, pode me chamar de Deba. - sorriu gentilmente.

- Esse daqui é o Shura. É legal, só que é o mais pervertido da turma, mas quando precisam dele, ele está disposto a ajudar.

- Buenas tarde e yo não vou pervertido, o pervertido da turma é o Kanon, eu sou o quieto. - se justificou. (**N/A:** Ou tentou XD).

- Que seja. Esse devagar quase parando é o Mu.

- Olá... peraí, como assim? - ficou confuso.

- E meio lerdo também. - Miro caiu na gargalhada - E esse bobo alegre aqui é o Miro. - Miro parou de rir - Como já disse, ele é um bobo alegre e quando fala sempre tem duplo sentido.

- E aí cara! E minhas palavras não tem duplo sentido não. - arqueou uma sobrancelha - Bom... quase sempre. - riu de si mesmo.

- Idiota. - bufou - E pelo que vi você também não pode conhecer um de meus amigos. Como o Shura disse, o nome dele é Kanon.

- Que pena mesmo, e o nome do meu amigo "_desaparecido"_ é Saga.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**(1) Sobre o Lanzelotti, eu tenho explicação sim. Ele é sobrenome da minha vó materna, então como homenagem a ela (que descanse em paz) eu coloquei como sobrenome do Mask.**_

_**(2) Bom, Homero, é o nome de um filósofo grego. É que por falta de opção, tive que colocar o primeiro nome que encontrei, e acho que combinou com o pai de Saga.**_

**Acho que devo explicações para todos XD hehehe... bom, pra começar eu peço desculpas pela demora, pois estou trabalhando muito e chego muito cansada, mas todo dia eu adianto um pedaço da fic. Para alguns que não entenderam bem o sobrenome do Kamus vou explicar. Richard não é só inglês, mas em francês tbm se escreve assim e Vincent é francês SIM.**

**Bom agora chega de papo e vamos para o nosso programa º¬º**

**Ana** - Olá pessoal, está no ar mais um "Ana Jaganshi Show". Eu estou muito feliz, pq hoje iremos receber não um mas DOIS convidados maravilhosos no programa. Podem entrar, Miro e Kamus. *aplausos e assovios* Olá rapazes.

_**Miro e Kamus **- OLÁ!!! *Miro mais empolgado e Kamus mais sério*_

**Ana** - Meninos, eu queria saber o que vcs estão achando de participar de uma fic feita por mim?

_**Kamus** - Non posso negar que está interessante. *Ana sorri* Você até que está aprendendo a escrever._

**Ana** - Err... Obrigada, eu acho. * arqueia uma sobrancelha* E vc Miro?

_**Miro** - Concordo com o Kyu, tá interessante, mas... pq o MEU francês está com o projeto de Buda nessa fic?_

**Ana** - Está por que faz parte da trama. *vê Miro começar a expandir seu cosmo* Mas calma Miluxo, ainda estamos no começo da fic ^¬^" E o que vcs acharam das outras entrevistas que rolou?

_**Kamus** - Eu fico grato por ter pessoas que gostem de nós. Nunca pensei que iam gostar da personalidade q vc me deu._

**Ana** - Qual é, esse francês tá me tirando ¬¬" *murmuria*

_**Miro** - Eu gostei, to vendo que gostam bem da gente. E tem pessoa que me acha sexy *sorri malicioso* Só não gostei de uma coisa. Vcs estão bajulando demais aquele indiano Oo eu hein!?_

**Ana** - Gente perdoem ele, o Miro não quis dizer isso. *olha brava pra ele* Bom, como nosso tempo é curto, eu queria que vcs dessem um recado pra os fãs.

_**Kamus** - Bom, eu só queria dizer pra vcs que deixem uma review para ajudar essa escritora. Que ele tá precisando de MUITAS dicas para melhorar._

_**Miro** - HEHE... concordo com ele e tbm eu quero dizer uma coisa. *fica sério* Eu tava vendo esses dias o profile da Ana na parte q mostra os status das hist dela e sabem o que vi!? Que de Hits tem 193 e de review tem 6, então pessoal, deixem uma review que não fará mal a ninguém. E qm sabe um de nós cavaleiros podemos acabar respondendo ;D_

**Ana** - Bom rapazes, obrigada por virem. E como o Miro disse, eles podem acabar respondendo as reviews de vcs. Então espero que tenham gostado de mais um programa e até a próxima. TCHAU!!!!

**Bem gente, espero que tenham gostado e deixem suas reviews dando um conselho, dica, elogiando (acho meio improvável isso), me avisando de um possível erro, mas DEIXEM UMA REVIEW E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA FELIZ!!!!! E quem sabe os cavaleiros respondam as reviews. Os 1º serão Kamus o Miro.**


	5. Conversando até tarde

_Olá, olha eu aqui de novo ^¬^, essa é a mais nova fic do pedaço e já vou começar a dar meus recadinhos antes que alguém desavisado entre por engano._

_1º - Essa fic é __**YAOI**__, pra quem não sabe, são homens se beijando, abraçando, no caso namorando._

_2º - Aqui também terá __**LEMON**__, no caso: são homens se __**PEGANDO**__ literalmente. XD_

_3º - Já que tá na cara a fic tem __**INCESTO!!**__ Repito __**INCESTO**__! Então para quem não gosta de ver os geminianos se pegando é só clicar no __**(X) **__na lateral direta que ela não morde._

_4º - Nessa história eu terei 2 amigas me ajudando a escrevê-la (já que eu sozinha irei estragá-la de vez XP). Uma delas já fez sua pequena participação no primeiro capitulo e ela é.... Tchan tchan tchan tchaan... Só saberão no final de capitulo hahahahaha...._

_5º - Pra quem não tem nenhum problema com o que eu disse aí em cima, tenham uma boa leitura =^.^=_

_6º - E por último, os nomes _**Leônia, Pátrocles, Túlio, Samuel, Júlia, Acácia, etc...**_ São de minha autoria, menos _**Carlo**_ (que irá aparecer logo, logo) que é da Pipe, então os créditos dele vão pra ela ^^ e não tem fins lucrativos, é só pra diversão mesmo._

* * *

_**Conversando até tarde**_

Era um sábado à tarde, e Saga já que não trabalhava nesses dias. Resolveu entrar na internet, mas especificamente em um Chat, aonde iria se "encontrar" com seu amado _Gemini._

_** Geminon**__ diz:_

_ Olá meu querido. Você está aí?_

_** Gemini**__ diz:_

_ Estou sim meu amor. Como tens passado?_

_** Geminon**__ diz:_

_ Eu estou bem, melhor agora. Andei trabalhando muito, mas agora posso ficar o tento inteiro só com você._

_** Gemini**__ diz:_

_ Que bom!_

_** Geminon**__ diz:_

_ E você, como tem passado?_

_** Gemini**__ diz:_

_ Bem... Tirando que tive que ir ajudar meu pai no escritório, pois ele achou que eu estou muito tempo em frente ao computador, mas estou bem melhor agora, pois estou falando com você._

Saga ouve a campainha tocar, mas nem pensou em se levantar para tender a porta, pois sabia que sua mãe estava em casa e de qualquer forma não queria sair da frente do computador por nada no mundo.

_** Geminon**__ diz:_

_ Nossa que chato. Kan, só uma pergunta, seu pai sabe da gente?_

_** Gemini**__ diz:_

_ Sabe sim, mas ele não liga de eu namorar com um garoto, se é isso que te preocupa._

_** Geminon**__ diz:_

_ Bom, eu tava meio receoso mesmo, pois minha mãe não aceita muito minha homossexualidade e meu pai ainda não disse nada, mas acho q ele se conformou. rsrsrs..._

_** Gemini**__ diz: _

_ Sei como é, minha mãe aceitou numa boa, mas meu pai demorou um pouco pra aceitar, mas também se conformou._

_** Geminon**__ diz:_

_ Acho que isso é mais uma coisa em comum que nós temos._

Depois de alguns minutos escuta bater na porta de seu quarto: - Entra!

- Bon soit, mon ami! - Camus apontava seu rosto pela porta.

Shaka abria melhor a porta. - Olá Saga! Não levanta dai nem pra nos receber, é? - Shaka colocava as mãos na cintura se fazendo de irritado enquanto Camus sorria de leve.

Saga se levantou e abraçou os amigos. - Que é isso!

- Gente senta ai! - Saga volta a sentar em frente ao PC.

Shaka se inclina sobre o ombro dele para ver o que ele fazia. Rindo divertido ele olha para Saga. - Flertando pela internet? Não sabia desse seu "hobby"...

Saga lhe dá um sorriso safado olhando para a tela do PC. - Você não sabe de muita coisa sobre mim, querido amigo... - Saga puxa o teclado para mais perto de si e começa a digitar.

**_ Geminon_**_ diz: _

_ Kan, uns amigos meus acabaram de chegar. Vou apresentá-los... XD Sei que você não pode ver, mas imagina ai... O com cara de sério é o Camus e o outro nervozinho é o Shaka._

- Hei, como assim nervozinho! - Shaka batia o pé irritado enquanto Camus ria discretamente.

**_ Gemini_**_ diz: _

_ Hehehehe Pior que to conseguindo imaginar sim..._

**_ Geminon_**_ diz: _

_ Olha, vou te dar um conselho.... Aqui é o Shaka teclando... Não acredita muito no que o Saga fala não... ele é um conquistador barato..._

- SHAKA!!! - Saga grita assustado pro amigo que lhe mostra a língua divertido.

**_ Gemini_**_ diz:_

_ Huahuhauhauhauhauh... Então é melhor eu tomar cuidado mesmo..._

- Agora minha vez. - Kamus puxa Shaka delicadamente pela cintura e começa a teclar.

**_ Geminon_**_ diz:_

_ Olá, aqui é o Kamus, não liga pra eles não, os dois vivem brigando... e o Shaka não é tão nervozinho assim não, é só implicância do Saga, e ele, bom... Só lhe digo uma coisa... O Shaka tem razão, ele é um conquistador barato..._

- Pô Kyu, até você!? - Kamus deu de ombros, mas com um sorrisinho no rosto e Shaka caiu na cama de Saga de tanto gargalhar.

**_ Gemini_**_ diz:_

_ Huahuahuahua... Sa, to vendo que sua fama não é lá essas coisas._

**_ Geminon_**_ diz:_

_ E eu to vendo que com uns amigos assim, eu não preciso de inimigos..._

- Ai Sa, assim você nos magoa. - disse Shaka dramático.

- Como se isso não fosse verdade! - responde Saga irônico.

_** Gemini**__ diz:_

_ HUAHUAHUA Verdade. Há já tava me esquecendo, eu acabei de descobrir essa semana uma coisa muito interessante. Um de meus amigos está namorando._

_** Geminon**__ diz:_

_ Sem querer ofender, mas... O que tem de interessante nisso?_

- Nossa que cruel. - comenta Kamus fazendo Shaka rir com gosto e Saga só sorria irônico.

_** Gemini**__ diz:_

_ É que ele sempre namorou __garotas__ e agora está namorando um __garoto__._

_** Geminon**__ diz:_

_ Nossa isso sim que é interessante. E você conheceu esse garoto?_

_** Gemini **__diz:_

_ Não, não. Eu ainda não tive a oportunidade, só sei que se chama Afrodite._

_** Geminon**__ diz:_

_ Peraí!!! Você disse __Afrodite__?_

- Caraca, ele deve ser o amigo do tal Carlo. Aquele que não pode ir. - disse Shaka de repente.

- Oui, deve ser sim. - concordou Kamus.

- Que mundo pequeno, não!? -falou Saga e recebeu como resposta dos amigos um aceno de cabeça.

_** Gemini **__diz:_

_ Sim, você o conhece?_

_** Geminon**__ diz:_

_ Se conheço!? Ele é um de meus amigos. O Dido veio da Suécia faz dois anos._

_** Gemini**__ diz: _

_ Eita, o que mais vamos ter em comum? A aparência?_

_** Geminon**__ diz:_

_ Rsrsrs, você bem que ia gostar, do jeito que você é convencido. _(**N/A:** Não era só ele que ia gostar XP)

_** Gemini**__ diz:_

_ É, até que seria interessante! E eu não sou convencido, só sou sincero._

_** Geminon **__diz:_

_ E "modesto" também, néh Kan!?_

- Epa, briginha de casal! - exclamou Shaka num tom divertido.

- Shaka, vai te catar. - falou fingindo zanga.

_** Gemini**__ diz:_

_ Fazer o que Sa, eu sou assim e foi por isso que você se apaixonou por mim._

_** Geminon**__ diz:_

_ Bem, isso é verdade. Foi por isso mesmo que eu me apaixonei por você._

E continuaram a conversar até anoitecer. Falaram de vários assuntos, desde os mais chatos até os mais interessantes.

Saga sempre que podia, entrava no Chat para conversar com seu amado. No trabalho, era sempre na hora em que seu pai estava lá, pois enquanto seu pai supervisionava, ele entrava no Chat. Em casa, era sempre depois das 20:00 horas, mas nos fins de semana - como agora - ele ficava conversando com Kanon desde as 10 da manhã até à meia noite ou mais, só parava para comer e ir ao banheiro, mas depois voltava tudo de novo.

Com Kanon, não era muito diferente, sempre que podia, ele entrava para conversar com Saga. É claro que durante a semana ele não conseguia encontra-lo sempre, pois Saga trabalhava, mas quando o encontrava sempre lhe contava mais uma novidade que aconteceu com ele ou os amigos.

O tempo foi passando, os amigos de Saga não paravam de se intrometerem em sua conversa, mas ao verem que já estava ficando tarde, Shaka e Kamus se despediram de Saga e se foram. A conversa foi se desenrolando naturalmente até que Kanon acabou se lembrando de algo.

_** Gemini**__ diz:_

_ Sa, você já percebeu que só faltam 2 dias pra nós nos conhecermos!?_

_** Geminon**__ diz:_

_ Já percebi sim, e estou muito ansioso com isso._

_** Gemini**__ diz:_

_ Eu também estou muito ansioso, não vejo a hora de nos conhecermos._

_** Geminon**__ diz:_

_ Eu também não vejo a hora. Como queria que amanhã já fosse segunda._

_** Gemini**__ diz:_

_ É mas fazer o que... Olha eu vou ter que desligar, pois minha mãe tá resmungando que já é tarde, rsrsrs..._

_** Geminon**__ diz:_

_ E eu não lhe tiro a razão, pois já são 2:45 da matina, mas queria poder ficar mais tempo aqui contigo._

_** Gemini**__ diz:_

_ Nossa tá tarde mesmo. Eu também queria, mas infelizmente tenho que ir. bjus._

_** Geminon**__ diz:_

_ Bjus. Até amanhã então._

_** Gemini**__ diz:_

_ Até amanhã._

E assim, após a despedida eles desligaram o computador e foram se deitar. Cada um imaginando como o outro seria, até pegarem no sono.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**E aí gente o/ *leva pedrada* hehehe... Perdoem-me pela demora, mas não foi minha intenção, é sério. É que surgiram uns imprevistos que não me deixaram terminar o 5º capitulo. Mas antes, qro avisar (de novo) q eu mudei o sobrenome de Kamus pra Monclair, pq tavam falando q estava em inglês (por + q no francês se escrevesse do msm jeito), então créditos p/Felisbela.**

**Sim, sim, vou explicar: 1º foi o próprio cap q não me deixou, pois ter q fazer o Saga conversar pela NET com alguém (leia-se: Kanon) e conversar com + 2 amigos q foram lhe visitar, é fogo Oo... 2º meu querido PC acabou pegando "gripe suína" e não consegui fazer + nada, mas já o levei p/um técnico e já ta td resolvido ^^ A é gente, se caso vcs encontrarem algo com a sigla (N/B) pode ter certeza q é minha beta metendo o bedelho dela tbm XD**

**Agora q tal de começarmos o nosso programa º¬º **

**Ana –** Olá! Sejam bem-vindos a mais um "Ana Jaganshi Show". Hj é um dia especial, pois teremos uma nova apresentadora que ira apresentar o programa comigo º¬º Pode entrar Prajna!!! *aplausos*

**Praj - **Obrigada, obrigada!!! n///n - Olá pessoal, olá Ana, estou muito honrada em participar desta entrevista. Principalmente porque são meus dois anjos que serão os convidados de hoje!!! *.*

**Ana -** Seja bem vinda minha amiga e que tal de você chamar os nossos queridos convidados???

**Praj**- AAA sério?! Ta bom, ta bom... *respira fundo* Meus caros amigos, preparem-se todos! Afinal, não somente dois cavaleiros de ouro estão prestes a entrar, mas também, em minha opinião, o mais doce casal do Saint Seiya. Amigos recebam com muito carinho nossos amados, MU DE ARIES e SHAKA DE VIRGEM!!!!! *aplaude emocionada*

**Ana** - Olá e sejam bem vindo a este programa.

**_Mu _**_- Nós ficamos muito felizes por saber que seriamos entrevistados ^^_

**_Shaka_**_ - Ainda mais por saber que nossa querida Praj estaria aqui pra melhorar esse programa XD_

**Ana** - O que será q ele quis dizer com isso *murmura*

**Praj** - *chorando de emoção* eu... Snif que snif estou muito snif snif feliz!!! Por favor meus queridos, sentem-se! Fiquem a vontade!

*Shaka e Mu se sentam no sofá maior, entre as duas entrevistadoras. Mu um pouco tímido, já Shaka mais a vontade*

**Ana** - *agarra o braço de Shaka* Então Shakinha, o que vc tá achando do enredo da hist até agora?

**_Shaka_**_ - Bom, tirando os erros da autora... *olha Ana de canto* até que está bem interessante. _

**Ana - ***fingi q não é com ela* E entre todos os cap postados até agora, de qual vc mais gostou?

**_Shaka_**_ - Bom... Eu adorei a parte em que eu e o Kamus nos intrometemos na conversa do Saga *ri* foi muito engraçado._

*Mu e Praj se entreolham e logo voltam a olhar para os outros dois.*

**Praj**_ - _Err... Ana... *os dois continuam sem prestar a atenção a Praj* Com licença Ana...

**_Mu_**_ - *Aries se levanta impaciente* Será que vocês poderiam para com isso!!! ò.ó_#

*Todos olham assustados para o ariano.*

**Praj - **Que tal nós continuarmos com a entrevista? Mu, me diga, sei que você já está acostumado a começar em fics que você tem que conquistar o Shaka, onde vocês não começam sendo um par romantico, mas justamente neste fic o Shaka está "namorando" outra pessoa. Como você se sente em relação a essa situação?

**_Mu_**_ - Bem... Realmente é estranho. Geralmente temos algumas dificuldades durante toda o fic até conseguirmos ficar juntos, mas vendo ele com outra pessoa é bem dificil... *Mu abaixa o rosto um pouco sem graça.*_

_*Shaka olha para ele e sorri suavemente.*_

**Ana -** Aaiiii que kawaii *¬* que casal + lindo... *todos olham irritados* Tá parei!!! Shaka, o que vc acha que irá acontecer com Saga e Kanon ao saberem que são gêmeos?

**_Shaka_**_ - Além de terem um ataque cardíaco? *cruza os braços* Bom, vão sofrer e muito pode ter certeza disso._

**_Mu_**_ - To começando a achar que ela é do mal Oo_

**Praj - **Bom, vou fazer a ultima pergunta. *platéia vaia* Eu sei gente. Eu também gostaria que durasse mais, mas temos que finalizar. Bem, Mu e Shaka, vocês acham que terão alguma chance de ficarem juntos neste fic?

*Mu e Shaka se entreolham e logo voltam a olhar para a apresentadora*.

**_Mu - _**_É o que nós esperamos... *Ele nos presenteia com seu lindo sorriso. Enquanto Shaka concorda com a cabeça*._

**Praj - ***Ainda abobalhada por causa do sorriso do Mu* Tenho certeza que não são só vocês que esperam... *Faz figa* Eu quero agradecer muito a presença de vocês, foi um enorme prazer para mim poder entrevista-los.

**_Shaka - _**_Nós que agradecemos. É sempre muito bom ter esse contato mais intimo com nossos fãs..._

**_Mu_**_ - Com certeza! Cada um de vocês é muito importante para todos nós!_

_*Comoção geral na platéia*_

**Praj - ***Quase pulando no colo dos dourados.* Ai gente, e por falar nisso... *Aproveita a deixa e senta-se entre os dois.* Nossos queridos entrevistados de hoje serão os responsáveis por responder suas reviews. Então, caprichem!!! Um grande beijo a todos! Obrigada Ana pela oportunidade! Ja matta!!!

**Ana -** *senta ao lado de Mu e agarra o braço dele* Que isso, miga! Obrigada vc por beta a fic e me ajudar a dar essa entrevista... *olha pra platéia* bom gente, infelizmente o programa tá chegando ao fim e não se esqueçam de mandar reviews e como a Praj disse, o casalzinho de hj é qm vai responder as reviews. Tchau gente e até a próxima o/

**Nossa, hj o cap foi grande, então não se esqueçam das reviews que prometo ser mais rápida na próxima ^¬^' e pra ñ perder o costume: MANDEM REVIEWS O DEIXEM UMA AUTORA FELIZ... e agora uma beta tbm XD**


	6. O encontro parte 1

_Olá, olha eu aqui de novo ^¬^, essa é a mais nova fic do pedaço e já vou começar a dar meus recadinhos antes que alguém desavisado entre por engano._

_1º - Essa fic é __**YAOI**__, pra quem não sabe, são homens se beijando, abraçando, no caso namorando._

_2º - Aqui também terá __**LEMON**__, no caso: são homens se __**PEGANDO**__ literalmente. XD_

_3º - Já que tá na cara a fic tem __**INCESTO!!**__ Repito __**INCESTO**__! Então para quem não gosta de ver os geminianos se pegando é só clicar no __**(X) **__na lateral direta que ela não morde._

_4º - Nessa história eu terei 2 amigas me ajudando a escrevê-la (já que eu sozinha irei estragá-la de vez XP). Uma delas já fez sua pequena participação no primeiro capitulo e ela é.... Tchan tchan tchan tchaan... Só saberão no final de capitulo hahahahaha...._

_5º - Pra quem não tem nenhum problema com o que eu disse aí em cima, tenham uma boa leitura =^.^=_

_6º - E por último, os nomes _**Leônia, Pátrocles, Túlio, Samuel, Júlia, Acácia, etc...**_ São de minha autoria, menos _**Carlo**_ (que irá aparecer logo, logo) que é da Pipe, então os créditos dele vão pra ela ^^ e não tem fins lucrativos, é só pra diversão mesmo._

* * *

_**O encontro Parte 1**_

Segunda feria, o dia esperado havia chegado. Kanon levantou bem cedo, coisa que não era de seu feitio, mas hoje era diferente, era um dia especial. Era hoje que iria conhecer seu amado.

Correu para o banheiro, tomou um banho rápido, escovou os dentes, lavou o rosto, penteou os cabelos, deixando-os com um ar meio rebelde. Olhou-se no espelho, estava de tirar o fôlego, sorriu sedutor. Voltou para o quarto, pôs seu uniforme e desceu as escadas correndo.

Ao vê-lo de pé tão cedo, seu pai se assustou e até Carmem o olhou assustada. Tudo bem que era dia de aula, mas mesmo assim Kanon nunca se levantara tão cedo para isso.

- Kanon, o que deu em você? – perguntou Pátrocles com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Como assim papai? – ficou sem entender.

- Oras, é muito simples. Você nunca foi de se levantar cedo nem em dias de aulas, e de repente hoje você aparece às... – olha no relógio – Às 06h13 aqui na cozinha para tomar seu café da manhã e super animado desse jeito! É de se estranhar. Não acha? – falou por fim.

- Bom... É que... Que... Eu... É... – Kanon não sabia como dizer ao pai que iria conhecer hoje o garoto que flertava com ele pelo Chat, ficara até vermelho.

- Deixa eu adivinhar querido. – começou Leônia – Hoje é o dia que irá conhecer seu "_amigo_"? – Kanon ficou mais vermelho ainda.

- É sim. – disse num sussurro.

- E porque não disse isso antes filho? – seu pai é quem pergunta dessa vez.

- É que...

- É que você pensou que eu não iria aprovar isso, não é?! – interrompe terminando ele mesmo a frase.

Kanon ficou pasmo, não sabia o que dizer, ficou olhar para o rosto do pai que não esboçava nenhuma reação. Abaixou a cabeça um pouco envergonhado, sim seu pai tinha razão, ele chegara a pensar que seu pai não aprovaria sua relação com outro homem, mas estava enganado.

- Ora filho, não a do que se envergonhar. – disse Pátro – Mas se não quiser se atrasar para se encontrar com seu "_namorado_" trate de correr. – sorriu.

- Valeu pai! – abraçou seu pai e sua mãe dando um leve beijo em seu rosto. Comeu algo rápido e se mandou para o colégio.

OoOOooOOooOOoo

- Saga querido, coma mais de vagar.

- Desculpe mãe, mas é que estou com pressa. Não quero chegar atrasado.

- Bom, mas não precisa comer como se fosse pra guerra, assim irá se engasgar.

- Mas já disse, não quero chegar atrasado. (**N/A:** Que isso Saga, ta parecendo CD riscado Oo).

- E desde quando você chegou atrasado ao colégio?

Sim, era meio ridículo ver Saga e sua mãe discutirem assim, mas também não era normal ver Saga comer daquele jeito, como se fosse seu ultimo dia de vida. Ele só sabia de uma coisa: que hoje iria se encontrar com o garoto de seus sonhos.

Terminou seu café da manha, correu para poder terminar de se arrumar, pegou seu material e saiu com tanta pressa de casa, que só deu tempo de dizer "tchau" a seus pais.

OoOOooOOooOOoo

Shaka e Kamus estavam de baixo de uma arvore trocando uns beijinhos discretos. Como sempre, eles foram os primeiros a chegar à escola.

Aos poucos os alunos estavam chegando e eles pararam com os beijos, por mais discretos que eles estavam ainda não se acostumaram a trocarem caricias em publico. Ficaram a conversar até que avistaram alguém vir correndo em suas direções.

- Kyu, é impressão minha ou aquele afobado não é o Saga?

- Oui Shaka, é ele sim! – disse Kamus – Porque será essa pressa?

- Já, já iremos descobrir! – viu Saga se aproximar – E aí Sa, porque a pressa?

- Olá pra você também loiro. – sorriu sarcástico.

- Ta, desculpa. Olá Saga como vai? E então, pra que a pressa?

- Nossa como você é insensível, nem liga para os meus sentimentos. – viu Shaka cruzar os braços já irritado – Ta bem o estressado, eu falo... É que hoje eu vou conhecer o Kanon. Lembram dele?

- Oui, ele é aquele que estava conversando com você pelo Chat, né?! – respondeu Kamus.

- É isso aí, ele mesmo e finalmente irei conhecê-lo. – deu um sorriso de orelha-a-orelha.

Ficaram conversando durante mais uns 15 minutos, então Saga decidiu que já era hora de ir conhecer Kanon. Despediu-se dos amigos falando que os encontraria dentro do colégio e quem sabe com Kanon ao seu lado. Foi em direção ao local combinado: no pátio atrás da escola. (**N/A:** Gente, nem lembro se na escola tem um pátio atrás dela, mas essa aqui tem viu ^^)

OoOOooOOooOOoo

Kanon tinha acabado de chegar ao colégio, tinha poucas pessoas ainda a espera do portão abrir. Vasculhou toda volta à procura de algum de seus amigos e achou. Estavam Mu e Aldebaran sentados na escada da entrada conversando.

- E aí rapaziada! Como vocês tão? – perguntou Kanon.

- Kanon? Caiu da cama, foi? – disse Aldebaran rindo.

- Há-há, seu humor é contagiante Deba. Assim eu morro de tanto rir. – ironizou Kanon.

- Ora Kanon, o Deba tem razão. – concordou Mu - Não é normal vê-lo há essa hora na porta da escola. Você sempre foi de chegar atrasado, mesmo no primeiro dia de aula. – Kanon cruzou os braços emburrado.

- Hei cara desse jeito ta mais parecendo uma criancinha. – riu Deba – Então, qual é o motivo que o fez vir cedo para o colégio?

- Ah é que... – ao se lembrar do motivo, também se lembrou que estava atrasado pro seu encontro – É que agora não dá, tenho que ir, to atrasado. Até daqui a pouco gente. – saiu correndo.

- Nossa o que deu nele?

- Se você não sabe Deba, imagine eu.

OoOOooOOooOOoo

- Droga, mas ele está atrasado!

Já fazia uns dez minutos que Saga estava esperando Kanon no local combinado e nada dele aparecer. _"Será que ele desistiu do nosso encontro?"_ pensou _"Espero que não. Acho que os amigos dele devem ter feito ele parar. É, é sim, deve ser isso."_ Se convenceu por fim, bom ao menos tentou.

Ao se passarem mais cinco minutos, Saga já começou a ficar triste, achando que seu amado desistiu dele. _"Será mesmo que ele desistiu? Não posse ser, ele tem que aparecer."_ Voltou a pensar.

- Credo Saga, você ta parecendo uma garotinha apaixonada. – murmurou tão baixo que nem ele próprio quase não ouve. Riu de si mesmo.

Fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça respirando fundo. Não podia ficar triste numa hora dessas, então começou a pensar em todas as possibilidades de Kanon ainda não aparecer, até que se lembrou de algo.

"_É claro!" _pensou com a cabeça ainda baixa_ "Como ele irá aparecer se nem nos conhecemos direito. Ele deve estar a minha procura, já que eu não dei muita descrição minha."_ Sorriu.

Mal terminou seus pensamentos e ele ouve passos em sua direção. _"Ai meus Deuses, é ele!"_ continuou com a cabeça baixa, com medo de encará-lo. Viu de canto de olho que ele parou ao seu lado e escutou uma voz forte que o fez estremecer.

- Err... Saga? – perguntou timidamente.

- Sim, sou... – começou a dizer ao mesmo tempo em que levanta a cabeça, mas ao ver a pessoa ficou mudo.

"_NÃO PODE SER!"_ pensaram ao mesmo tempo.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**Olá galera *lega umas 30 pedradas* Ai ai ai... err... bom, peço mil pedõr pra todos a estão lendo essa fic *fica de joelhos* mas é que eu ando trabalhando d+ e tbm estou fazendo curso de japonês e quase não tenho tempo pra nada -.- mas sempre escrevo um pedaço da fic todos os dias ^^**

**Bom qro agradecer ao Andrey e a Gabriela P. M. por me mandarem reviews, estou agradeçendo eles aki pois os 2 não tem um profile aki no fanfic, mas como prometido qm vai responder a reviews deles vai ser o casal anterior (Shaka e Mu), então lá vai:**

**Shaka:_ Q bom q vc gostou do cap antrerior andrey ^^_**

**Mu:_ Sim, é verdade e nós tbm esperamos q seja um historia longa *olha de canto a autora*_**

**Ana:**

**Shaka:_ É Gabi, acho q vc ñ é a unica q gosta de hist com os gemeos e q bom q tbm está gostando..._**

**Mu:_ E não se preocupe, vc não está falando com a parede. A autora q é lerda msm XD_**

**Ana:_ Opa, já tá abusando ò.ó_**

**Bom agora que tão de começar o programa? Então, espero q gostem do casal de hj.**

**Ana -** Olá está começando mais um "Ana Jaganshi Show" antes de td qro informar que a nossa querida Praj ñ poderá aparecer hj no programa pois ela está trabalhando muito só arranjou tempo pra betar msm. Mas agora quero falar que está chegando um casal maravilhoso aki. Venham ao palco AIÓRIA DE LEÃO e MARIN DE ÁGUIAAA... *aplausos* Olá meus qridos, sejam bem vindos ao programa.

_**Marin -** Nossa, muita obrigada por nos convidar. Fiquei muito feliz pelo convite._

_**Aiória - **Não ficou só feliz, como se gabou para as outras amazonas que iria aparecer na TV, bom... no caso site XD_

_**Marin -** Ória!!! O.O_

**Ana -** hehehe... bom, Oria, como vc se sentiu ao saber q a maioria de seus amigos são gays?

_**Oria - **Bom foi um choque claro, mas pra mim tá td bem, eles nunca fizeram não a ninguém e não vai ser por isso que deixarei de ser amigo deles ^^_

**Ana -** Nossa, isso foi lindo o q vc disse. E vc Marin? O q achou ao saber que a maioria dos cavaleiros são gays?

_**Marin -** Bom, axo q o santuario inteiro ficou chocados com a noticia, principalmente as amazonas, mas isso não vai mudar o q eles tem no coração, sempre serão os cavaleiros de Atena e isso ñ irá mudar em nada ^_^_

**Ana -** Vcs estão filosóficos hj XD agora sobre a hist. Como os 2 estão se sentindo de estarem numa fic UA e ainda por cima estarem no colégio?

_**Marin - **Bem... sempre rola fics de UA, de escolas tem varios, mas é a primeira vez q eu vejo os amigos divididos desse jeito, neh leãozinho?_

_**Oria -** É sim aguiazinha, e é dificil ver os gemoes separados desse jeito._

**Ana - **Já q tocou no assunto. Vcs tem alguma idéa do q irá acontecer no proximo cap?

_**Oria -** Se eu fosse vidente lhe responderia ¬¬_

**Ana - **¬¬"

_**Marin - **Bom, pela reaçou q ouve no final, acho q alguém desmaia hehehe_

**Ana -** As vezes ela me assusta *sussura do ouvido do Oria*

_**Oria - **A mim tbm Oo *sussurra de volta*_

**Ana - **Bom, como sempre as perguntas foram poucas, mas o programa já tá no fim. Espero que tenham gostado do nosso programa e da fic tbm ^^ vamos torcer pra que a Praj estaja no proximo programa ^_^ e o casal q responderá as reviews vai ser Aioria e Marin. Até mais o/

**E æ gente, gostaram do programa? E da fic? Como sempre qro reviews, pois como costume: MANDEM REVIEWS E DEIXEM UMA AUTORA FELIZ!!! Até o proximo cap pessoal. o/**


	7. O encontro parte 2

_Olá, olha eu aqui de novo ^¬^, essa é a mais nova fic do pedaço e já vou começar a dar meus recadinhos antes que alguém desavisado entre por engano._

_1º - Essa fic é __**YAOI**__, pra quem não sabe, são homens se beijando, abraçando, no caso namorando._

_2º - Aqui também terá __**LEMON**__, no caso: são homens se __**PEGANDO**__ literalmente. XD_

_3º - Já que tá na cara a fic tem __**INCESTO!!**__ Repito __**INCESTO**__! Então para quem não gosta de ver os geminianos se pegando é só clicar no __**(X) **__na lateral direta que ela não morde._

_4º - Nessa história eu terei 2 amigas me ajudando a escrevê-la (já que eu sozinha irei estragá-la de vez XP). Uma delas já fez sua pequena participação no primeiro capitulo e ela é.... Tchan tchan tchan tchaan... Só saberão no final de capitulo hahahahaha...._

_5º - Pra quem não tem nenhum problema com o que eu disse aí em cima, tenham uma boa leitura =^.^=_

_6º - E por último, os nomes _**Leônia, Pátrocles, Túlio, Samuel, Júlia, Acácia, etc...**_ São de minha autoria, menos _**Carlo**_ (que irá aparecer logo, logo) que é da Pipe, então os créditos dele vão pra ela ^^ e não tem fins lucrativos, é só pra diversão mesmo._

* * *

_**O encontro parte 2**_

Não era possível! Isso só podia ser uma brincadeira. Uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto por sinal. Kanon que estava em pé, não agüentou muito e se ajoelhou ao lado de Saga. Continuaram a se olhar por longos minutos ainda sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

Saga deu graças a todos os Deuses por estar sentado, pois senão teria caído feio no chão de tamanho susto. Como pode, seu Kanon era... Era... _"Idêntico a mim"._ Sim, idêntico a ele. Os cabelos compridos e azuis só que um pouco mais escuros que os seus e lisos, os olhos também azuis e a pele era tão bronzeada quanto a sua.

Kanon ainda sem acreditar, esticou um de seus braços pra tocar no rosto de Saga, pra ver se era verdade tudo aquilo. Tocou com as pontas dos dedos a bochecha dele, mas puxou seu braço de volta como se tivesse levado um choque. Sim! Isso era real. Real até demais.

Saga não agüentando mais aquele silêncio então resolveu falar. – V-você é o K-kanon? – gaguejou. Kanon só balançou a cabeça afirmando, pois ficou sem voz para poder responder.

- Ma-mas, como? – tava difícil de acreditar no que via.

- Acho que só pode ser uma brincadeira. – sussurrou após encontrar as palavras.

- Se for... É uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto. – abaixou a cabeça a fim de esconder as lagrimas que vinham em seus olhos – Me diz o que é que ta acontecendo? – sussurrou mais para si do que para Kanon, mas este o escutou mesmo assim.

- Oras, se eu soubesse não estaria tão chocado quanto você – irritou-se. Como é que ele poderia saber? Ele está tão ou mais chocado do que Saga – Olha... Desculpe-me. É que eu também to confuso. - ao ver a cara de espanto do outro tentou se desculpar.

-N-não, tudo bem... Eu te entendo. – disse Saga olhando em direção de Kanon.

Ficaram se fitando por longos minutos, que para eles mais parecia uma eternidade. Saga ainda tinha algumas lágrimas em seus olhos. Ele estava a se lembrar, que durante um ano inteiro, ele estava flertando com um garoto e quando finalmente o conhece, acaba sofrendo uma decepção dessas. Escutaram o sinal tocar, mas nem fizeram um movimento para irem pras suas respectivas salas.

OoOOooOOooOOoo

- Aí queridinhos, onde está o Saga hein?! – perguntou um Afrodite aflito.

- Sei lá eu Dido. – exclamou Aioros – Mas pode ter certeza que no meu bolso ele não ta. – abriu um sorriso sacana enquanto Aioria morria de rir.

- Há-há, muito engraçado Oros. – resmungou Dido – E voltando ao assunto, cadê o Saga? O sinal já tocou e ele não é de entrar atrasado.

Verdade, o sinal já tinha tocado e todos os amigos de Saga e de Kanon já estavam no portão de entrada da escola a espera dos mesmos. Estavam ficando preocupados com ele, pois Saga sempre foi uns dos primeiros a chegar, e pelo que Kamus e Shaka aviam dito, ele já tinha chegado, mas só foi resolver um assunto e já voltava. Só que faz um bom tempo isso e nada dele.

Mascara da morte estava sentado em um dos degraus da escada em frente ao portão e Afrodite estava em seu colo. Shura estava a seu lado e ele não tirava os olhos de cima de Aioros que estava de pé ao lado de seu irmão Aioria e de frente para os outros. Miro estava meio que dependurado no corrimão do lado direito da escada com a maior cara de sono, mas mesmo assim, olhava de relance para Kamus que por seu lado estava sendo abraçado pelo Shaka por trás e que este apoiava o queixo no ombro do ruivo, (**N/A:** Gente é no bom sentido da coisa viu?! Suas mentes maliciosas ò.ó), ambos estavam ao lado de Miro.

Aldebaran também estava encostado no corrimão, só que no lado esquerdo da escada, ele também estava preocupado com seu amigo que também sumiu, mas não deixava de observas seus amigos nos mínimos detalhes. Bom o ultimo integrante desse grupo, mas não menos importante, era Mu que estava sentado em um dos degraus da escada, só que um pouco mais abaixo que seus amigos, estava apoiando sua costa no corrimão esquerdo e por algum motivo ele não conseguia tirar os olhos de cima de Shaka, sempre tentando olhar para outro lugar, mas após um tempo seus olhos voltavam em direção ao indiano.

Estavam todos assim, alguns preocupados com os amigos que sumidos bem na hora de entrar pra aula e outros, bem... Como puderam ver, estavam com seus pensamentos – e olhos – em outro lugar.

- Pessoal, e se os dois se encontraram e resolveram conversar e nem perceberam o sinal tocar? – perguntou Mu de repente fazendo todos olharem em sua direção.

- Eita hombre, você já num abre a boca pra nada e quando abre só abla mierda. – reclamou Shura (**N/B**: Isso é jeito de falar com o Muzinho, carcamano!!! Ò.Ó) – Se eles nem se conhecem.

- Calmo aí espanhol você sabe que o Muzin aqui é meio lerdo em certas situações. – disse Miro calmamente fazendo a maioria rir, menos Kamus e Shaka. (**N/B**: Até vc Miluxo... T.T)

- Em certas situações? Cara, você só pode ta brincando. – disse Shura – Ele SEMPRE foi lerdo.

- Hein, posso ser meio lerdo em certas situações, mas ainda tenho ouvidos, então parem de me ofender! – reclamou Mu, fazendo os dois olharem meio assustados pra ele – Obrigado. Agora que tal da gente ir procurar esse Saga e já aproveitamos e vemos se minhas suspeitas estão erradas. – disse se levantando.

- Hei meninos, o roxinho aí tem razão. – começou Afrodite – Não adianta nada ficarmos aqui discutindo, vamos à procura deles. - Todos concordaram e foram à procura dos rapazes.

OoOOooOOooOOoo

- Você não acha que... Que é melhor... Que é melhor nós entrarmos? – disse Saga, tentando ser racional. (**N/A:** Pow, nem assim ele deixa de ser racional? Oo). – Só faltam 5 minutos pra... Pra gente poder entrar, se... Se não vamos ficar... Pra... Pra fora. – não conseguia parar de gaguejar.

- Sei lá! Já sou difícil de me concentrar nas aulas, depois desse, duvido que me concentre com algo. – disse calmamente.

Saga riu de canto – Sim, você já me disse pelo Chat. – abaixou os olhos ao se lembrar disso.

Kanon também abaixou os olhos, mas por algum motivo se sentiu bem ao escutar o riso de Saga. Escutaram alguns passos indo em direção a eles, mas não deram importância a isso, o importante agora, era descobrir o porque de serem tão idênticos assim. _"Mas como pode?" _pensava Kanon _"Como pode existir alguém tão igual a mim desse jeito? Ou eu que sou igual a ele?"._ (**N/B:** HEIN? o.O) É, podemos dizer que certas coisas não eram o forte de Kanon, como por exemplo, pensar com bastante calma.

Os passos estavam mais perto ainda, até que escutaram uma voz afetada chamando por um deles.

- Saga, cadê você queridinho? – sim, era Afrodite. Acabou por encontrá-lo com alguém e foi em direção deles – Ai Saguinha, que bom que te achamos, vamos, o sinal já tocou. – disparou a falar - Temos que entrar antes que fech... AI MINHA DEUSA!!! – gritou ao ver quem era que estava ao lado de Saga.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Olá a todos!!!!! o/ *ve olhares raivosos em sua direção* Err... Bom, todos já estão cansados de me ouvir (ou ver) dizer (ou escrever), maaaaass.... ME PERDOOEEEMM PELA DEMORAAAA!!!!!!!!**

**Sério, me desculpem msm -.- é q o trampo quase num deixa eu relaxa um pouquinho e minha beta tbm precisa de um descanso neh?! E qro agradecer ao Andrey de novo, pois vc é um ótimo amigo, vlw por ler maninho ^_^ e como sempre, nosso casal anterior é qm vai responder a msg dele XD:**

**_Aioria: Verdade Andrey, foi pequeno msm esse cap =/ as vezes ela me decepciona..._**  
****  
**_Ana: Pronto, já começou Ò.ó_**  
****  
**_Marin: Nossa, andrey, enquanto vc quase chorou, eu derramei rios de lagrimas aki... *snif* e... AAAAHHH*grita esterica* q bom q gostou do programa *_*_**  
****  
**_Aioria: Verdade cara, apesar da autora, não ser lá essas coisas como apresentadora!!!_**

**_Ana: Mais que cara abusado Ô.o_**  
****  
**_Bem gente, antes que eu mate um certo leonino *olha de canto pro Oria* vamos começar de vez esse programa..._**

**Ana - **Olá povo!!! Está começando mais um _"Ana Jaganshi Show"_ e pra começar, não posso deixar de chamar minha querida beta e tbm apresentadora... Seja bem vinda ao programa Prajna Alaya!!!! *aplausos*

**Praj** - Oi Gente! Obrigada a todos, obrigada Ana por mais esta orportunidade. xD Bom, vamos ao que interessa. E mais uma vez estamos aqui com vocês pra trazer nossos queridos ídolos. Hoje nossos convidados são mais do que especiais. Guerreiros de outrora. Seguidores de Atenas desde a batalha passada contra Hades. Fiéis protetores do Santuário e de Athena. Aqueles que por muitos anos deixaram de lado suas vidas para que todos pudessemos ter um futuro. São eles, nossos queridos heróis: VENERADO LÍDER E EM NOSSOS CORAÇÕES SEMPRE MESTRE DO SANTUÁRIO, SHION DE ARIES! E SEU GRANDE COMPANHEIRO, NOSSO MAIS SÁBIO MESTRE, DOHKO DE LIBRA!!! Palmas para eles!!!

*Dohko e Shion entram no auditório. Como sempre Dhoko se mostra todo sorridente, cumprimentando a todos, enquanto Shion, mas sério, reverencia a platéia. ambos se sentam um ao lado do outro no sofá maior, enquanto Praj corre pra sentar-se ao lado de Shion e Ana ao lado de Dohko*.

**Praj** - Sejam bem-vindos meus queridos. É realmente uma honra contar com vocês neste programa.

_**Dhoko** - Imagina Praj... - Sempre sorridente. - Nós que nos sentimos honrados pelo convite. (N/B - AAAAA!!! Ele me chamou de Praj... *.*)_

**Shion** - Realmente. Ficamos surpresos e muito felizes pelo convite.  
  
**Ana** - Surpresos?

_**Shion** - Sim, afinal poucas são as oportunidades de aparecermos neste mundo fanfiction.  
_  
**Praj** - Sim é verdade... u.u E tenho que admitir que mesmo sendo uma grande admiradora, ainda não contribui para uma maior visibilidade deste casal...

_**Shion** - O.O Casal?_

**Dohko** - "xD hehehe

**Ana - **Err... *tenta mudar de assunto* Shion o que vc tem achado da participação do seu pulilo até agora?

_**Shion** - Nossa nem sei como dizer... Estou adorando, apesar dele estar meio bobinho nessa fic *olha meuo zangado pra Ana*_

**Ana - ***se encolhe de medo ao lado de Dohko* E vc Dokinho, apesar de ninguém saber como será sua participação na fic, você gostou do papel que ganhou?

_**Dohko** - Bom, é bem interessante o meu papel e pode ter certeza... irei me divertir muito com isso XD hehehe_

*Shion olha para Dohko desconfiado*.

**Praj - **É muito interessante observar a interação de vocês... O relacionamento de vocês remota a antiga guerras contra Hades. É muito tempo junto. Todo o mundo se pergunta: "Como começou? Quem teve a iniciativa?"

_**Shion** - Como assim quem começou? Nós eramos cavaleiros de Athena. Estavamos no Santuário. Não tinha como não nos relacionarmos._

**Dohko** - Hehehe... Bem, como você pode ver Praj, o Shionzinho... - (Shionzinho? - Shion olha confuso para Dohko) - mesmo com tantos anos ainda continua um ingênuo e adorável carneirinho... - (Shion O.o - Hein?) - com certeza fui eu que tomei a iniciativa. - Ele se aproxima mais da entrevistadora. - E frizando... "Em TUDO!"  
  
**Praj e Ana** - OoO

_**Shion** - *se levanta estupefato*. - O QUÊ? COMO ASSIM EM TUDO?_

**Dohko** - A Shionzinho... Você sabe... estamos em uma entrevista... temos que dizer a verdade.

**Shion** - VERDADE?  
  
*As entrevistadoras se levantam e tentam acalmar os ânimos*.

**Praj** - Mestre Shion se acalme. Entendemos que não é em TUDO que ele toma a iniciativa...

_**Dohko** - É sim!  
_  
**Ana** - Dohko por favor, não piore as coisas...

**Praj **- Que tal irmos pra próxima pergunta? Err... O que vocês acharam do encontro dos gêmeos?

_**Shion -** *respira fundo e se acalma*. - Bem, eu creio que em uma situação dificil como esta eles vão precisar de todo o apoio possível._

**Dohko** - Sim, claro! Espero que estejamos lá para isso. xD  
  
**Ana - **Bom, nós esperamos estar lá para isso tbm (Isso se sairmos vivas daki Ó.ò) mas como sempre, o programa está chegando ao fim *ouve vaias*

**Praj - **Mas vc é uma estraga prazeres msm hein *faz bico agarrando Shion* (Dohko ò.ó - Mas isso já é abuso)

**Ana - **Eu sei miga, mas é a vida... espero q tenham gostado do programa e até a proxima... Sayonara o/

**Praj - **Até a proxima pessoal, e vcs já sabem, os q iram responder as reviews agora serão Dohko e Shion... até mais o/

**UAUUU!!! Esse programa foi loko hein O.O bom espero q tenham gostado de td ^^ e só pra ser mais um pouquinho chata... DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA FELIZ... e uma beta tbm XD**


	8. Queremos explicações!

_Olá, olha eu aqui de novo ^¬^, essa é a mais nova fic do pedaço e já vou começar a dar meus recadinhos antes que alguém desavisado entre por engano._

_1º - Essa fic é __**YAOI**__, pra quem não sabe, são homens se beijando, abraçando, no caso namorando._

_2º - Aqui também terá __**LEMON**__, no caso: são homens se __**PEGANDO**__ literalmente. XD_

_3º - Já que tá na cara a fic tem __**INCESTO!!**__ Repito __**INCESTO**__! Então para quem não gosta de ver os geminianos se pegando é só clicar no __**(X) **__na lateral direta que ela não morde._

_4º - Nessa história eu terei 2 amigas me ajudando a escrevê-la (já que eu sozinha irei estragá-la de vez XP). Uma delas já fez sua pequena participação no primeiro capitulo e ela é.... Tchan tchan tchan tchaan... Só saberão no final de capitulo hahahahaha...._

_5º - Pra quem não tem nenhum problema com o que eu disse aí em cima, tenham uma boa leitura =^.^=_

_6º - E por último, os nomes _**Leônia, Pátrocles, Túlio, Samuel, Júlia, Acácia, etc...**_ São de minha autoria, menos _**Carlo**_ (que irá aparecer logo, logo) que é da Pipe, então os créditos dele vão pra ela ^^ e não tem fins lucrativos, é só pra diversão mesmo._

* * *

_**Queremos Explicações!**_

Já passaram 5 minutos e o portão estava por se fechar. Todos os alunos já estavam em suas salas de aula e em seus devidos lugares. Alguns conversavam contando de suas viagens, o que fizeram e o que deixaram de fazer, outros apenas lia em seus cantos a espera do professor.

Em um canto da sala estavam duas belas garotas. Uma tinha cabelos vermelho fogo, pele clara e olhos azuis. A outra tinha cabelos verdes, pele levemente bronzeada e olhos verdes. As duas falavam sem parar.

**- **E então amiga você ficou com alguém nessas férias? – perguntou à ruiva.

- Há, eu fiquei com um carinha ruivinho lindo. Nossa ele era alto, forte, acho que deve ir malhar toda semana. – disse a de cabelos verdes com ar de sonhadora.

- E você pelo menos lembra o nome desse carinha, Shina? Pois das outras vezes, você não lembrava nem do apelido dele. – comentou sarcasticamente.

- Ai, lógico que eu lembro neh?! O nome dele era Giovani e ele tem 19 anos. (**N/**A: Explico depois -.-) Ta satisfeita Marin? – cruzou os braços emburrada.

- Oh se to. – riu – E nossa, ele é dois anos mais velho que a gente. Se deu bem amiga. – as duas riu.

- Pra você ver! E você Marin, pegou alguém nessas férias?

- Que nada Shina. – desanimou – Eu não consigo ficar com mais ninguém depois que conheci aquele Deus grego. – se debruçou sobre a carteira.

- Ai, lá vem você de novo. Você ta gamadona no Aoria, mas nem tem coragem de falar um simples "oi" pra ele. – irritou-se – Vai amiga, solte essa fera que tem dentro de você e vai pra luta, antes que chegue outra e te vença.

- Credo Shina, como você é hein e você acha que eu consigo ter essa sua cara de pau e dar em cima dele? – perguntou – Não da amiga, quando o vejo, eu travo.

Shina suspirou. É sua amiga era tímida demais pra fazer algo. _"Ai amiga, não se preocupe, eu vou te ajudar a ficar com ele, pode deixa" _pensou consigo mesma, mas por hora, ela resolveu mudar de assunto.

OoOOooOOooOOoo

Agora sim os dois resolveram ver quem era que estava vindo e não se surpreenderam ao ver que eram os amigos de ambos. Mas ao ver a reação de cada um, não sabiam se riam ou se tentavam se explicar, pois Afrodite estava tão assustado que se jogou nos braços fortes de Carlo e este segurava seu Dido firme, mas também estava chocado demais pra fazer algo.

- CACETE! – gritou Aioros pondo uma mão na boca.

Shura que estava alguns passos atrás de Aioros deu um pulo de susto com o grito do grego e ficou mais assustado ainda ao ver o motivo do grito.

Aioria ficou no mesmo lugar, pois estava difícil de acreditar na própria visão. Kamus que estava de mãos dadas com Shaka, no máximo arqueou uma sobrancelha, ao contrario de Shaka que ficou mais branco do que já era. Aldebaran caiu sentado no chão por causa do susto e começou a fazer o sinal da cruz repetidas vezes, já achando que eram assombrações.

Miro arregalou os olhos e se seu maxilar não estivesse preso ao crânio, já estaria no chão há muito tempo. E Mu, bom, ele teve quase todas as reações ao mesmo tempo. Estava paralisado, com os olhos arregalados, mais branco que um papel e com uma enorme vontade de dizer algo, mas sua voz não saía, ele só ficava abrindo e fechando a boca.

Digamos que foi um choque para todos ao verem os dois juntos. Mas Afrodite resolveu dizer algo, ou melhor, repetir.

- AI MINHA DEUSA!!! – Após este seu segundo grito parece que Dido recuperou o fôlego – O-o que ta acontecendo aqui? Eu te vendo dois Saga? Será que eu preciso de óculos? Ai, ai, isso é demais pra minha cabecinha cheia de cachos. (**N/A:** Será que alguém assiste 'Uma escolinha muito louca'? Oo).

- Dido se acalme. – começou Saga, já resolvendo que fez silencio demais – Sem escândalo, por favor! Eu posso explica... Bom pelo menos eu acho.

- Kanon, você não disse que tinha um hermano gêmeo. – disse Shura.

- Ahn?! Peraí cara... Ele não é... Meu... Meu... – Kanon estava mais confuso ainda – Ele não é meu... Irmão. – terminou num sussurro, mas que todos conseguiram ouvir.

- Ma como no? – começou Mascara – Vocês são cara de um focinho de outro.

Afrodite ao ver as expressões nos rostos dos clones, digo, meninos, tomou uma decisão – Hei rapazes... Queridinhos, é melhor nós sairmos daqui, sim?! Vamos pra pracinha que tem aqui perto da escola. – tentou mudar de assunto e parece que conseguiu, pois todos resolveram ir para a praça.

Ao chegarem à praça, todos foram para uma parte cheia de arvores, sentaram-se em um circulo. Saga ficou ao lado de seus amigos e Kanon fez o mesmo, mas quando perceberam sem querer se sentaram lado a lado.

Afrodite aprestava atenção em tudo ao seu redor, principalmente nas reações de Saga e Kanon. Viu que vez ou outra seus olhares se chocavam e ficavam levemente rubros. _"Aí tem coisa, e eu vou descobrir o que é"_ pensava Afrodite, mas antes que o clima ficasse mais pesado do que já tava, resolveu iniciar a conversa.

- Err... Saga, você pode nos explicar o que ta acontecendo? – perguntou Afrodite.

- Bom Dido, só posso explicar até onde eu sei. – começou Saga – Mas acho melhor nos apresentarmos primeiro, o que acha?! – forçou um sorriso.

- Opa! Esqueci disso hehehe... – Dido coçou a cabeça meio que envergonhado.

- Eu sei disso Dido – riu Saga – Bom, então... Eu começo. – começou meio encabulado – Então... Esses são Aioria, Aioros, Afrodite, Shaka e Kamus. – conforme falava os nomes, cada um levantava a mão.

- Shaka e Kamus? – perguntou Kanon – Esses não são aqueles que você me apresentou no Chat? O Shaka era o nervosinho e o Kamus era o sério? – todos riram da pergunta e Shaka ia se levantar para bater no Kanon, mas Kamus o puxou de volta pela cintura, fazendo ele cair sentado no chão.

- Acalme-se mon cher, eles só querem te irritar. – falou Kamus, tentando acalmar Shaka.

- Se querem, avise a eles que estão conseguindo! – reclamou Shaka e cruzando os braços.

- HAHAHA, o cara é estressado mesmo hahaha – Riu Kanon – Bom, acho que é minha vez – disse após controlar o riso – Esses são Miro, Mu, Carlo, mas ele prefere que chamemos ele de Mascara da Morte, Aldebaran e Shura. Fez à mesma coisa que Saga, conforme falava os nomes, cada um levantava a mão.

- Bom, agora que todos nós fomos apresentados, vocês podem por gentileza nos dizer o que está acontecendo aqui? – exclamou Afrodite.

Após essa frase, Saga e Kanon se encararam por longos minutos. Não sabiam por onde começar, e quando começassem não sabiam como os amigos iriam reagir diante da história deles.

Saga respirou fundo e então começou – Já aviso que essa história vai ser longa. – disse olhando rosto por rosto.

- Não se preocupe cara, não temos para onde ir mesmo – disse Aioria sorrindo – Agora, queremos explicações!

**_Continua..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**OLÁ PESSOINHAAAAS!!!! O/ *olhares malignos em direção da autora* Err... é... *tremendo de medo* Gente, eu sei q isso já tah cansativo mas... ME PERDOOOOEEEEEEM POR FAVOOOOOOR *-* **

**Bom e sobre o tal Giovani, ele existe sim, e eu era loka por ele, agora ele deve estar com 22 ou 23 anos (sim, como na fic ele é mais velho) e para meu azar, ele era do signo de ESCORPIÃO Ò.Ó (nós aquarianos temos um facro por escorpiões -.-)**

**Galera, o q tenho a dizer é a mais pura verdade (por + q não pareça) Eu, no mês de dezembro, entrei em depressão, num saia da cama por nada desse mundo, nem TV eu assistia. Eu entreva na internet, lia algumas fics, mas pra mim num tinha aquela graça. Mas graças a meu otouto de coração e mais alguns fãs da fic, eu fui me animando e acabei por ternimar esse cap.**

**A vcs q levantaram meu animo: um muito obrigada ^^ Agora espero poder desencalhar essa fic rsrs AAAAA... já ia esquecendo, tbm demorei, pois minha beta, começou a trabalhar a semana inteira, então, esse cap não foi betado. Espero, tbm q minha qrida beta, consiga arranjar um tempo pra poder, descansa e me ajuda aki neh xD**

**Bom, mas chega de papo e vamos direto pra o q interessa... A ENTREVISTAAA \O/**

**Ana -** Olá meu povo e minha pova xD aki está começando mais um _"Ana Jaganshi Show",_ infelismente a 2ª apresentadora num vai estar aki pra me ajudar dessa vez, mas vou tenta fazer isso sozinha ^^ E q venham ao palco ALDEBARAN E SHINAAAA *aplausos*

_**Shina** - Buona notte gente. *sorrindo*_

_**Aldebaran -** E aew gente? * mais animado*_

**Ana - **Olá queridos, sejam bem vindos ao programa *os dois sorriem em agradecimento* Bom, vamos começar com a pergunta q ñ quer se calar... como vcs começaram o namoro?

_**Deba** - hehehe... bom pra mim foi meio complicado, pois tinha q conquistar o coração dela xD_

_**Shina** - Mas se não fosse pela insistencia dele nunca teriamos começado, pois como todos viram nos animes e mangás, eu era apaixonada pelo Seiya, mas hj estou muito feliz ao lado do meu tourão ^^_

**Ana** - Nossa q lgl! Mas então o q acharam da entrevista anterior?

_**Shina** - Q o mestre Shion estava bem estressadinho._

_**Deba** - Tbm pudera, o mestre ancião falar da fida particular deles daquele jeito *nós duas concordamos com a cabeça* aaaa falando neles, fiquei sabendo q vai fazer um terceiro "Da amizade para o amor" e o casal principal são... *Ana tapa a boca do taurino*_

**Ana** - Hey, num é pra estragar a surpresa ò.ó *sussurra* Bom... e sobre a fic? O q estão achando dela?

_**Deba** - Tirando q vc colocou minha amazoninha com outro cara, eu to gostando... os caras vão sofrer pacas ._

_**Shina** - É... até q não tá tão ruim assim *da de ombros*_

**Ana** - tava demorando ¬¬ Mas bem, já q o tempo é curto, querem dar algum recado pra alguém?

_**Shina e Deba** - Sim!_

_**Deba** - Ei gente, mande umas reviews aí pra levanta o animo dessa autora aki q nós dois iremos responder._

_**Shina** - É vero... e agora vcs podem fazer perguntas pra qualquer um dos q já foram entrevistados... até as mais maliciosas *sussurra* _

_**Deba e Shina** - Até mais gente o/ \o_

**Ana** - Até o proximo programa o/

**Caraca, demorei mais postei, espero q gostem da fic e do programa e espero a review de vcs, pois como sempre digo... DEIXEM UMA REVIEW E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA FELIZ!!!!**


	9. Pequena disculção e a idéia de Aioria

_Olá, olha eu aqui de novo ^¬^, essa é a mais nova fic do pedaço e já vou começar a dar meus recadinhos antes que alguém desavisado entre por engano._

_1º - Essa fic é __**YAOI**__, pra quem não sabe, são homens se beijando, abraçando, no caso namorando._

_2º - Aqui também terá __**LEMON**__, no caso: são homens se __**PEGANDO**__ literalmente. XD_

_3º - Já que tá na cara a fic tem __**INCESTO!!**__ Repito __**INCESTO**__! Então para quem não gosta de ver os geminianos se pegando é só clicar no __**(X) **__na lateral direta que ela não morde._

_4º - Nessa história eu terei 2 amigas me ajudando a escrevê-la (já que eu sozinha irei estragá-la de vez XP). Uma delas já fez sua pequena participação no primeiro capitulo e ela é.... Tchan tchan tchan tchaan... Só saberão no final de capitulo hahahahaha...._

_5º - Pra quem não tem nenhum problema com o que eu disse aí em cima, tenham uma boa leitura =^.^=_

_6º - E por último, os nomes _**Leônia, Pátrocles, Túlio, Samuel, Júlia, Acácia, etc...**_ São de minha autoria, menos _**Carlo**_ (que irá aparecer logo, logo) que é da Pipe, então os créditos dele vão pra ela ^^ e não tem fins lucrativos, é só pra diversão mesmo._

* * *

_**Pequena discussão e idéia de Aioria**_

Para Saga nunca fora tão difícil falar como estava sendo desta vez. Falar que se conheceram pela internet era uma coisa, agora, falar que iniciaram um namoro por lá e nem mandaram fotos um para o outro para saber como eram, era outra coisa.

Com Kanon não estava sendo muito diferente, ele só ficava quieto olhando para o rosto de cada um e por ultimo para o rosto de Saga, e pensando o porquê deles serem idênticos.

"_Será que somos gêmeos? Não, se eu tivesse um irmão gêmeo minha mãe diria. Não diria?" _pensava Kanon _"Mas e se minha mãe não é minha mãe? E se eu fui clonado? Ou então quem sabe, fui seqüestrado ao nascer?"_ (**N/A:** Nossa só o Kanon pra pensa idiotice Oo, mas avisa ele que ta chegando perto xD).

Saga não agüentando mais os olharem interrogativos para cima de si, saiu de seu lugar e começou a andar em circulo para ver se conseguia se acalmar um pouco, mas não teve muito sucesso, pois cada vez que olhava na direção de Kanon, ficava mais nervoso ainda.

- Mon ami, se acalme, assim você vai deixar todos nervosos. – disse Kamus.

- É cara, o Kyu tem razão! Tente se acalmar. – concordou Shaka – E sente-se aí antes que você fure o chão.

- Me acalmar? ME ACALMAR? – parou e ficou olhando para o casal – Como eu vou me acalmar se depois de um ano inteirinho descubro que o cara com quem namoro é idêntico a mim? - irritou-se Saga - Isso se claro nós não formos parentes. – terminou sarcástico.

- Vocês são namorados? – perguntou Aldebaran incrédulo.

- Ahn? É... Bem... – ótimo, ele falou alto e nem percebeu, agora como iria explicar isso?

- Olha cara, eu perguntei isso, não é por ter preconceito, pois não tenho. – justificou-se Deba rapidamente – Mas to perguntando, pois, quem em sã consciência, começa um namoro pelo Chat e nem pensa em manda uma _foto_ pra saber como é o outro?! – explicou o óbvio.

- Gente, até eu que sou meio inconseqüente...

- _Meio_ inconseqüente, Mi? – perguntou Mu sarcástico interrompendo Miro.

- Como ia dizendo... – olhou enfezado em direção de Mu – Até eu sei que se começar um namoro pelo Chat TEM que trocar fotos. (**N/A:** Nossa essa doeu... Miro dando sermão? O negocio ta feio mesmo).

- Qual é caras! Agora vão criticar a gente? – perguntou Kanon que estava quieto até agora.

- Bom, o amigo de vocês tem razão. – começou Aioros – A merda já ta feita.

- Obrigado pelo apoio moral Oros. – falou Saga sarcástico.

- Mon Dieu, será que da para pararem com essa discussão e se focarem mais no problema dos dois ali?! – reclamou um Kamus já estressado.

- Gente eu tive uma idéia! – falou Aioria após um longo tempo calado.

- Eu tenho até medo de ouvir. – falou Dido.

- Cara é sério! Essa idéia é boa.

- Então fala homem de Zeus, não me deixe mais curioso do que já estou!

- Dido você sempre foi curioso e isso não tem conserto. – zombou vendo Afrodite fazer um bico – E minha idéia é o seguinte... Porque vocês não trocam de lugar pra descobrir se são parentes mesmo ou não?!

Após dizer isso todos ficaram de bocas abertas, como não pensaram nisso antes? Isso até que daria certo, pois são idênticos, até suas mochilas são parecidas.

- Queridos nem eu podia ter tido uma idéia melhor! – começou Dido – Essa idéia é MARA, amei. Oria, o que você andou tomando que ficou assim tão inteligente? Olha cuidado viu, porque senão seus miolinhos podem pifar por não ter usados eles antes, hein! – piscou um olho divertido.

- Haha, muito engraçado Afrodite. – depois dessa todos riram.

- Ora Dido, não fale assim do meu maninho. – disse após controlar a risada com muito custo – Gente, parem de rir, meu irmãozinho aqui é inteligente sim! – abraçou Aioria pelos ombros – E Sa, eu gostei da idéia dele.

- É fácil falar, mas a gente não pode trocar de lugar de um dia pro outro, pois eu não sei como é a vida dele e ele não sabe como é a minha... E tem também a academia, eu não posso deixar de cuidar dela, e... E...

- Saga para de falar que eu to vendo que você não tem mais desculpas e vocês podem trocar de lugar daqui uma ou duas semanas. – disse Shaka – Acho que isso é tempo suficiente pra vocês se conhecerem melhor, conhecer da vida de cada um e talz.

Saga que estava de pé até agora, praticamente se jogou no chão para se sentar. E até que seus amigos tinham razão, não custava nada tentar e até seria bom isso, para poder descobrir se são parentes ou não, pois por algum motivo estava sentindo algo especial por Kanon.

- Ta gente, pode até ser, mas eu não sou o único que tem que decidir por aqui! – olha para Kanon – Kanon... O que você... Achou da idéia deles?

Kanon olhou pra todos ao seu redor, seus amigos e seus novos amigos concordavam com a cabeça. É até que não seria uma má idéia, mas mesmo que Saga fosse seu irmão, ele achava meio impossível que seus sentimentos mudassem, pois desde que o viu – após o choque - sentiu algo muito forte por Saga. Algo muito mais forte que uma mera amizade.

- É... Até podemos tentar. – disse por fim – Mas temos que combinar todos juntos, não acham?

- Yo concordo. – disse Shura.

- Io também concordo – falou Carlo – Mas que tal resolvermos isso em outro lugar. – apontou discretamente para um homem com cabelos compridos prateados – Pois o inspetor Minos já ta rondando a escola a procura de "fugitivos".

Todos concordaram com ele e levantaram-se o mais rápido possível, pegaram seus materiais e se mandaram dali. Durante duas semanas, eles tinham muito que fazer, mas nesse momento eles tinham é que fugir de um inspetor mala.

* * *

_**Continua...**_

**Olá gente *leva tijolada* pow, tijolo?! Essa doeu gente... bom mas peço um zilhões de desculpa pela demora... Motivo? Tah essa não tem desculpa, pois foi pura preguiça msm -.-"**

**Bom já q não tenho muita desculpa dessa vez, vou responder os reviews q não pude responder por msg e começar a entrevista...**

_**Shina: Io no acredito que vc gosto Andrey Oo**_

_**Deba: Meu amor até q não fico ruim... E sim o cap ficou curto msm**_

_**Shina: Nossa apressadinho, já quer eles num motel? Hihihi**_

_**Ana: Acho q estraguei meu **__**otouto**__** O.O**_

**Bom... review respondida, então vamos pra entrevista (xi até rimo xD)**

**Ana -** Olá povinho!!! Sentiram minha falta *grilos* err... Bem está começando mais um "Ana Jaganshi Show" e dessa vez a 2ª apresentadora estará aqui para me ajudar na...

**Praj - **Oi gente!!! Que bom ver vocês novamente. Hoje o show ta muito bom, afinal o casal que vamos entrevistar é um dos casais mais amados de todo mundo fanfiction... São eles os lindos, maravilhosos: Afrodite e Máscara da Morte!!!! Palmas!!!

**Ana –** Ahn... Praj eu tava falando e... *é ignorada por todos* A esquece... Sejam bem vindos Mask e Dido, sintam-se a vontade.

*Dido anda elegantemente até o sofá e se senta cruzando as pernas delicadamente, já Mascara com seu andar másculo e sensual senta-se logo ao lado do outro cavaleiro.*

*Ana vai andando para sentar-se ao lado de Afrodite, quando Praj chega sem nem perceber a amiga senta-se ao lado do pisciano. *

**Ana - ***se senta ao lado de Mask tentando disfarçar* Bom Carlo... Posso te chamar de Carlo neh?!

_**Mask - **__Você me conhece assim tão bem pra ter tanta intimidade?_

_**Dido – **__Ai mozão, não seja mal educado, nós somos os convidados._

**Praj - **E por falar nisso, como vcs se sentem em estar aqui?

_**Mask – **__Como vc acha que nos sentimos? Somos praticamente os últimos a serem chamados. Até o Deba que nem tem um par fixo foi chamado antes de nós. Muita desconsideração..._

_**Dido - ***__interrompe Mask*__AAHH estamos muito emocionados. É um sonho pra cada um de nós virmos aqui e falar por nós mesmos, direto com nossos fãs..._

**Ana –** E gente... Como vcs descobriram que se amavam?

_**Mask -**__ Isso não é... *é interrompido de novo*_

_**Dido -**__ Nossa queridinha é uma história muito longa, mas quem descobriu primeiro fui EU é claro... Depois foi questão de tempo convencer ele rsrs_

**Ana - **Aaaa que lindo!!! Mas é claro que seria vc que descobriria... *sorri orgulhoso enquanto olha de reolho para a apresentadora*

**Praj - **E o fic? O que vcs estão achando?

_**Dido – **__Bom, eu to ficando com dó dos gêmeos, tadinhos._

_**Mask -**__ Io no! *sorriso sádico* Quem mando tenta domina o mundo?_

**Ana - **Bom, mas estão prontos para ajudá-los sempre que precisarem neh?!

_**Mask – **__Hunf!_

_**Dido – **__Mas é claro! É pra isso q serve os amigos._

**Praj -** Muita sorte deles por ter um amigo como vc dido.

_**Dido - **_*_sorri* Brigadinho amor._

**Praj -** Bom, Mas e sobre vcs no fic, o que vcs podem contar?

_**Mask - **__É da pro gasto! *desdenha*_

_**Dido **__– Eu to amando._

**Ana - ***olha pros lados com uma cara * Gente odeio ter q dizer isso, mas o programa ta chegando ao fim.

_**Dido - **__*com carinha de dó* - AAA que peninha..._

**Praj -** Só pq tava ficando bom... ó.ò

_**Dido **__- Eu queria agradecer pelo carinho de todos. Foi muito bom estar aqui e conversar com vocês._

**Praj -** nyaahhh vc é tão lindinho!!!

_**Mask**_ - _*olha bravo pra praj* - Hei, não se empolga não!_

**Praj** - *treme* Bom... Er... Gente vamos terminando por aqui. Esperamos que todos tenham gostado muito.

**Ana -** Sim pq nos adoramos!!!

**Pra -** Muito! xD E não se esqueçam, vcs podem mandar perguntas para todos nossos entrevistados, não somente nossos queridos aqui *Dido sorri enquanto Mask da de ombros*

como também nossos outros entrevistados.

**Ana -** com certeza! E o melhor, pode ser qualquer pergunta, e quando digo qualquer pergunta, estou querendo dizer QUALQUER PERGUNTA mesmo...

_**Dido –**__ Xau queridinhos o/_

_**Mask –** __É... Xau. To indo. *se levanta e sai._

**Praj -** Muitos beijos pra todos, meus queridos muito obrigada!

**Ana – **Até o próximo cap.

**Demorei mais postei... DEIXEM REVIEW E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA FELIZ!!!!!!!**


	10. Pondo o plano em ação

_Olá, olha eu aqui de novo ^¬^, essa é a mais nova fic do pedaço e já vou começar a dar meus recadinhos antes que alguém desavisado entre por engano._

_1º - Essa fic é __**YAOI**__, pra quem não sabe, são homens se beijando, abraçando, no caso namorando._

_2º - Aqui também terá __**LEMON**__, no caso: são homens se __**PEGANDO**__ literalmente. XD_

_3º - Já que tá na cara a fic tem __**INCESTO!!**__ Repito __**INCESTO**__! Então para quem não gosta de ver os geminianos se pegando é só clicar no __**(X) **__na lateral direta que ela não morde._

_4º - Nessa história eu terei 2 amigas me ajudando a escrevê-la (já que eu sozinha irei estragá-la de vez XP). Uma delas já fez sua pequena participação no primeiro capitulo e ela é.... Tchan tchan tchan tchaan... Só saberão no final de capitulo hahahahaha...._

_5º - Pra quem não tem nenhum problema com o que eu disse aí em cima, tenham uma boa leitura =^.^=_

_6º - E por último, os nomes _**Leônia, Pátrocles, Túlio, Samuel, Júlia, Acácia, etc...**_ São de minha autoria, menos _**Carlo**_ (que irá aparecer logo, logo) que é da Pipe, então os créditos dele vão pra ela ^^ e não tem fins lucrativos, é só pra diversão mesmo._

* * *

_**Pondo o plano em ação**_

Três dias se passaram depois do "pequeno" encontro de Saga e Kanon e durante esses três dias, foi o suficiente para todos se conhecerem bem. Mas é claro que todos da escola se espantaram ao ver os dois, principalmente os que os conheciam, viram que eram idênticos demais.

Mas como Saga sempre foi um dos espertinhos da sua turma, inventou uma historia sem pé nem cabeça. De que eram parentes distantes, por isso a semelhança e como sempre a turma da sua sala de aula, caíram direitinhos, até os professores, que nem pensaram em confirmarem com os pais de ambos.

Kanon e Saga acabaram por se ver diariamente, se não fosse na escola, era em atividades que juntava as duas turmas, transformando num grupo gigante. A convivência diária para a coleta de informações das famílias de Saga e Kanon e os momentos de descontração acabou por fazer com que todos ficassem muitos amigos.

Os garotos combinaram de se encontrar todos os dias após a escola. Todos se reuniam na casa de Mu, pois seu pai Shion, o diretor da escola, ficava na escola até tarde da noite deixando a casa a mercê dos meninos.

- A Mu, me traz mais coca! - Miro gritava preguiçoso deitado sobre o puff da sala.

- Não sou seu garçom Miro. - Mu olhava emburrado para o amigo.

- Acho que vocês já podiam fazer a troca. Isso já ta demorando demais. Até parece novela mexicana. - Aioria brincava com Kiki o gatinho de estimação de Mu.

- Ah, concordo gente! Quero ver um pouco de ação nisso! - Afrodite tirava delicadamente a franja dos olhos.

- Eu não sei. - Saga olhava ansioso para suas mãos. - Acho que meus pais vão perceber a diferença. Afinal só somos iguais na aparência.

Kanon olhava preocupado para Saga. Na verdade não se importava muito com a troca, mas sim em descobrir a razão da semelhança dos dois e resolver rapidamente tudo, para poder finalmente ficar com Saga.

- Certo gente, vamos pensar. O que falta ainda cada um aprender sobre o outro? - Shaka interrogava os amigos.

- O Kanon já sabe como é o trabalho na academia? - Kamus perguntava para Saga.

- Putz, acabei esquecendo completamente de ensinar o trabalho da academia. - Saga olhava para Kanon que sorria para ele. Ao visualizar o sorriso do outro, Saga não sabia se sorria também ou simplesmente ficava ali enfeitiçado.

- Muito bem, então é isso! Vão logo pra lá que tenho mais o que fazer. - Carlo se levantava nervoso.

- Ai Carlo, que grosseria! - Afrodite beliscava de leve o namorado.

O pessoal caiu na gargalhada diante do casal "tão amoroso".

OoOOooOOooOOoo

Mais tarde Kanon e Saga chegam na academia. Saga pensou que seria melhor irem à noite, depois que a academia já estivesse fechada para não terem problemas.

- Nossa é bem bonita sua academia. - Kanon olhava tudo admirado.

- É, meu pai e eu trabalhamos duro por ela. É um lugar especial, pois fizemos juntos. - Saga falava sorridente.

Kanon observou os olhos do outro brilhando enquanto falava. Saga ia ascendendo as luzes da academia por etapas, para que não chamasse tanta atenção de quem passasse lá fora.

- Aqui fica a parte onde temos as aulas. Temos vários tipos aulas de arte marcial e também de alongamento e aeróbica. - Saga explicava detalhadamente para Kanon. - Vou te levar para conhecer os equipamentos. Ali ficam as esteiras, elípticos e as bicicletas. Vem comigo vou lhe explicar como funcionam os equipamentos de musculação. - Kanon seguia Saga prestando atenção em cada detalhe. Saga explicava o nome e o funcionamento de cada máquina.

Num dado momento Saga fez Kanon sentar-se num aparelho para lhe explicar como funcionava. - Nesta estação você vai trabalhar os músculos das costas e tríceps. Vou colocar um pouco de peso aqui para você experimentar. - Saga fixou os pesos e abaixou a barra para que Kanon segurasse. - Está muito pesado? - Saga olhava para Kanon que fazia uma careta ao tentar abaixar a barra.

- Ahh... Um pouc... AAAAHHH!!! - Kanon acabou por não conseguir segurar a barra que escorregou de sua mão, o que fez com que ele perdesse o equilíbrio. Saga para tentar impedir que o outro se machucasse tentou segurá-lo pelo lado para que ele não caísse do banco, mas acabou desabando junto com Kanon.

Saga caiu com força de costas no chão enquanto Kanon caiu sobre ele. Saga estava de olhos fechados sentindo a dor nas costas e o peso sobre si. Logo sente um alito suave e doce sobre seu rosto. - Você está bem?

Ao abrir os olhos devagar Saga se depara com dois olhos idênticos aos seus muito próximos. E lábios mais próximos ainda.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Olá povo! Espero q dessa vez eu tenho demorado menos xP bom depois desse cap, não tenho certeza se o próximo vai ser rápido, pois como viram a situação ta comprometedora hehehe**

**Bom, esse capitulo já que foi praticamente feito todo pela minha beta, os créditos dela gente ^^ deve ser por isso q tah bom esse cap rsrsrs... Mas agora q tão de começarmos a entrevista??? xD**

**Ana – **Konbanwa gente, aki está começando mais um "Ana Jaganshi Show" e dessa vez nossa adorada Prajna não pode estar aqui hj com a gente, uma pena -.- Mas... Agora com vcs... AIOROS E SHURAA!!!

*Aioros entra com seu sorriso deslumbrante, mas Shura não fica atrás, com seu sorriso arrasador. Os dois sentam-se lado a lado*

**Ana - ***Ana toda empolga se senta entre os dois* Bom queridos, eu queria saber o que vcs estão achando dessa fic?

_**Shura **__– Primero, olá a todos e bien, até que yo estoy gustando__. _

_**Aioros**__ – Sim, eu tbm estou adorando. Os dois ali vão se encrencar msm rsrs_

**Ana** – AAAAA Oros meu lindo, a minha querida Praj mandou um beijo pra vc!

_**Aioros**__ – Nossa, obrigado Praj ^^ que pena q vc num esteja aki pra ganhar um beijo *leva um beliscão de Shura* Na sua bochecha hehe ^^'_

**Ana** – Bom o que vcs acham que irá acontecer agora?

_**Shura**__ – __Yo__ lá sei o que irá acontecer? Ô.o_

_**Aioros**__ – Eu não sei o q irá acontecer, mas bem q eles podiam se pegar logo._

**Ana** – Nossa! O.O Mas bem, e como vcs acham q estão nessa fic?

_**Shura**__ – Eu estou quase dormindo nessa fic ¬¬_

_**Aioros**__ – É eu concordo... Quando é q a gente se pega nessa fic? Qro mais ação ._

**Ana** – Err... Bem, sinto ter que informar, mas... O programa esta acabando =/ mas antes de vcs ir, vcs gostariam de deixar algum recado para seus fãs?

_**Shura**__ – Bom vcs bem q podem fazer uma caridade pra essa autora aki e deixarem umas reviews pra ela neh?!_

_**Aioros**__ – E não se esqueçam q podem fazer qualquer pergunta para os que já foram entrevistados._

**Ana **– Acho q é td pessoal, então até o próximo programa... Sayonara o/

**Bom, vou ficando por aki e espero suas reviews, pois não perder o costume...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA FELIZ!!!**


	11. Ultimas instruções, pequeno teste e uma

_Olá, olha eu aqui de novo ^¬^, essa é a mais nova fic do pedaço e já vou começar a dar meus recadinhos antes que alguém desavisado entre por engano._

_1º - Essa fic é __**YAOI**__, pra quem não sabe, são homens se beijando, abraçando, no caso namorando._

_2º - Aqui também terá __**LEMON**__, no caso: são homens se __**PEGANDO**__ literalmente. XD_

_3º - Já que tá na cara a fic tem __**INCESTO!!**__ Repito __**INCESTO**__! Então para quem não gosta de ver os geminianos se pegando é só clicar no __**(X) **__na lateral direta que ela não morde._

_4º - Nessa história eu terei 2 amigas me ajudando a escrevê-la (já que eu sozinha irei estragá-la de vez XP). Uma delas já fez sua pequena participação no primeiro capitulo e ela é.... Tchan tchan tchan tchaan... Só saberão no final de capitulo hahahahaha...._

_5º - Pra quem não tem nenhum problema com o que eu disse aí em cima, tenham uma boa leitura =^.^=_

_6º - E por último, os nomes _**Leônia, Pátrocles, Túlio, Samuel, Júlia, Acácia, etc...**_ São de minha autoria, menos _**Carlo**_ (que irá aparecer logo, logo) que é da Pipe, então os créditos dele vão pra ela ^^ e não tem fins lucrativos, é só pra diversão mesmo._

* * *

_**Ultimas instruções, pequeno teste e uma novidade**_

"_Ótimo! E agora o que eu faço? Será que o beijo? Ou me levanto fingindo que nada aconteceu? E se eu beijá-lo... Será que irá gostar? Ou vai me odiar_?" Essas entre outras duvidas passavam na cabeça de Kanon. Ele queria e muito beijar Saga, mas tinha medo da reação dele.

"_Ah, quer saber? Foda-se! Seja o que Zeus quiser!" _Após esse curto pensamento, Kanon aos poucos foi aproximando sua boca da outra. Saga ao ver o que Kanon estava fazendo, no máximo arregalou os olhos. A cada segundo a boca do outro estava mais perto da sua e o pior... Ele não sabia o que fazer. (**N/A:** Vc não sabe, mas eu sei xP).

Kanon ao roçar seus lábios nos de Saga, se estremeceu todo e percebeu que seu "amigo" também se estremecera. Não havia duvida, Saga também o queria, mas quando pensou em unir seus lábios, eles escutaram um barulho de porta sendo aberta.

- Saga, você está aí filho? – uma voz masculina o chamou.

- Droga, é meu pai! – sussurrou Saga – Ele não pode nos ver juntos, senão ele surta – continuou sussurrando.

- Saga? – de novo Homero o chamou.

- Droga, o que eu faço? O que eu faço? – perguntou Saga.

- Você não sabe o que fazer, mas eu sei! – sussurrou Kanon com um sorriso suspeito e levantando um pouco o tronco.

- Hei, espera! O que você vai fazer? – segurou o braço de Kanon com certo desespero. (**N/A:** Gosto dele em cima de vc neh?! xD).

- Presta atenção! – levantou mais um pouco o tronco – Estou aqui pai! – falou mais alto pra que Homero o escutasse.

- O que você está fazendo seu louco? – sussurra Saga com mais desespero ainda.

- Não é obvio? Vou fingir que sou você! – alargou o sorriso – Agora se eu fosse você, me esconderia no banheiro. – concordou Saga com apenas um aceno. Para sua sorte o banheiro tava perto.

- Filho tem alguém aí com você? – perguntou Homero ainda perto da porta.

- Porque a pergunta pai? – perguntou Kanon ao se aproximar da porta.

- Nossa! Da onde você saiu filho? – olha para o lado assustado e Kanon ri – Que susto garoto! Bom, mas isso não interessa agora e respondendo a sua pergunta, é porque eu escutei passos.

- Anh? Ah é! É que... Bem... Err... É o Aioros que... Que está aqui. – gaguejou Kanon.

- O Aioros? Mas o que ele faz aqui?

- Bem, é que... Ele queria ajuda pra conquistar um carinha que ele gostou sabe? – tentou ser o mais convincente possível.

- Hum, sei... Mas pra isso precisa vir pra academia às 10 da noite? – desconfiou o pai de Saga.

- É que esse foi o único lugar que eu lembrei na hora.

- Está bem e onde está ele?

- Está no banheiro. – disse Kanon.

- Tudo bem, mas não fiquei até muito tarde aqui, sabe como sua mãe fica preocupada neh?! – disse Homero – Boa noite filho. – se virou pra ir embora.

- Sei sim pai, pode deixa que não vamos nos demorar aqui e boa noite. – sorriu e Homero foi embora.

Após o senhor Homero sair, Saga sai do Banheiro, encosta-se em um dos aparelhos que estava por perto e respira aliviado. É parece que a farça irá dar certo, mas por pouco seu pai não os dois juntos.

- Foi por pouco neh cara?! – começa Kanon pra acabar com aquele silencio – Mas pelo jeito podemos trocar de lugar tranquilamente.

- É verdade, só vamos resolver alguns detalhes que ficou faltando – disse Saga dando graças por Kanon ter esquecido do quase beijo deles.

- Está bem. – foi em direção de Saga para poder aprender a mexer direito nos aparelhos.

OoOOooOOooOOoo

Os rapazes ainda estavam na casa de Mu, esperando alguma noticia de Saga ou de Kanon, para saber como estavam indo as coisas.

- Nossa caras, eles tão demorando! – reclama Miro ainda jogado em um dos sofás.

- O Saga deve está dando todos os detalhes da academia. – diz Aioria ainda brincando, ou perturbando, o gato – Ele tem um amor por àquela academia que até me assusta.

- O que não te assusta hein?! – pergunta Shaka irônico – E deixa o coitado do gato em paz, acho que ele não te agüenta mais.

- Ninguém o agüenta por muito tempo gente. – diz Aioros rindo.

- Obrigado irmão, esse seu amor me comove! – ele solta o gato pra cruzar os braços emburrado enquanto todos riem.

Na mesma hora que Aioria soltou o bichano, Kiki saiu correndo e pulou no colo de Shaka, deu um pequeno giro e se aninhou ali mesmo, o que fez todos rir mais ainda.

- É, acho que o Kiki gostou de você. – disse Mu sorrindo docemente. "_Kiki, que inveja de você agora!"_ pensa Mu ainda olhando para seu gato no colo do loiro.

- Cuidado francês, assim você perde o namorado pra esse gato. – disse Miro piscando um olho para Kamus e rindo logo em seguida.

- Nossa Kyu, agora que eu lembrei! – exclama Shaka - Esquecemos de conta pra eles.

- Esqueceram de contar o que criatura? – pergunta Afrodite todo curioso – Já vão casar e esqueceram de contar, foi?

- Há-há, você me mata de tanto rir Dido. – diz Kamus irônico.

- Ai, eu sei que você me adora Kyu. - ri Afrodite.

- Bom o que temos pra dizer é que... – Shaka é interrompido pela campainha - É hoje! - bufa.

- Já volto, vou lá atender. - diz Mu indo em direção da porta. Apos alguns minutos Mu aparece com Saga e Kanon ao seu lado.

- E aí gente, perdemos alguma coisa? – pergunta Kanon.

- Quase que vocês perdem. – começa Miro – Pois o casalzinho ali. – aponta para Kamus e Shaka – Ia conta alguma novidade pra gente.

- E então, qual é a novidade? – pergunta Saga.

- A _novidade_ é que eu o e Kyu terminamos! – diz Shaka com um tom irônico e acariciando o bichano.

- Como? - todos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Foi o que ouviram! - disse Kamus seco.

- Mas porque vocês terminaram? - pergunta Miro já pensando _"Que sorte! Agora eu posso tenta algo com o ruivinho"._

- Bom, a gente termino por que... Bem... - começa Shaka já ficando rubro - Bem... É que somos...

- São certinhos demais um pro outro? - interrompe Saga fazendo alguns rir.

- É... É mais ou menos isso. - concorda Shaka vermelho - Mas não é só isso, nós não nos amamos.

- É verdade. - começa Kamus - Acho que só foi mais curiosidade, já que nunca ficamos com outro homem na vida.

- Mas... Mas que bom que continuaram amigos neh? – diz Mu levemente rubro. _"Será que eu tenho chances com o Shaka?"_ pensa Mu.

- Bueno, vamos mudar de assunto que isso já deu no saco. – começa Shura ao perceber o tom rosado na face de seu amigo – E então Kanon, aprendeu alguna cosa?

- Nossa cara eu achava que era fácil! – começa Kanon após sentar-se no chão e encostando-se ao sofá – Mas eu vi que é bem difícil cuidar de uma academia.

- E deixa-me adivinhar – começou Aioros – Toda vez que ele te explicava algo sobre os aparelhos ele faltava até babar de tanto amor que ele tem pela academia! – riu.

- Hei! Eu não faço isso.

- Faz sim mon ami... Aquela academia é seu xodó que nós sabemos.

Após o comentário de Kamus todos riram e continuaram a conversarem mais um pouco. Quando deu 11 da noite, todos resolveram ir pra suas casas, pois já estava muito tarde e também, amanhã seria um dia longo.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Olá cambada! Como vcs tão? Td de boa, lá na lagoa?! Huahauhua nem me perguntei da onde tirei isso, mas pros curiosos, foi de uns vídeos q ando vendo e acabou pegando kkkk**

**Só pra saber... Demorei muito? Sim? Não? Talvez! Quem sabe! Ta parei ¬¬ espero que vcs tenham gostado do cap, vamos torcer pra que essa fic desande de uma vez neh hehehe mas esse cap só saiu graças a minha amiga ShakyHades, ele me ajudou nas partes q andei travando ^^**

**Então chega de pago, pois vou responder umas reviews aki e fazer a entrevista tão esperada *-* em falando de entrevistas... Acho que essa vai ser a ultima ó.ò pois to ficando sem assunto, mas vamos as reviews e depois a entrevista xD**

_**Ana - *olhando as reviews recebidas* Bom onii-san tbm senti muita saudade, mas qm vai responder vai ser Shura e Oros blz?!**_

_**Shura – Hombre, yo pensei que vc tinha desistido desse troço aki**_

_**Ana – Já vai começa ¬¬ *resmunga***_

_**Oros – Calma espanhol ^^" mas que bom que gostou, ficamos muito felizes ^^**_

_**Shura – Eu fico é com dó dele lendo essa coisa.**_

_**Ana – ò.ó**_

_**Oros – Err... Bem, fico lindo os dois se fitando msm e que bom que vc concorda com a gente, só que até agora ela não disse qndo é que vamos nos pega -.-**_

_**Ana – Err... Chega neh?! Agora se mandem daki ò.ó *empurra eles pra fora do quarto***_

**Bom... "Vamos à entrevista neh gente hehe ^^"**

**Ana –** E aew meu povo, mais um programa está pra começar e hj vamos receber ao palco os gêmeos mais gostosos de Saint Seiya, podem entrar SAGA E KANON.

*Os gêmeos gostosos, entram com um sorriso sedutor em seus rostos e vão em direção ao sofá*

**Ana -** *corre e se sente entre os dois* No-nossa, vcs nem sabem o tamanho da minha emoção ver vcs aki *-*

_**Saga –**__ Oras, nós não podíamos recusar um convite seu ^^_

_**Kanon**__ – Ainda mais pq vc ta fazendo uma fic com a gente como principais xD_

**Ana – **Bom já que vc tocou no assunto, o que vcs estão achando da fic?

_**Saga**__ – É até que não ta ruim não *fala com desdém*_

_**Kanon – **__Eu só quero saber qndo é que a gente vai se pega._

**Ana – **Mas vcs Saints só pensam nisso Oo mas bem, o que acharam do cap 11?

_**Saga**__ – Eu pensei que seria pego fácil pelo meu pai -.-" _

_**Kanon **__– Mas convenhamos, eu sou um ótimo ator neh xP o coroa caiu direitinho hahaha_

**Ana - **E nessa tenho que concordar com vc rsrs e o que acharam da separação de Kamus com Shaka? Acharam que ficou faltando algo?

_**Saga**__ – Que nada, ficou boa e até continuaram amigos, coisa que é difícil de ver em muitos casais hj em dia._

_**Kanon –**__ Verdade, mas eu fiquei feliz pelo Miro..._

**Ana – **Sério? Por quê?

_**Kanon**__ – Pq já tava ficando cansado dele choramingando no meu ouvido, falando que o Kamus ta com outro e que iria matar a autora._

**Ana –** Ainda bem que eles terminaram msm neh hehe ^¬^" mas como sou uma autora baka e estou sem assunto, a entrevista termina por aki *ouve vaias* Eu sei gente, mas temos que terminar o programa, mas antes, vcs não querem manda algum recado para seus fãs?

_**Kanon**__ – Opa! Vamos querer sim..._

_**Saga**__ – Nós queremos mais é pedir pra que vcs que lêem, deixem reviews, pois essa baka aki *aponta pra autora* escreve para vcs fãs._

_**Kanon**__ – É isso aew e qm sabe, dependendo da colaboração de reviews, nós aki não nos acertemos mais rápido xP_

_**Saga –**__ E não se esqueçam, nas reviews vcs podem fazer perguntas para qualquer um de seus ídolos de saint seiya, então aproveitem._

_**Saga e Kanon**__ – Xau pra todos \o_ _o/_

**Ana –** Bye gente, até o próximo cap o/

**Bom, o programa acabou mas a fic não xD mas vamos colaborar gente, vcs não vão perder dedos nenhum ao digitar umas palavrinhas pra mim ^^**

**Até o próximo cap e como sempre... DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ!!!**


	12. Finalmente a troca

_Olá, olha eu aqui de novo ^¬^, essa é a mais nova fic do pedaço e já vou começar a dar meus recadinhos antes que alguém desavisado entre por engano._

_1º - Essa fic é __**YAOI**__, pra quem não sabe, são homens se beijando, abraçando, no caso namorando._

_2º - Aqui também terá __**LEMON**__, no caso: são homens se __**PEGANDO**__ literalmente. XD_

_3º - Já que tá na cara a fic tem __**INCESTO!**__ Repito __**INCESTO**__! Então para quem não gosta de ver os geminianos se pegando é só clicar no __**(X) **__na lateral direta que ela não morde._

_4º - Nessa história eu terei 2 amigas me ajudando a escrevê-la (já que eu sozinha irei estragá-la de vez XP). Uma delas já fez sua pequena participação no primeiro capitulo e ela é.... Tchan tchan tchan tchaan... Só saberão no final de capitulo hahahahaha...._

_5º - Pra quem não tem nenhum problema com o que eu disse aí em cima, tenham uma boa leitura =^.^=_

_6º - E por último, os nomes _**Leônia, Pátrocles, Túlio, Samuel, Júlia, Acácia, etc...**_ São de minha autoria, menos _**Carlo**_ (que irá aparecer logo, logo) que é da Pipe, então os créditos dele vão pra ela ^^ e não tem fins lucrativos, é só pra diversão mesmo._

* * *

_**Finalmente a troca**_

Segunda feira de manhã e todos os Alunos do colégio Agamenon Sartre estão enfrente a mesma, alguns riam, outros gritavam, tinha até uns que se xingavam "amigavelmente", mas tinha um grupinho que não faziam nada disso, no máximo só conversavam calmamente, apesar de um ou outro tentar animar aquilo. (**N/A:** Ta, eu sei, faz um tempo que não me entrometo, mas preciso dizer algo. Coloquei segunda feira, pois nem lembro mais que dia da semana eles tão -.-).

- Então caras, estão preparados pra hoje? – pergunta Aldebaran na maior calma.

- Valeu Deba por me lembra! – diz Kanon sarcástico – Você ta me vendo puta nervoso aqui, mas me faz o _favor_ de me lembra que hoje será a troca!

- Não sei do que você ta reclamando! – começa Shaka – Vocês dois iriam ter que se lembrar disso mais cedo ou mais tarde. – sorri cínico e apóia sua cabeça em suas mãos que estão apoiadas em suas pernas.

- Preferimos nos lembrar mais tarde! – exclamam os "clones" juntos.

Quando percebem que falaram ao mesmo tempo, se olham meio que assustados, mas por algum motivo se lembram do quase beijo na academia e ficam super vermelhos e desviam seus olharem. Os outros não percebem o rubor nas faces de ambos, mas riem por terem falados juntos.

- Aí gente, eu amo quando vejo vocês fazerem isso. – diz Afrodite entre risos e logo escuta o sinal tocar – Xi meus amores, é melhor nós entrarmos. – todos concordam com um aceno e entram no colégio.

Todos estavam indo para suas salas, cada um ia com sua turma. (**N/A: **No final eu dou a idade de todos pra vcs saberem direito). Miro estava conversando com Mu e estavam alguns passos atrás de Kamus, até que se lembra que o francês terminou seu namoro com o indiano, então resolveu aproveitar.

- Kamus! – o ruivo parou olhando para trás esperando que Miro se aproximasse mais – Err... Sabe, eu vi que você é o melhor da nossa classe e eu queria saber se você pode me dar uma ajudinha em química. Vo-você pode? – perguntou rubro. (**N/A:** Num creio o.o Miro vermelhinho? Vixi mainha, pirei de vez... Ta parei u.u fico quieta).

- Oui. – disse com um pequeno sorriso – Se quiser, pode ser hoje mesmo.

- Demorou! – diz Miro feliz da vida – Na minha casa ou na sua?

- Pode ser na minha, mas vamos pra sala antes que fiquemos pra fora. – diz por fim e os dois entram na sala de aula.

OoOOooOOooOOoo

As horas foram passando e as aulas não acabavam. Os alunos já estavam ansiosos para irem embora. O sinal toca para ultima aula e eles davam graças a todos os Deuses desde já. Miro aproveitou que sentava atrás de Kamus e se curvou um pouco até se aproximar da nuca do francês.

- Hei Kyu! – começou a falar próximo do ouvido de Kamus – A ultima aula agora é história neh? – percebeu os pelos da nuca do outro se arrepiar. Sorriu com isso.

- Anh? Ah! Oui será sim! – disse sem nem olhar para trás, estava muito rubro com a aproximação do grego. _"Mon Dieu, o que é isso? Parce que (1) estou todo arrepiado só por tê-lo tão próximo a mim? E porque eu estou com une vonlonté (2) louca de me virar pra trás e roubar um beijo dele"_ pensava Kamus sem entender.

Enquanto Kamus estava em seus pensamentos, Miro voltava a se sentar direito e na mesma hora que Miro se ajeita em seu lugar o professor de história aparece.

Apesar de ser um professor, ele era muito bonito. Tinha um porte atlético, cabelos castanhos escuros que iam até seus ombros largos, olhos verdes, que contrastava perfeitamente com sua pele morena, mas por incrível que pareça, ele não é um grego e sim um belo de um chinês.

- Olá turma, espero que tenham se divertido nesse final de semana. – sorri gentil e vê vários alunos gritando de felicidade – Que bom e por ser a ultima aula de hoje, prometo não pegar pesado com vocês. – ri da própria piada (**N/A:** Se é q isso foi uma O_o).

E começou a dar sua aula, fazendo algumas piadas entre cada explicação, por ser o primeiro dia de semana, ele resolveu falar de um assunto que os alunos já conheciam muito bem. Os Deuses gregos.

- Bem, queridos e queridas, é hora de descobrir se vocês me escutaram mesmo! – os alunos riram – Vamos fazer uma pequena brincadeira. Eu irei dizer o nome de algum Deus ou até mesmo os humanos que fizeram história na Grécia antiga e quem for o primeiro a responder e estiver certo irá ganhar dois pontos na nota. – disse por fim.

- Ah professor, só dois pontos? – reclama Mu.

- Sim, só dois pontos _senhor Gyatso (3)_! – disse Dohko só para implicar com seu aluno.

Os alunos ao escutarei o professor chamar Mu pelo sobrenome caíram na risada, pois Dohko só chama alguém assim, quando está bravo por causa da bagunça ou então só para implicar, já que ninguém gosta de ser chamado pelo sobrenome.

- Mas isso não é uma brincadeira, _professor Cheng (4)_. – diz Miro com um tom de ironia.

- Hei como você descobriu meu sobrenome? – pergunta desconfiado – Eu nunca disse meu sobrenome pra nenhum aluno!

- Oras professor... Eu tenho minhas fontes! – troca um sorriso suspeito com Mu e os dois caem na risada.

- Hum... Sei seu espertinho! – diz Dohko desconfiado – Mas vamos começar antes que a aula acabe. – olha para o livro escolhendo o nome de algum Deus – Vamos começar com um bem fácil. Quem pode me dizer os nomes dos Titãns?

- Oceano, Hipérion, Japeto, Céos, Créos e Cronos. – diz Kamus calmamente.

- Muito bom Kamus, dois pontos pra você. – diz Dohko sorrindo, mas Kamus não demonstra nenhuma expressão de contentamento.

- Bom já sabemos os nomes dos Titãns, mas agora quero saber os nomes das Titanidas. Alguém sabe? – sorriu ao ver as caras dos alunos tentando se lembrarem dos nomes das Titanidas.

- São Téia, Réia, Têmis, Mnemôsine, Febe e Téis. - Respondeu Shaka meio inserto.

- Nossa tenho dois alunos inteligentes. E quem sabe me responder quem são os pais desses Titãns?

- Essa eu sei responder. – diz Miro todo confiante – A mãe era Geia e o pai era Urano.

- Ora, ora, ora! Não é que o senhorzinho estava escutando minhas explicações! – ri Dohko da cara emburrada de Miro.

- O que você queria professor? – pergunta ainda emburrado – Eu sou grego, tenho que saber ora! – cruza os braços olhando para o lado ainda emburrado.

Todos na sala caíram na risada ao ver a birrinha de Miro, até Kamus estava achando muita graça nisso apesar de seu riso ser mais contido. _"Mon Dieu, é uma criança grande. Uma criança grande e bela."_ pensava olhando para trás para ver a cara emburrada de Miro e a vontade de beijá-lo voltou e com mais força. _"Par Dieu! (5) De novo esse pensamento? É melhor eu prestar atenção na aula antes que eu fique louco!"_ se virou para frente tentando afastar esses pensamentos.

- Bom parem de rir e vamos para mais uma pergunta. – olha o livro de novo – Hestia era deusa do que?

- Professor essa é fácil! – exclama Aioria – Ela é a Deusa do fogo e da lareira.

- Nossa estou impressionado. Meus dois alunos mais bagunceiros estão exemplares hoje. – diz com ironia – Sou o professor mais feliz do mundo. – ri com gosto e na mesma hora escuta o sinal tocar – Que pena meus caros, pois eu tinha mais perguntas para fazer. Hoje não teram lição para fazer, podem ir. – mal disse isso e os alunos saíram em disparadas.

OoOOooOOooOOoo

- Droga cara, porque a gente foi concordar com esse plano? – perguntou Kanon em desespero.

- Sinceramente nem eu sei! – respondeu um Saga desolado.

Todos da turma estavam em frente da escola vazia, alguns estavam sentados na escadaria da escola, outros em pé encostados na parede e alguns sentados em baixo da arvore. Saga era um dos que estavam da escadaria, mas Kanon ficava andando de um lado para o outro, feito uma barata tonta e ninguém estava mais agüentando isso.

- Para Kanon, isso já esta me irritando! – diz Mu já perdendo a paciência.

- Você fala isso porque não é com você! – para Kanon de andar e olha irritado para Mu – Eu quero saber o que você faria se descobrisse que tem alguém idêntico a você e ainda por cima vai trocar de lugar com ele por uma semana!

- Simples. – sorri e diz calmamente – Primeiro, se eu descobrisse que tinha alguém idêntico a mim, eu pegava com muito gosto. – os "clones" coram ao ouvir isso – Pois sou muito gostoso. – ri Mu todo convencido – E segundo, se "a gente" fosse trocar de lugar, eu ia com maior prazer, pois iria descobrir o porquê de sermos idênticos. – terminou alargando mais seu sorriso.

- Io agora estou vendo, tu é lerdo mais um é bobo hein? – ri Mask do "pequeno" comentário de Mu.

- Oh vocês dois aí. Vão fazer a troca logo ou não? – pergunta Miro já impaciente.

- Vamos! – dizem os clones em uníssono.

Saga e Kanon ficam frente a frente e começam a trocar seus materiais. Para a sorte de ambos, eles estavam com os uniformes e por incrível que pareça seus tênis são idênticos. Pelo jeito eles tinham os mesmos gostos. Agora só faltavam os detalhes finais.

- Bom Saga você já sabe. – começa Kanon – Os caras vão te acompanhar até minha casa e discretamente iram te mostrar onde fica meu quarto, mas cuidado com a Carmem, ela é muito esperta. – diz por fim.

- Beleza, vou tomar cuidado sim. – concorda com a cabeça - E você vai ser a mesma coisa. A minha turma vai te acompanhar até minha casa e te mostrar meu quarto. Na academia, qualquer coisa peça ajuda deles.

- Gente, esqueci de dizer. – todos olham para Miro – É que eu e o Kamus não vamos! – todos olham assustados pra eles e Kamus fica super corado – Calma gente doida, é que eu pedi pra ele me ajudar em uma matéria e ele prometeu que seria depois da aula. – sorri inocentemente. (**N/A:** Inocência é uma coisa q vc não tem queridinho ò.o).

Todos concordam com a cabeça e cada um vai pro seu lado. Kanon vai para casa de Saga sendo acompanhado pelos amigos deste e Saga vai para casa de Kanon sendo acompanhado pelos amigos do próprio. Bom, Miro e Kamus pegaram caminhos diferentes, foram pra casa do francês para Miro aprender um pouco mais de química.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**(1) Parce que - é porque em frances.**_

**_(2) Une vonlonté - é uma vontade em francês._**

**_(3) Gyatso - isso é coisa da minha beta Prajna Alaya, qualquer coisa, perguntei pra ela o pq do sobrenome do Muzin ser esse hehe_**

**_(4) Cheng - é sincero em chinês._**

**_(5) Par Dieu - é por Deus em frances._**

**Ai ai ai ui uiiii... ****É agora que o bicho vai pegar xD E boa noite meu povo, sentiram minha falta? *leva pedrada* Acho que isso foi um não X.x**

**E bem, finalmente trocaram de lugar neh, já era tempo -.-' mas será q a fic desanda de vez? Vamos torcer pra que sim ^^ e bem, dessa vez não teve beta... Digo, a ShakyHades consertou uma frasezinha q estava meio estranha, mas de resto num tem beta**

**Bem como prometi aí vão as idades dos saints**

**Kamus, Miro, Shaka, Mu, Deba e Oria - tem 17 anos.**

**Dido e Mask - tem 18 anos.**

**Saga, Kanon, Shura e Oros - tem 19 anos.**

**Eu sei q as idades estão meio estranhas, pois uns tem 19 outros 17, mas como viram, eu sempre ponho escola e outras vezes colegio, pois é td misturado xP Bem povinho espero não ter demorado muito ^^' e espero q tenham gostado, mas...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇA UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ!**


	13. Conhecendo a nova casa e derretendo o ge

_Olá, olha eu aqui de novo ^¬^, essa é a mais nova fic do pedaço e já vou começar a dar meus recadinhos antes que alguém desavisado entre por engano._

_1º - Essa fic é __**YAOI**__, pra quem não sabe, são homens se beijando, abraçando, no caso namorando._

_2º - Aqui também terá __**LEMON**__, no caso: são homens se __**PEGANDO**__ literalmente. XD_

_3º - Já que tá na cara a fic tem __**INCESTO!**__ Repito __**INCESTO**__! Então para quem não gosta de ver os geminianos se pegando é só clicar no __**(X) **__na lateral direta que ela não morde._

_4º - Nessa história eu terei 2 amigas me ajudando a escrevê-la (já que eu sozinha irei estragá-la de vez XP). Uma delas já fez sua pequena participação no primeiro capitulo e ela é... Tchan tchan tchan tchaan... Só saberão no final de capitulo hahahahaha..._

_5º - Pra quem não tem nenhum problema com o que eu disse aí em cima, tenham uma boa leitura =^.^=_

_6º - E por último, os nomes _**Leônia, Pátrocles, Túlio, Samuel, Júlia, Acácia, etc...**_ São de minha autoria, menos _**Carlo**_ (que irá aparecer logo, logo) que é da Pipe, então os créditos dele vão pra ela ^^ e não tem fins lucrativos, é só pra diversão mesmo._

* * *

_**Conhecendo a nova casa e derretendo o gelo**_

O caminho da escola para a casa de Kamus foi feito em absoluto silêncio. Kamus estava quieto para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo com ele, do porque esteve tendo aqueles tipos de pensamentos. Miro por seu lado estava quieto, pois não sabia o que falar. Passado um tempo eles chegam à casa do francês.

- Miro só vou trocar de roupa e já, já começamos a estudar! – diz Kamus ao deixar seu material em cima do sofá.

- Tudo bem! – Diz Miro sorrindo e senta no sofá.

Após Miro falar, Kamus sobe as escadas e vai em direção ao seu quarto, ao entrar lá, vai até seu guarda roupa e pega uma bermuda que mais parecia um short, pois ia até a metade de suas coxas e uma camiseta regata, pois estava muito calor e foi se trocar.

Enquanto isso na sala, Miro esperava pacientemente pelo amigo até que sente algo se esfregando em suas pernas. Quando olha pra ver o que era, percebe que era um gatinho siamês todo branco.

- Que gato fofo! – diz Miro acariciando o gatinho.

- Pelo jeito já conheceu o Sebastian! - diz com um pequeno sorriso no rosto já no fim da escada. _"Mon Dieu, um gato no colo de outro!"_ pensa Kamus sem querer.

- O nome dele é Sebastian, então? - diz Miro também sorrindo, já com o gato no colo. Sebastian solta um miado, todo enrolado que nem uma bolinha no colo de Miro.

- Pelo visto ele gostou de você. - diz Kamus sentando ao lado de Miro.

- Deve ser porque sou irresistível. - diz gargalhando após isso, mas sem deixar de acariciar o gato.

- Só você mesmo. – Ri Kamus só que mais tímido - Mas você parece gostar dele também. - Enquanto Kamus dizia isso, Sebastian se levantou, deu uma volta e deitou novamente.

- É que eu adoro animais. – vê o gato se levantar para após deitar-se em seu colo de novo - Nossa Kyu to vendo que seu gato é bem preguiçoso. - diz se divertindo com a situação.

- Pois é! Ele é muito manhoso. - diz Kamus acariciando o gato também – Bom, mas vamos estudar? – se levanta e pega seu material que estava no sofá.

- Há claro, vamos. – também pega seu material – Err... Kamus?

- Oui! – se vira em direção ao Miro.

- O Sebastian também pode ir? – pergunta com uma carinha pidona.

- Pode sim, mas apenas se não atrapalhar. – diz Kamus com um olhando sério para Sebastian.

- Ora ele não vai atrapalhar, não é Sebastian? – diz com o gato em seu colo novamente e este solta um pequeno miado.

- Vamos vocês dois. – diz Kamus com um pequeno sorriso já subindo as escadas.

Miro vai logo atrás e enquanto enchia o felino de carinhos, não tirava seus olhos das belas pernas do francês. _"Ui mamãe! Isso é que são pernas!"_ pensou Miro já adentrando o quarto de Kamus.

- Belo quarto! – comenta Miro olhando tudo bem arrumado – Acho que você nunca irá querer entrar no meu, pois é uma bagunça só! – ri de si mesmo.

- É! Acho que non vou querer entrar mesmo. – também ri e vê que Miro continua em pé – Pode senta Mi, non se preocupe que não paga.

- Ora, não é que o francês também tem humor hahaha... – se senta na cama de Kamus e se toca de um pequeno detalhe – Kyu, seu pais não estão em casa?

- Non! Eles estão trabalhando e só voltam no fim da tarde. – diz Kamus sem muita emoção.

- Bom... Vamos estudar neh? – fala Miro o perceber que por mais que Kamus tentasse disfarçar, ele estava com um olhar triste.

Kamus apenas concorda com um balançar de cabeça se sentando na cama ao lado de Miro para explicar a matéria de química.

OoOOooOOooOOoo

Kanon já estava de frente da casa que iria ficar durante uma semana, seus novos amigos estavam ao seu lado lhe dando apoio. Respirou fundo, tocou a maçaneta da porta e entrou na casa.

Deu uma olhada rápida na sala, era simples, mas muito bonita. A mãe de Saga tinha bom gosto. Aioros tocou em seu ombro e apontou discretamente uma porta, pelo jeito era a cozinha, foi aí que se lembrou. Sim era a cozinha mesmo, pois Saga avia lhe dito que toda vez que chegava em casa ia direto pra cozinha dar um beijo em sua mãe. Foi em direção daquele cômodo.

- Mãe! – como era estranho chamar outra mulher de mãe – Cheguei! – abriu a porta da cozinha.

- Meu filho porque demorou? – Acácia vai até seu filho lhe dando um beijo no rosto.

- É que... Que... Que eu e os caras ficamos conversando em frente à escola e nem vimos o tempo passar. – riu para tentar disfarçar o nervosismo.

- Ai minha santinha, só vocês mesmo! – percebe que entre a turminha de amigos estava faltando dois deles – Querido, onde é que estão os seus amigos Kamus e Afrodite?

- Ih Dona Aagje o Dido saiu com o namoradinho dele e o Kyu está dando aulas pra um amigo novo nosso! – diz Shaka educadamente.

- Ah mãe, em falando de estudar, estamos indo para o meu quarto. – começa Kanon – Vamos estudar as matérias que teram provas.

- Podem ir garotos, depois levo um lanchinho pra vocês. – sorri Acácia gentilmente e vê os meninos indo para o quarto de Saga.

Kanon sobe as escadas na frente, como já se conhece o lugar, mas quando sai das vistas de Dona Aagje se vira para os amigos com uma cara de interrogação que é atendida logo em seguida por Shaka.

- Venha eu lhe mostro onde é. – sussurra Shaka para que a mulher não o escuta-se e vai em direção ao quarto.

Shaka abre a porta do quarto e da passagem para Kanon ser o primeiro a entrar, coisa que este o faz rapidamente. Olhou em volta, era um belo quarto, bom pelo menos pra ele, pois era como um quarto de um garoto solteiro qualquer, mas uma pessoa apaixonada iria achar qualquer coisa do outro belo.

- Então é isso. – começa Aioria – Seja bem vindo ao seu novo quarto por uma semana. – sorri debochado já se jogando na cama como se fosse dele.

- Engraçadinho você neh? – Aioria abre um sorriso maior ainda – E você é sempre folgado assim? – aponta Kanon pro individuo deitado todo folgado na cama.

- Liga não Kanon, digo... _Saga_! – se corrige Aioros – Meu irmão sempre foi assim folgadão. – após esse comentário de Aioros todos caem na risada, menos Aioria claro, que senta na cama todo emburrado e cruza os braços.

- Bem gente, é melhor vocês me darem o resto das explicações sobre o que devo e não devo fazer. – diz Kanon quando consegue parar de rir – Mas vamos deixar os cadernos abertos pra se caso _minha mãe_ aparecer não desconfiar de nada.

Todos concodaram e já abriram seus cadernos e espalharam lápis, canetas e borrachas em cima da mesinha e da cama e os três começaram a explicar para Kanon onde ficavam as coisas que ele provavelmente iria precisar e também explicaram cada cômodo da casa. Por sorte alguns deles conhecem Saga desde a infância, pois senão estariam perdidos.

OoOOooOOooOOoo

Saga ao chegar em frente da casa foi parado por um dos amigos que queria lhe avisar de algo. Virou-se para poder saber o motivo e viu que era Mu quem tenha lhe parado.

- O que foi? – perguntou Saga querendo entender.

- É que acho que o Kanon esqueceu de lhe dizer algo. – disse Mu.

- Então que tal de você me dizer? – pergunta Saga com certo sarcasmo na voz.

- Sabe do jeito que você falou agora me fez me lembrar do Kanon! – disse Mu – Mas o que quero dizer é que toda vez que Kanon chega em casa ele vai até a mãe dele, a abraça pelos ombros e da um beijo no rosto dela e só pra saber, ela sempre esta na sala a essa hora vendo televisão. – diz por fim.

- É... O Kanon esqueceu de me dizer isso mesmo. Mas como você sabia que ele esqueceu de dizer isso? – olha desconfiado para Mu.

- Simples, ele é mestre para esquecer um detalhe tão simples como esse. – dessa vez quem respondeu foi Aldebaran.

Saga apenas deu uma curta risada, só podia ser o Kanon mesmo. Acabou se lembrando de quando se falavam pelo Chat, que Kanon já avia lhe dido que era ótimo para se esquecer de pequenos detalhes.

Agora que se conheceram, não entraram mais no Chat, preferiram pensar um pouco para ver o que iriam fazer, mas agora que trocaram de lugar eles vão ter que voltarem a conversarem pelo Chat, ou melhor, pelo MSN. Bom, agora era tudo ou nada. Respirou fundo e entrou na casa.

Nossa aquilo que era casa. Não que ele fosse ligado em riquezas e tal, mas falo sério. Televisão plasma de 45 polegadas, sofá de couro preto, a mesinha de centro que era a coisa mais simples que tinha ali, mas que não tirava a beleza do lugar, só aumentava.

Foi aí que reparou na mulher sentada no sofá toda distraída vendo algum programa de talk show. Leônia estava de costa para ele, mas mesmo assim deu pra ver que ela era muito bonita.

Foi em direção a ela lhe abraçando pelos ombros e lhe dando um leve beijo em sua bochecha. Ao fazer esse simples ato se assustou, pois se sentiu muito bem ao fazer isso.

- Olá mamãe! – disse Saga, mas já logo pensando _"Nossa, eu pensei que iria estranhar ao chamá-la de mamãe, mas não... Eu, por algum motivo... Gostei"_.

- Oi meu menino! – se virou ela para olhá-lo nos olhos - Você demorou, onde esteve? – perguntou com um sorriso doce.

-Estive na escola até agora com meus amigos. – também sorriu – Sem querer nos esquecemos da hora.

- Hahaha... Tinha que ser você mesmo pra se esquecer! – riu ela – Oh, me desculpe! Olá meninos! – disse Leônia ao perceber os rapazes perto da porta.

- Olá senhora. – disseram em uníssono.

- Ah mãe. Nós vamos para meu quarto estudar para algumas provas que vamos ter. – diz Saga já tirando os braços dos ombros dela.

- Oh claro, podem ir. Depois peço pra Carmem algo para vocês. – após dizer isso viu os rapazes subirem para o quarto de Kanon.

Ao ficarem longe das vistas de Dona Leônia, eles fizeram à mesma coisa que foi feita com Kanon. Mu foi na frente e abriu a porta do quarto e deixou que Saga entrasse primeiro.

Saga entrou e deu uma olhada rápida no lugar. Uma cama de casal, um guarda-roupa enorme que pegava de canto a canto da parede, a mesinha do computador e uma escrivaninha, um belo quarto. Só ficou querendo entender do porque um homem solteiro dormir numa cama de casal.

- Bienvenido a su nuevo hogar _(1)_ amigo. – diz Shura num tom bem debochado.

- Ora, muito obrigado Shura! – devolve Saga no mesmo tom – Agora chega de papo e vamos ao que interessa.

Após dizer isso todos concordaram e fizeram à mesma coisa que a outra turma fez. Abriram os cadernos espalhando os lápis e canetas. Agora eram só as explicações finais.

OoOOooOOooOOoo

Nesse pequeno tempo, Kamus ficou explicando para Miro sobre a matéria. Estava sério desde o começo da explicação e Miro prometeu pra si mesmo que tiraria aquela expressão do rosto do francesinho custe o que custar.

- Err... Kamus vamos parar um pouco? – pede Miro com uma carinha infantil.

- Está bem. – não resiste a carinha de Miro – Mas o que vamos fazer enquanto isso? – pergunta Kamus inocentemente – E nem pense em querer brincar com Sebastian no meu quarto, pois ele é um pequeno destruidor!

- Não se preocupe francês, não nem tinha pensado nisso. – diz Miro já tento uma idéia mais que maluca – Eu tava pensando em outra coisa. – se aproxima um pouco mais de Kamus.

- Em que voc... – antes mesmo te terminar a frase, Miro lhe cala com um curto beijo, mas de tirar o fôlego.

Miro aproveita que Kamus ficou com os lábios entreabertos por causa da surpresa e introduz sua língua na pequena boca. Kamus desistiu de entender o que estava acontecendo e começou a corresponder ao beijo que começou calmo e apaixonante e agora estava mais rápido e luxurioso. Sebastian que estava deitado aos pés da cama, pulou para o chão e foi para debaixo da cama.

Kamus passou seus braços em volta do pescoço de Miro, o trazendo para mais perto de si. Miro mais que imediato se aproximou de Kamus e o puxou pela cintura, aprofundando mais ainda o beijo.

Na hora em que Kamus ia por uma de suas pernas em cima da coxa de Miro, sentiu os cadernos e lápis que ainda estavam em cima da cama. Muito a contra gosto afastou Miro de si.

- Miro os cadernos. – diz ofegante.

- Deixe os materiais pra lá ruivo. – diz Miro já atacando o pescoço do ruivo.

- Mas Mi... – não conseguiu dizer mais nada, pois o loiro já o calou com outro beijo – Va-vamos, tira-los daqui pelo menos. – diz Kamus após conseguir separar o beijo outra vez.

- Está bem. – se separa Miro de Kamus meio contrariado e faz a primeira coisa que lhe vem na cabeça. Com os dois braços joga todo o material no chão.

Antes que o francês reclame, o grego o faz se deitar na cama ficando por cima dele e voltando a beijar aqueles lábios deliciosos. Kamus em vez de passar os braços em volta do pescoço do loiro, foi até a barra da camiseta dele e começou a puxar pra tirá-la.

Miro interrompeu o beijo para que Kamus pudesse tirar sua camisa, aproveitando o embalo ele tirou a regata do ruivo. Começou a distribuir leves mordidas no pescoço do francês que só soltava pequenos gemidos. Desceu até um dos mamilos dele e começou a chupar até que ficasse duro, fez a mesma coisa com o outro mamilo.

Kamus só sabia gemer de tanto prazer, mas prometeu a si mesmo que não ficaria parado, e como prometeu cumpriu. Segurou a cintura de Miro e se virou, fazendo com que o grego ficasse por baixo. Miro olhou assustado, mas se derreteu todo ao ver o sorriso sexy que o ruivo lhe lançava.

- Kyu ahhh... – gemeu Miro eu ver como Kamus foi mais ousado.

O francês, em vez de chupar os mamilos de Miro, foi direto para o umbigo deste. Kamus não estava a fim de joguinhos no momento, então resolveu ir direto ao ponto. Enquanto distribuía pequenos beijos e leves mordidas em volta do umbigo do grego, foi abrindo o zíper da calça dele.

Pelos Deuses, Miro já estava delirando, aquilo era bom demais. Miro já conseguiu descobrir como era o beijo francês, mas pelo jeito logo, logo iria descobrir o _sexo francês_ - se é que isso existe – pois Kamus já estava beijando num ponto crucial. Após um curto tempo, quando os dois se deram por si já estavam sem roupa alguma, até suas cuecas já tinham voado para algum canto do quarto.

Kamus que ainda estava em cima de Miro, enquanto distribuía vários beijinhos no pescoço do grego, colocou três de seus dedos dentro da boca de Miro para que ele chupasse coisa que foi atendido na mesma hora.

Miro já sabia o que viria a seguir, então abriu num pouco mais as perna para que Kamus se encaixasse entre elas. Ao ver que seus dedos já estavam úmidos o suficiente, os direcionou para o anus de Miro e o penetrou com um dedo primeiro. Miro ao se sentir sendo invadido, fechou bem os olhos para poder sentir melhor aquela sensação gostosa.

Ao ver que o grego já se acostumou, colocou o segundo dedo e começou a massagear. Nessa hora Miro já sentiu uma pontada de dor e começou a rebolar para ajudar na penetração. Coisa que deu certo, já que a dor foi se dissipando. Kamus ao perceber que a dor já estava indo embora colocou o terceiro dedo e continuou com a massagem.

- Kamus, para logo com essa tortura e vem logo! – pediu Miro em um fio de voz.

Não precisou pedir duas vezes, na mesma hora Kamus tirou seus dedos do interior de Miro e posicionou seu membro na entrada de Miro. Olhou nos olhos do grego e este assentiu para que Kamus continuasse. Foi entrando aos poucos para não machuca-lo e quando já estava todo dentro de Miro parou para que ele se acostumasse com o volume.

- Mexa-se! – implorou Miro.

Conforme foi pedido, Kamus começou a se mover. No começo foi lentamente, mas conforme foi aumentando o prazer ele foi aumentando a velocidade das estocadas. Miro gemia feito um louco, nunca sentiu tanto prazer como estava sentindo naquele momento e gemeu mais alto ainda ao sentir os dedos frios de Kamus em seu membro.

Miro circula a cintura do francês com suas pernas, o trazendo mais próximo – se é que isso ainda era possível – de si. Kamus só deu mais algumas estocadas dentro do grego e logo chegou ao clímax, sendo acompanhado logo em seguida por Miro. Os dois estavam muito ofegantes, nunca tinham sentido essa sensação de leveza como estavam sentindo agora, parecia que suas almas tinham se conectado.

Após recuperarem o fôlego, Kamus se virou na cama ficando por baixo de Miro o abraçando e acariciando sua nuca. Miro retribuiu o abraço e começou a olhar em volta, só para ver a bagunça que tinham feito, até que viu algo no chão que chamou sua atenção.

- Kyu... Sua roupa anda? – perguntou sem tirar os olhos da peça de roupa.

- Como? – perguntou sem entender.

- É que, como posso dizer? – diz Miro segurando o riso – É que sua regata esta _andando_! – solta uma gargalhada e Kamus olha em direção da sua camiseta.

- Mon Dieu! – ri – Sebastian vem cá. – chama Kamus e o gato lhe obedece na hora.

Sebastian consegue se livrar da roupa e pula na cama, ou mais precisamente no peito de Kamus e se aninha ali mesmo. Miro se matava de rir com Sebastian, esse gatinho era uma figura. Aproveitou que ele pulou no peito de Kamus e começou a enchê-lo de carinho.

- Bem Kamus, eu sei que é meio tarde pra pedir uma coisa dessas. – começa Miro – Mas... Você quer namorar comigo? – olha nos olhos do francês e vê este sorrir.

- É você tem razão... É meio tarde pra pedir isso. – diz Kamus irônico – Mas, eu quero sim. – sorri.

Miro não se contem em si de tanta felicidade e rouba um beijo só que dessa vez apaixonado de Kamus, é claro, enquanto se beijavam, tomavam cuidado de não machucar o felino.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**(1) Bem vindo a sua nova casa - em espanhol**_

**Ai mamãe olha eu aqui e com um cap grande *-* pela primeira vez... E já que ta grande vou falar pouco rsrs o Nome do gato de Kamus (Sebastian) foi dada por meu nii-san espero q tenham gostado como eu gostei xD **

**E qualquer coisa, perdoem os erros q tiver por aew**

**Sobre o lemon, juro q tentei fazer um lemon descente (?) mas só saiu isso =/ qualquer duvida de algo é só pergunta q respondo nas reviews, pois agora vou responder as reviews de qm não tem profile aki...**

**N: **_**Oi N (?) seja bem vinda (o) e brigadin por ler ^^ e sim, Mi é espertinho até d+ e ali ele estudou TUDO menos anatomia hsushua**_

**Andrey:**_** Nii-san brigada pelo nominho do bichano ^^ e agora vc virou vidente? Como descobriu q teria lemon aki *disfarça* hehehe e viu só, Miro sabe como derreter o iceberg **_

**Medeia7:**_** Medeia sinto que já lhe vi em algum lugar... Vc tbm escreve fics? E OPA! Lembra novela? Q lgl \o/ será q consigo virar escritora de novelas do SBT algum dia rsrs E sim, legal msm ver q os gêmeos se gostam e eu tbm to loka pra ver como vão reagir ao descobrirem q são maninhos =/ e está aí o cap pedido ^^ **_

**Bom, reviews respondidas e espero que tenham gostado do cap e tbm espero pos suas reviews, pois como sempre...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ!**


	14. Apresentando o manorado e fomos pegos

_Olá, olha eu aqui de novo ^¬^, essa é a mais nova fic do pedaço e já vou começar a dar meus recadinhos antes que alguém desavisado entre por engano._

_1º - Essa fic é __**YAOI**__, pra quem não sabe, são homens se beijando, abraçando, no caso namorando._

_2º - Aqui também terá __**LEMON**__, no caso: são homens se __**PEGANDO**__ literalmente. XD_

_3º - Já que tá na cara a fic tem __**INCESTO!**__ Repito __**INCESTO**__! Então para quem não gosta de ver os geminianos se pegando é só clicar no __**(X) **__na lateral direta que ela não morde._

_4º - Nessa história eu terei 2 amigas me ajudando a escrevê-la (já que eu sozinha irei estragá-la de vez XP). Uma delas já fez sua pequena participação no primeiro capitulo e ela é... Tchan tchan tchan tchaan... Só saberão no final de capitulo hahahahaha..._

_5º - Pra quem não tem nenhum problema com o que eu disse aí em cima, tenham uma boa leitura =^.^=_

_6º - E por último, os nomes _**Leônia, Pátrocles, Túlio, Samuel, Júlia, Acácia, etc...**_ São de minha autoria, menos _**Carlo**_ (que irá aparecer logo, logo) que é da Pipe, então os créditos dele vão pra ela ^^ e não tem fins lucrativos, é só pra diversão mesmo._

* * *

_**Apresentando o namorado e fomos pegos**_

Kanon e companhia estavam a discutir tudo que ele teria e não teria que fazer essa semana. Os rapazes estavam contando tudo que sabiam de Saga. Do que ele gostava, o que mais odiava, até que Kanon finalmente repara em um canto do quarto, precisamente em cima da escrivaninha.

- Ah tah! Brincou agora. – levanta Kanon da cama e vai em direção a escrivaninha – Ele tem um hamster? – olha incrédulo pra gaiola onde esta o pequeno animalzinho.

- Tem sim, por quê? – pergunta Shaka – Você não gosta de hamsters?

- Não! Muito pelo contrario. Eu adoro hamsters e também tenho um. – olha pros rapazes com uma cara divertida.

- Caramba, é muita coincidência! – diz Aioria.

- Então, qual é o nome dessa fofura aqui? – pergunta Kanon logo pensando _"Espero que seja só coincidência mesmo"_.

- Ah, ele se chama Cérebro! – responde Aioros, mas logo percebe o olhar de interrogação de Kanon – É que ele sempre adorou o desenho de Pink e Cérebro. – responde na maior naturalidade.

- Agora sim você brincou neh? – pergunta Kanon mais incrédulo ainda.

- Brinquei não cara!

- Mas porque o espanto? – pergunta Shaka ingênuo.

- Ah por nada Shaka. – começa Kanon – É só que eu também adoro Pink e Cérebro e meu hamster se chama Pink.

- Ai meu Buda, espero que vocês não queiram também dominar o mundo. – diz Shaka fazendo todos rir.

- Bom, pra falar a verdade... Esse sempre foi meu sonho de infância. – ri mais ainda junto dos amigos. (**N/A:** Nossa te aki ele quer dominar o mundo O_O).

- Hehehe... Mas mudando de assunto, você entendeu o que é pra fazer? – pergunta Oria após parar de rir.

- Claro, entendi sim. – começa Kanon – Bom, pelo que vocês me falaram, o Saga é muito estudioso...

- Um CDF de primeira linha. – interrompe Aioria.

- MAS... – levanta um pouco a voz por ser interrompido – Mas é bem divertido.

- Você já aprendeu direito o que tem que fazer na academia? – pergunta Shaka.

- Aprendi sim Shaka, mas tenho medo de fazer algo de errado. – diz meio temeroso.

- Se preocupa não, que qualquer coisa a gente ta lá pra ajudar. – tranqüiliza Aioros.

- Valeu Oros. – continuam a conversar até que escutam uma batida na porta – Entre.

Dona Acácia entra no quarto com uma bandeja nas mãos e leva até a escrivaninha, onde os rapazes arrastam seus materiais, dando um espaço para que ela possa por a bandeja lá.

- Bem meninos, eu trouxe um lanchinho pra vocês como prometido. – sorri docemente – E Saga querido, não muito tempo estudando, pois você tem que cuidar da academia agora à tarde.

- Anh? Ah claro mamãe. – responde Kanon e Dona Acácia se retira – Gente, como é estranho chamar outra mulher de mãe. – diz baixo, com medo de que Acácia esteja por perto.

- É se fosse comigo, também acharia. – reponde Shaka e os outros concordam. (**N/A: **Tbm acho viu Shakuxo. **Hamster:** Concordo com todos vcs. **N/A:** O_O).

Eles resolvem ir comer o lanchinho e beber o suco que Acácia levou, mas mesmo assim não paravam de conversar, até que Shaka que lembra de algo um pouco... "Desagradável".

- Err... Kanon, sem querer ser chato, mas me lembrei de algo! – diz um pouco sério.

- Tipo o que?

- Tipo que uma garota chamada Shina sempre deu em cima do Saga, a mãe dele quer vê-lo namorando com ela e claro, ela na maioria das vezes vai na academia dar em cima do Saga pra tentar algo. – explica Shaka.

- E... E ele quer algo com... Ela? – sua voz sai um pouco baixa, talvez pelo medo da resposta.

- Ele? Que nada. – dessa vez quem responde é Oros – Saga é gay assumido e já disse isso pra mãe e até pra garota, mas as duas são persistentes.

- E quando essa Shina aparece, como é que o Sa trata ela?

- Bom o Saga traga ela friamente. – responde Aioros.

- Olha sem querer ser chato... – começa Shaka, mas é interrompido por Aioria.

- Mas já sendo.

- Oria, você tah doidinho pra apanhar hoje neh? – Shaka olha irritado – Mas voltando... Já ta na hora de irmos pra academia.

- É verdade. – concorda Kanon já se levantando – Vamos então neh gente?

Todos concordam já se levantando, pegam os pratos e os copos pra levarem pra cozinha. Chegando lá, deixam tudo dentro da pia, despendem de Acácia e vão pra academia.

OoOOooOOooOOoo

Já devia ser umas três da tarde, mas Kamus e Miro até agora não se vestiram, os dois só eram caricias. Trocavam beijos apaixonados e alisavam os corpos um do outro. Após mais uma sessão de beijos Miro deita sua cabeça no peito de Kamus e começa a brincar com a patinha de Sebastian.

- Ruivinho, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Você acabou de fazer, mas te deixo fazer outra! – diz cínico.

- Há-há! Você ta muito engraçadinho hoje. – reclama ficando emburrado.

- Pardon mon ange, mas eu não resisti. – sorri – Mas qual seria sua pergunta?

- É que hoje mais cedo, na hora que você me disse que seus pais estão trabalhando você ficou com expressão tão triste. – vê Kamus ficar sério de novo – Porque você ficou assim? – acaricia a bochecha do francês.

- Non é por nada, é só que... Eles ficam mais no serviço do que em casa. – tenta disfarçar a tristeza.

- Mas eles não te dão atenção ou algo do tipo? – a curiosidade estava a matar o grego.

- Non! Muito pelo contrario, eles me dão atenção sempre que podem, mas eu queria que eles estivessem em casa aos fins de semana.

- Hum... Mas tem uma coisa boa nisso. – Miro abre um sorriso sapeca.

- E que coisa seria essa? – pergunta Kamus desconfiado.

- Digamos que já que seus pais quase não param em casa, nós dois podíamos aproveitar... O que achou da minha idéia? – sorriu inocente. (**N/A:** Meu filho, tu não é inocente, nem aqui nem na China, ou melhor, Grécia! Ò_o).

- Mon Dieu, onde eu fui me meter. Tenho como namorado, um grego tarado.

- Não reclama, pois sei que você gosta. – riu Miro um pouco para logo em seguida roubar outro beijo de Kamus.

- KAMUS! VOCÊ ESTÁ AÍ? – grita Catherine, a mãe do francês.

Kamus e Miro que estavam se beijando, param no mesmo instante que escutam a mulher chamar. Kamus se levanta rápido e começa a pegar suas roupas do chão e joga as roupas de Miro em cima da cama mandando que ele se vista.

- Droga, é minha mãe! – diz Kamus apreensivo já vestindo sua bermuda.

- Mas que coisa, ela tinha que chegar logo agora? – resmunga Miro também vestindo sua roupa – Eu pensei que sua mãe viria só no fim de tarde!

- Eu também! – escuta sua mãe chama-lo mais uma vez e resolve responder – ESTOU NO QUARTO MÈRE! – começa a por os materiais em cima da cama novamente.

Miro termina de se vestir e ajuda Kamus a arrumar as coisas, o felino que tinha quase sido jogado por Kamus ao se levantar tinha ido pra sua caminha – que ficava no quarto do francês – já que ali parecia ser mais "seguro".

- Kamus mon cher! – Catherine abre a porta do quarto - Porque não respondeu quando eu te chamei da primeira vez petit?

- Ah pardon mère, é que eu estava ensinando ao Miro sobre uma matéria aqui e acabei non escutando. – mentiu descaradamente.

- Oh, prazer Miro! – agora que ela repara na presença de Miro ali.

- O prazer é meu, senhora Monclair! – diz educadamente e com um sorriso doce no rosto. (**N/A:** Uia, toda essa educação aprendeu com Kamus? O_O **Felino:** Oui, mon dono é muito educado =3 **N/A:** Ó.Ò *medo*).

- Err... Mère, eu e o Miro... Estamos namorando. – diz Kamus e vê Miro o olha-lo assustado.

- Oh, que intéressant! – sorri Catherine – Mas você e o Shaka terminaram? – vê Kamus concordar com um aceno – Bien, isso non interessa agora, mas você é um belo rapaz Miro. Bom, já que vocês estão estudando eu vou sair. Bons estudos meninos. – e antes que eles digam algo ela sai do quarto.

- Ta legal francês, pode ir se explicando. – olha pra Kamus – Porque sua mãe não ficou brava na hora que você disse que estamos namorando? – cruza os braços.

- É porque ela não é como muitas mães por aí... Ele aceitou bem minha opção sexual. – sorri – Agora chega de papo, pois perdemos muito tempo e você não aprendeu muita coisa da matéria. – da um selinho em Miro e dessa vez vão estudar sérios.

OoOOooOOooOOoo

Saga e os rapazes estavam a discutir sobre o que ele iria fazer nessa semana, coisa que não seria muito fácil, pois ele teria que mudar dastricamente à personalidade.

- Caraça, porque o Kanon tem que ser maluco desse jeito? – se lamentava Saga – Não sei se vou conseguir ser... "Hiper ativo" como ele.

- Hiper ativo é o Miro, o Kanon é no máximo "alegrinho". – diz Mu e os outros caem na risada.

Saga bufa, pois não gostou nenhum pouco da historia. Qual é! Ser divertido ele até sabe ser, agora ser divertido ao extremo, já é demais. Ele deu uma olhada em volta pra ver se conseguia mudar um pouco de assunto, até que encontra algo que lhe faz abrir um lindo sorriso. Sim, um novo assunto a caminho.

- Eu não acredito que ele tem um hamster! – se levanta e vai em direção da pequena gaiola – Qual o nome dele?

- É Pink, por quê? – diz Mu.

- Hehehe... Que legal. – diz Saga rindo e brincando com Pink – É que eu tenho um hamster também e adivinhem o nome? – olhou na direção dos rapazes que só olhavam pra ele – É Cérebro! – ao escutarem isso, todos caem na risada.

- Pelos Deuses, espero que vocês não se juntem pra dominar o mundo. – diz Aldebaran fazendo todos rirem mais ainda.

- Kanon querido, abre a porta pra mim?

- Gente quem é? – pergunta Saga num tom baixo para a mulher não escutar.

- És la Carmem! – diz Shura no mesmo tom de voz.

- Ah ta! – se levanta Saga e vai em direção da porta para abri-la.

Carmem entra com uma bandeja com vários lanchinhos junto com os sucos e vai em direção da escrivaninha deixando o bandeja lá. Os que estavam sentados de qualquer jeito se ajeitaram em respeito à mulher que acabara de entrar. Quando Carmem se vira pra poder sair, ela acaba por finalmente olhar pra Saga.

- Não pode ser? – põe a mão na boca pra evitar um grito – Meu menino! – vai até Saga e o abraça. Os rapazes e até o próprio Saga não entendiam nada.

- Carmem... O que ouve? – pergunta Saga ainda abraçado a mulher.

- O que ouve? – Carmem se afasta um pouco com um sorriso nos lábios – O que ouve, é que sua mãe te procurou todos esses anos. – deixa cai uma lagrima.

- Co - como assim? – gagueja - Eu... Eu sempre estive aqui.

- Não adianta mentir pra mim meu querido. – solta um pequeno riso e limpa as lagrimas que caíram – Eu conheço o Kanon como a palma da minha mão e sei que você não é ele, apesar de serem bem idênticos... Meu querido Saga.

**Continua...**

* * *

_**Intéressant – interessante em francês**_

***Chega de mansinho a procura de algum animal* Err... Sem bichano por aki neh? o.o" Gente esse cap me fez rir muito, mas tbm deu medo. Porque? Simples... 1º Os gêmeos qrem dominar o mundo até na minha fic e agora os animais estão falando kkkk**

**E espero q tenham gostado do cap e como perceberam ando sem assunto... Deve ser pq é a 1ª fic grande que to fazendo rsrs agora vamos ao agradecimento...**

_**Andrey – Nossa, nii-san, limpa a baba então rsrs e sim falta muita coisinha nessa fic rsrs espero q tenha gostado desse cap ^^**_

**Bom pelo q vi é só, mas qro reviews viu gente ò.ó e então só pra não perder o costume...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ!**


	15. Levando um fora e pequena descoberta

_Olá, olha eu aqui de novo ^¬^, essa é a mais nova fic do pedaço e já vou começar a dar meus recadinhos antes que alguém desavisado entre por engano._

_1º - Essa fic é __**YAOI**__, pra quem não sabe, são homens se beijando, abraçando, no caso namorando._

_2º - Aqui também terá __**LEMON**__, no caso: são homens se __**PEGANDO**__ literalmente. XD_

_3º - Já que tá na cara a fic tem __**INCESTO!**__ Repito __**INCESTO**__! Então para quem não gosta de ver os geminianos se pegando é só clicar no __**(X) **__na lateral direta que ela não morde._

_4º - Nessa história eu terei 2 amigas me ajudando a escrevê-la (já que eu sozinha irei estragá-la de vez XP). Uma delas já fez sua pequena participação no primeiro capitulo e ela é... Tchan tchan tchan tchaan... Só saberão no final de capitulo hahahahaha..._

_5º - Pra quem não tem nenhum problema com o que eu disse aí em cima, tenham uma boa leitura =^.^=_

_6º - E por último, os nomes _**Leônia, Pátrocles, Túlio, Samuel, Júlia, Acácia, etc...**_ São de minha autoria, menos _**Carlo**_ (que irá aparecer logo, logo) que é da Pipe, então os créditos dele vão pra ela ^^ e não tem fins lucrativos, é só pra diversão mesmo._

* * *

_**Levando um fora e pequena descoberta**_

Pronto. Depois dessa, seu mundo caiu, a famosa bomba atômica foi parar direto em sua cabeça. Como Carmem descobriu isso? E principalmente, como ela sabia seu nome? Saga tentou balbuciar algo, mas nada saiu então Aldebaran resolveu se pronunciar.

- Como à senhora descobriu? – pergunta Deba e todos olham bravos pra ele – Hei gente, nem adianta me olharem assim... Dona Carmem é esperta demais pra gente tapear e ela descobriu sozinha. – se justificou Aldebaran.

- É você está certo Deba. – suspira Saga rendido – Mas Carmem você promete não falar nada pra mãe do Kanon? E também... Como você sabe meu nome?

- Bom pra começar, eu prometo sim e eu te conheço desde que estava dentro da barriga de sua mãe. – Saga a olha espantado – Pois sua mãe é a Leônia. – sorriu.

- Como é que é?

- Isso que você ouviu meu querido, mas sente-se, pois quero te contar com calma. – vê Saga fazer o que lhe é pedido e faz o mesmo.

- Bom... Acho melhor nós irmos neh gente? – diz Mu ao ver que o papo não era com eles.

- Não precisam ir meninos. – diz ainda sorrindo – Eu quero que vocês também escutem. – eles concordam com um aceno de cabeça e a mulher começa a narrar a história.

OoOOooOOooOOoo

Já fazia mais de uma hora que estavam na academia e até agora nada deu de errado pro lado de Kanon. Ele soube administrar muito bem até esse momento. Respirou aliviado.

Os rapazes que lhe acompanharam, estavam em seus cantos malhando um pouco, claro que um ou outro estavam sem suas camisetas para o delírio das garotas.

Kanon se aproximou deles pra falar algo – Então gente... Eu to indo bem? – pergunta em um tom baixo pra que mais ningúem escutasse.

- Ta indo bem sim. – para Shaka de fazer as abdominais e apóia as mãos no chão – Esta até parecendo o Saga. – diz no mesmo tom baixo e com um sorriso no rosto.

- Que isso cara... Não precisa exagerar também! – diz um pouco constrangido.

- Não estou exagerando, só estou dizendo a verdade. – todos continuaram conversando mais um pouco até que Shaka vê duas pessoas entrando na academia – Kan... Digo _Saga_. – se corrige a tento – Temos problemas. – aponta discretamente para as pessoas que chegaram.

Kanon olha em direção da porta para ver o que era, mas se arrependeu na mesma hora. Viu duas garotas indo em direção a eles. Uma era ruiva e parecia bem tímida, a outra tinha cabelos verdes e não parecia nem um pouco tímida. Pelo estilo dela, ele deduziu ser a tal Shina. Olhou para os rapazes e Aioros avisou através de um sussurro que era ela.

- Oi meninos! – tenta usar uma voz sexy – Vocês se lembram da minha amiga Marin? – aponta para a amiga ao lado.

- Olá Marin. Tudo bem? – diz Aioria que só faltava babar na garota.

- O-olá Aioria! – diz super baixo, mas Aioria conseguiu escutar.

- Hei, pode me chamar só de Oria mesmo. – sorri sedutor e Marin fica roxa de vergonha.

Os garotos se seguraram pra não rirem, ou melhor, gargalharem, pois Aioria estava flertando com a garota na frente de todos e nem se tocava. Não que ele ligasse pra isso, mas todos sabiam que Marin era tímida demais e que tinha uma "pequena" queda pelo leonino. Mas pra sorte da ruivinha sua querida amiga resolveu chamar a atenção de todos, como sempre.

- Ai Saguinha, quase que me esqueço. – se pendura no pescoço de "Saga" – É que vai rolar uma festa na casa de uma amiga minha e da Marin e eu queria que você fosse comigo, que tal? – desce um dos braços para alisar o peito dele – Vai super divertido e prometo que você vai adorar. – foi descendo mais a mão até o cós da bermuda dele.

- Sinto muito Shina, mas não estou a fim de ir. – disse educadamente, mas bem seco e tirou a mão dela de onde tava – E eu não sei por que insiste em ter algo comigo, você sabe MUITO bem que sou gay, então não insista mais! – após dizer isso se afastou dela e foi ver se alguém precisava de ajuda em algum aparelho.

Marin apesar da timidez, teve que se segurar o máximo para não rir na cara de sua amiga. Os rapazes também, mas porque eles acharam a "atuação" de Kanon perfeita, ele soube usar o mesmo tom de voz de Saga e a mesma postura. Mas Shina não gostou nada, cruzou os braços séria. Shaka ao ver a expressão dela, resolveu falar com ela.

- Shina, porque você está tão brava assim? – perguntou Shaka calmamente – Eu e todos aqui, sabemos que você não o ama, só está querendo "ficar" com ele, porque dessa insistência? – diz por fim.

- Oras isso no é da sua conta! – diz irritada.

- É que esta com o ego ferido Shaka, só por isso. – diz Marin soltando uma risadinha após o que diz.

- MARIN! – põe as mãos na cintura e olha séria pra ruiva – Io pensei que era mia amiga.

- E eu sou querida, e eu sou! Só não pude evitar. – riu.

Shina não gostando de ser feita de palhaça, sai de perto dos rapazes e vai embora. Marin ficou mais um pouco rindo da cara de ódio da amiga, mas sabia que era só ego ferido, pois Shina não amava Saga. Aioria ficou encantado com a risada da ruiva.

- Sabia que você tem um riso gostoso de ouvir? – soltou Aioria sem querer e ao perceber o que falou ficou um pouco rubro. Seus amigos se seguravam para não rir.

- O-obrigada! – parou de rir instantaneamente e ficou mais rubra que Aioria – Err... Tenho que ir... E-então tchau. – após dizer isso, se vira e sai correndo atrás de sua amiga.

Após Marin sair da academia, os garotos não se agüentaram mais e começaram a rir, ou melhor, a gargalhar. Kanon que tinha se afastado começa a se aproximar dos amigos rindo também, ele tinha visto todo o desenrolar da cena de longe.

- Meu amigo... – Kanon passa um braço por cima dos ombros de Aioria – Meus parabéns, você esta apaixonado. – riu mais ainda, sendo acompanhado pelos outros.

OoOOooOOooOOoo

Carmem foi contando a história no nascimento dos meninos com calma para não assustar os garotos. Ele percebeu que na hora que disse que Saga e Kanon são irmãos gêmeos, a expressão de Saga mudou, mas ela não disse nada. Saga ao ouvir toda a história, apoiou seus pés na lateral da cama e abraçou seus joelhos.

- Então... Eu e o Kanon somos... Irmãos? – perguntou Saga num quase sussurro.

- São sim, mas... Porque essa cara Saga? – pergunta Carmem acariciando os cabelos azulados dele.

- Não... Não é nada não, só estou um pouco assustado com o que a senhora me contou! – disfarçou Saga.

- Bom, está bem. – se levantou fingindo acreditar – Se precisarem de algo é só chamar, vou deixá-los conversarem em paz. – deu um beijo no topo da cabeça de Saga e se retirou do quarto.

- Saga você esta bem? – pergunta Mu cauteloso.

- Claro que ele não está bem neh Mu! – diz Shura – Como usted acha que ele está ao saber que o garoto com quem esteve namorando por um Chat é seu Hermano?

- Poxa cara, eu só fiz uma pergunta.

- Hei vocês dois, vamos parar de discutir? – interrompe Deba o começo de uma briga – Saga, não ligue muito pra eles, pois parece que eles adoram uma briguinha. – diz por fim.

- Anh? Ah ta, tudo bem! – diz Saga como se tivesse acabado de sair de um transe, mas sem sair de sua posição.

- Err... Sei que no és da nuestra conta, pero... O que usted irá fazer agora?

- Sinceramente? – Olha Saga para o espanhol – Nem eu sei. Só sei que terei que contar ao Kanon sobre o que descobrimos e que Carmem descobriu a verdade.

Os outros olharam para Saga por alguns segundos, mas logo balançaram a cabeça em concordância. Voltaram a conversar, mas dessa vez, mudando alguns detalhes do plano.

**Continua...**

* * *

***pega o escudo de Atena pra se proteger* Desculpaaa gente *-* sério eu não queria atrasar, é que tipo... Dia 10 eu fui no Anime friends e fikei tão empolgada por conseguir o dim dim a tempo q até esqueci das minhas fics hehehe *apanha* e tbm, esse cap tava quase pronto, mas justo o final num qria sair T.T**

**Sério passei todos esses dias tentando pensar em um final bom, mas nada saiu e o que saiu foi issoq vcs viram, não gostei do final e é capaz de vcs tbm não gostarem, mas fazer o q? Eu já tinha atrasado e se fose pensar num final bom ia atrasar mais ainda e eu não qria isso.**

**Se eu ainda tenho fãs (e eu já tive fã alguma vez? O_o) eu não sei, mas espero q não tenham desistido das minhas fics ^_^ como puderam ver, os casais Kamus e Miro, Carlo e Dido não apareceram hj, mas tbm se fosse por eles nesse cap ia demorar mais hehe vou tentar desempacar a outra fic q está no ar, pois está quase no final e vou me dedicar mais a essa depois (isso q não me der outro surto e por + uma fic no ar ¬¬) bom vou responder algumas reviews...**

**_Andrey: Oi meu otouto lindo *-* espero q tbm não queira se juntar com a gangue q está a se formar pra me matar hehe ^^" e foi lindo msm, a mãe do Saga encontrou ele, mas ainda não sabe q o Saga é o Saga (?) só a babá Carmem, espero q tenha gostado do cap e desculpe pelo atraso xP_**

**Bom review respondida... E pra quem não sabe, eu respondo algumas reviews aki pois tem uns q não tem profile nesse site, se caso eskeci de responder alguém me avisem, provavelmente o cap tem erros, se tiver me avisem tbm ^^**

**Pra qm ainda não sabe, estou a mudar meu nome de Ana Jaganshi para Kamy Jaganshi, só vou esperar as pessoas q não leram a fic ainda pra poderem ficar atualizados hehe**

***tenta se lembrar de algo* Hum... acho q é só, se caso esqueci de traduzir algo q vcs não saibam a tradução me lembrem, de resto quero suas reviews xD e pra não perder o costume...**

**DEIXEM SUAS REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIIIIIIZ! \O/**


	16. O beijo esperado

_Olá, olha eu aqui de novo ^¬^, essa é a mais nova fic do pedaço e já vou começar a dar meus recadinhos antes que alguém desavisado entre por engano._

_1º - Essa fic é __**YAOI**__, pra quem não sabe, são homens se beijando, abraçando, no caso namorando._

_2º - Aqui também terá __**LEMON**__, no caso: são homens se __**PEGANDO**__ literalmente. XD_

_3º - Já que tá na cara a fic tem __**INCESTO!**__ Repito __**INCESTO**__! Então para quem não gosta de ver os geminianos se pegando é só clicar no __**(X) **__na lateral direta que ela não morde._

_4º - Nessa história eu terei 2 amigas me ajudando a escrevê-la (já que eu sozinha irei estragá-la de vez XP). Uma delas já fez sua pequena participação no primeiro capitulo e ela é... Tchan tchan tchan tchaan... Só saberão no final de capitulo hahahahaha..._

_5º - Pra quem não tem nenhum problema com o que eu disse aí em cima, tenham uma boa leitura =^.^=_

_6º - E por último, os nomes _**Leônia, Pátrocles, Túlio, Samuel, Júlia, Acácia, etc...**_ São de minha autoria, menos _**Carlo**_ (que irá aparecer logo, logo) que é da Pipe, então os créditos dele vão pra ela ^^ e não tem fins lucrativos, é só pra diversão mesmo._

* * *

_**O beijo esperado**_

Alguns dias se passaram após a descoberta de Saga. Todos já estavam a par dos últimos acontecimentos, tanto com o começo do namoro de Miro e Kamus, como também com o que Saga descobriu.

Estavam todos no pátio da escola, pois era o intervalo. Miro não desgrudava nem um pouco de Kamus e vivia a roubar muitos beijos do ruivo. Afrodite que estava no colo de Mascara, toda vez que via os dois se beijando, só faltava dar pulos de alegria no colo do italiano.

- Ai que fofos vocês dois! – diz o sueco com os olhinhos brilhando – Formam um casal perfeito.

- Ora, obrigado _mona_! – começa Miro de forma afetada – Sempre soube que nascemos um para o outro desde o primeiro dia que o vi! – diz com ar sonhador, mas logo cai na risada de sua "interpretação".

- Hahaha... Cara você é uma figura. – disse Aioria após conseguir controlar o riso.

- Kyu meu amigo, tenho até pena de você. – começa Mu – O Mi quando quer consegue ser pior que chiclete! – finaliza calmamente.

- Mui amigo da sua parte, hein senhor Mu Gyatso! – diz Miro cruzando os braços e se fingindo de bravo.

- Ora me perdoe Mi. – começa Mu se fingindo de arrependido – Minha intenção não era te ofender. – sorri Mu inocente e Miro mostra a língua como uma perfeita criança.

- Mon Dieu, estou namorando uma criança. – diz Kamus ao ver a "birrinha" de Miro.

Após escutar o que Kamus disse, todos caem na risada, até Miro. E eles passaram quase o intervalo inteiro assim, conversando, rindo das palhaçadas de um e outro, mas havia dois deles que não estavam tão alegres assim e Afrodite perspicaz do jeito que era acabou reparando nisso. Então, alguns minutos antes do sinal tocar ele resolveu puxar assunto com esses dois.

- Sa querido, que cara é essa? – começa Afrodite – E você também Ka. Porque estão assim?

- E com que cara você espera que a gente esteja? - diz Saga cabisbaixo – Nós namoramos durante um ano e quando finalmente nos conhecemos, descobrimos que somos idênticos ou melhor, somos irmão gêmeos. – diz irritado.

- Aí me desculpe, eu só fiquei preocupado.

- Eu que peço desculpas Dido. – suspira Saga desanimado – Eu não devo descontar em vocês a minha irritação, mas não sei mais o que fazer.

- Bom, eu acho que sei o que vocês podem fazer. – diz Shaka e todos o olham esperando ele continuar – Tipo, você Saga já descobriu que são irmãos gêmeos e que ainda por cima você foi seqüestrado. – ao dizer isso repara o olhar triste de Saga – Agora seria a vez de Kanon tentar descobrir algo.

- A vai ser muito fácil loiro. – começa Kanon irônico – É só eu chegar na dona Acácia e dizer: "_Olha eu já sei de toda a verdade, você seqüestrou meu irmão gêmeo e porque isso hein? Ah, como reparou sou o Kanon!_" Você tá pensando o que?

- Olha aqui ô energúmeno, eu só estou tentando ajudar ta legal! – se irrita Shaka.

- Se quer ajudar, ajude a si mesmo. – Kanon se levanta irritado e sai de perto da turma indo pra sala de aula.

- KANON! – grita Saga já se levantando – Pessoal vou tentar falar com ele, a gente se vê depois das aulas. – corre atrás de Kanon.

Logo depois dos dois saírem, todos fizeram o maior silencio. O clima tinha ficado estranho. Miro até parou de roubar mais beijos de Kamus, Afrodite tinha se arrependido de ter começado o assunto e Shaka estava irritado por ter sido tratado daquele jeito.

- Ai que droga, eu tinha que abrir minha boca grande e começar um assunto que iria irritar o Kanonzinho. – diz Afrodite em um tom bem arrependido.

- Se acalme fiore, você não tem culpa do Kanon ser um idiota. – fala Carlo abraçando Dido fortemente para confortá-lo.

- E eu que só queria ajudá-lo? Aquele estrupício não precisava ter falado comigo daquele jeito! – Shaka cruza o braço ainda irritado.

- Não ligue pra ele Shaka. – começa Mu – Ele quando quer consegue estressar todos só porque está chateado com algo. – diz por fim e com um sorriso doce nos lábios.

- Ahn? Ah, sem problemas. – sorriu Shaka encantado com o sorriso do outro – Acho que eu também exagerei, mas como disse o Saga, acho que eu tenho o pavio...

- Curto demais? – completou Mu divertido.

- É... Por aí. – riu Shaka, sendo acompanhado por Mu.

Claro que esse papo ninguém ouviu e eles davam graças a todos os Deuses do Olímpio por isso, ou já teriam feito centenas de piadinhas sobre os dois. Mas para o azar deles, um dos amigos percebeu essa sintonia entre os dois, mas preferiu não comentar nada... Pelo menos não agora.

OoOOooOOooOOoo

Saga seguiu Kanon por todo o caminho até a sala de aula deles. A sorte que estudavam na mesma classe, pois podem ficar conversando até o professor aparecer. Chegando lá, procurou por seu irmão e o viu sentado no fundo da sala, abraçando os joelhos e com seu rosto enterrado neles. Seguiu até ele e se sentou ao lado de Kanon.

- Veio aqui defender seu amigo? – disse Kanon sem nem levantar seu rosto.

- Não... Na verdade, vim ver como você está. – ficou um pouco rubro – Está mais calmo?

- Anh? – Kanon levantou o rosto rapidamente – Ah... Es-estou sim! – também fica um pouco rubro – Acho que eu exagerei um pouquinho.

- Só um pouquinho? – pergunta Saga divertido.

- Hehehe... Tah legal! Exagerei mesmo. – riu Kanon – Mas a idéia dele não foi muito boa.

- Porque acha isso?

- Ai Saga você sabe... Com você foi fácil, pois a Carmem conhece nossa História de cor e salteado, agora, como vou chegar para a Dona Acácia e dizer que eu não sou o Saga e sim o Kanon. – explica – Acho que a mulher surta de vez!

- Bom isso você tem razão. – concorda Saga – Mas podemos pensar em algo que faça ela se entregar.

- Não sei, podemos até tentar. – respira fundo – Mas vamos mudar de assunto um pouco? Quero esquecer isso por um momento.

- Sei como se sente. – chega mais perto de Kanon e passou seu braço direito em volta dos ombros do irmão – Mas vamos falar do que então?

- Huuum... – Kanon deita sua cabeça do ombro de Saga enquanto pensa em algum assunto – Que tal falarmos mais da gente? Sabemos tão pouca coisa um do outro.

- Mas eu não tenho muito que falar de mim. - acaricia os cabelos azuis de Kanon – Só sei que temos uma coisa em comum. – sorriu.

- Nossos hamsters. – diz Kanon também sorrindo e olha para o rosto idêntico ao seu.

Nessa mesma hora, Saga resolve virar a cabeça para poder olhar nos olhos de Kanon, mas se arrepende na mesma hora, pois seus rostos estavam tão próximos que dava pra sentir a respiração um do outro. Os sorrisos antes estampados no rosto de ambos somem, deixando uma expressão seria nos dois.

Kanon olha para as feições de seu irmão, não conseguia acreditar que eram tão parecidos e ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes. Olhos da mesma cor, cabelos do mesmo tamanho, só que em tons diferentes. Enquanto o seu era num tom mais escuro o de Saga era um pouco mais claro, mas não deixa de ser belo. Até se impressionou por sua mãe não ter reparado nesse pequeno detalhe. (**N/A:** Que mãezinha que vcs foram arranjar tbm ¬¬).

Foi admirando todos os detalhes de Saga, até seus olhos se deter nos lábios carnudos e apetitosos, parecia que estavam o chamando. Lembrou-se que quase beijou o mais velho na academia antes da troca e aquela vontade de beijá-lo voltou com mais força. Não conseguindo resistir mais foi se aproximando de Saga e terminou com aquela pouca distancia que ainda existia entre eles.

Saga ao ver seu irmão se aproximando, sentiu seu coração disparar e quando este encostou os lábios nos seus, quase desmaia de emoção. Nesse momento até se esqueceu que eram irmãos, só conseguiu pensar em retribuir o beijo calmo e apaixonado que estava acontecendo naquele momento.

Ao perceber que não havia resistência nenhuma vindo de Saga, aproveitou e virou seu corpo em direção a Saga e com sua mão direita, adentrou a camiseta escolar que o mais velho vestia. Conforme passava a mão pelo peitoral de Saga foi intensificando o beijo. (**N/A:** Ei, parem com isso, vcs estão na escola Ò_Ó).

Quando sentiu a mão do outro em seu peito, seu corpo todo se arrepiou e soltou um pequeno gemido que foi abafado pelo beijo, mas ao sentir o beijo ser intensificado, Saga não resistiu e também se virou ficando de frente para Kanon e passou seus braços em volta do pescoço do mais novo.

Aquilo estava sendo o paraíso para os dois, finalmente o beijo tão desejado por ambos estava acontecendo, mas como alegria de pobre dura pouco, eles escutaram a porta da sala sendo aberta e tiveram que se separar rapidamente. A sorte que ninguém os viu aos beijos.

Eles estavam com suas faces muito vermelhas, mas mesmo assim olharam pra porta pra ver quem entrava, foi quando viram que eram seus colegas de classe. Ficaram assustados, pois nem escutaram o sinal tocar.

- Até que enfim achamos vocês. – começa Aioros indo em direção os gêmeos – Ta mais calminho Ka? Espero que o Shaka não tenha te deixado magoadinho. – zombou parando em frente dos dois.

- Ih Oros, pelo que to vendo, ele pediu colinho pro irmão. – disse Shura seguindo Aioros, parando ao lado dele e apoiando seu braço do ombro do mesmo.

- Há-há-há... Vocês me matam de tanto rir. – diz Kanon se levantando.

- Hehehe... Calma, Kanon estamos só zoando com sua cara. –diz Oros rindo.

- E eu, pelo que vejo, vocês estão se dando muito bem, neh? – diz Saga se levantando também e tentando mudar de assunto.

Na mesma hora que Saga disse isso, Kanon olhou em direção ao braço de Shura apoiado no ombro de Aioros, ao ver isso abriu um largo sorriso. Os dois amigos, se olharam, ficaram rubros e se afastaram no mesmo instante.

- Nossa, já viraram super amiguinhos, neh? – começa Kanon sarcástico – Ou será que ta mais pra amizade colorida?

- Cala a boca Kanon! Vai perturbar outro. – diz Shura super vermelho já indo em direção a sua carteira.

Aioros também foi em direção a sua carteira, que por "coincidência" era ao lado do Shura. Saga e Kanon também foram se sentar, mas Kanon ainda ria um pouco da situação em que deixou os amigos. Já Saga, estava com o seu semblante sério, pois a pouco acabou de beijar seu próprio irmão e na boca.

"_Pelos Deuses, como deixei isso acontecer? Nós somos irmãos e nos beijamos como se fossemos um casal de... Namorados!"_ pensava Saga _"Mas que droga, isso foi tão bom, mas... Mas isso não pode se repetir, só... Que eu queria tanto... NÃO SAGA, NÃO! Vocês, são irmãos, pare de pensar abobrinhas" -_ se irritou consigo mesmo já sentado em seu lugar.

- Olha meus adoráveis alunos. – começa o professor de português ao entrar na sala – Espero que tenham estudado _muito_, pois a prova que irei passar hoje não será nada fácil. – sorriu Radamanthys cinicamente.

"_Nada fácil... Desde quando ele passa prova fácil?"_ começou Kanon a pensar _"E droga! Tinha que ser justo hoje essa prova? Justo no dia que brigo com um amigo e beijo... E beijo meu próprio irmão"_ se lembra do beijo dado há pouco tempo. - _"Nossa, mas fala sério, pode ser meu irmão, mas foi o melhor beijo que já dei e já ganhei em toda minha vida"_ - pensou Kanon, por fim, para logo se concentrar em sua prova.

OoOOooOOooOOoo

O tempo passou e as aulas acabaram. Todos saíam de suas salas de aula super felizes pelo fim da tortura, digo, aula, mas tinha um aluno que estava meio que... Triste? Irritado? Desesperado? Bom, essas duas ultimas alternativas caíram bem, pois ele estava desesperado e muito irritado.

- Mas que droga! – reclamou Shaka – Meus pais vão me matar por ter tirado nota baixa na prova passada. – conforme ia dizendo ele caminhava em direção a saída com seus amigos.

- Qual é Rapunzel! Ta reclamando do que? Você pelo menos tirou sete na prova e eu que tirei seis? – diz Miro já não agüentando o chilique do loiro.

- Pra começar, Rapunzel é a senhora sua mãe. – diz mais irritado – E só pra você saber, eu nunca tirei menos de 10, no máximo nove.

- Err... Se você quiser, eu posso te ajudar a estudar. – diz Mu timidamente.

- Sério, mesmo? – pergunta Shaka sem acreditar na sorte.

- Mas é claro! É só escolher o dia, horário e local. – sorriu Mu docemente, o que fez Shaka ficar rubro.

- B-bom... Pode ser amanhã, na sua casa depois das aulas?

- Claro!

- Bom, já que Shaka ganhou um salvador, eu vou-me embora. – diz Miro envolvendo o pescoço de Kamus – Kyu, você vem comigo? – pergunta de forma manhosa.

- Pardon, mon cher, mas hoje eu quero ir na academia, malhar um pouco.

- Huuum... Não precisa ruivinho, você já ta bem gostoso assim. – sorri malicioso.

- Mon Dieu Mi, você non tem jeito mesmo. – revira os olhos, mas logo abre um pequeno sorriso – Mas, parce que você também non vem?

- Ótima idéia, assim eu poderei malhar também, enquanto vejo você malhando e vigio pra que nenhuma assanhada dê em cima de você.

- Kamus, eu te disse... Quando esse grego quer, fica pior que chiclete. – diz Mu rindo.

- Vai ver se estou na esquina Mu! – diz Miro emburrado.

Todos os amigos riram da cara emburrado de Miro. Ficaram conversando por mais algum tempinho, mas logo foram embora, cada um – ou casal – para suas casas.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Yopaaa olha eu aqui de novo cambada o/ e mais um cap saindo do forno, dessa vez minha querida beta consertou as burrice minha aki, por isso ficou melhor do q os caps anteriores xP**

**E q sem vergonhice foi aquela do Saga com Kanon na sala de aula O_O se bem q fiquei na maior inveja aki rsrs mas agora q tal responder as reviews de qm não pude responder ainda? Lá vai:**

_**Andrey:**__ Nossa que bom q gostou otouto *o* e sim, q bom q Saguinha descobriu, espero q tenha gostado desse cap aki xD bjokas maninho._

_**Keila L:**__ Oi Keilinha, bem vinda a fic ^_^ e sim, o primeiro cap foi triste d+, eu quase chorei ao escrever =/ nossa q bom q vai acompanhar a fic ^^ e sim... Tadinho do Saga -.-_

**Reviews respondidas, cap terminado e autora ansiosa pelos reviews de vcs xD então, só pra não esquecer:**

**DEIXEM SUAS REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ! \o/**


	17. De anjo a dêmonio

_Olá, olha eu aqui de novo ^¬^, essa é a mais nova fic do pedaço e já vou começar a dar meus recadinhos antes que alguém desavisado entre por engano._

_1º - Essa fic é __**YAOI**__, pra quem não sabe, são homens se beijando, abraçando, no caso namorando._

_2º - Aqui também terá __**LEMON**__, no caso: são homens se __**PEGANDO**__ literalmente. XD_

_3º - Já que tá na cara a fic tem __**INCESTO!**__ Repito __**INCESTO**__! Então para quem não gosta de ver os geminianos se pegando é só clicar no __**(X) **__na lateral direta que ela não morde._

_4º - Nessa história eu terei 2 amigas me ajudando a escrevê-la (já que eu sozinha irei estragá-la de vez XP). Uma delas já fez sua pequena participação no primeiro capitulo e ela é... Tchan tchan tchan tchaan... Só saberão no final de capitulo hahahahaha..._

_5º - Pra quem não tem nenhum problema com o que eu disse aí em cima, tenham uma boa leitura =^.^=_

_6º - E por último, os nomes _**Leônia, Pátrocles, Túlio, Samuel, Júlia, Acácia, etc...**_ São de minha autoria, menos _**Carlo**_ (que irá aparecer logo, logo) que é da Pipe, então os créditos dele vão pra ela ^^ e não tem fins lucrativos, é só pra diversão mesmo._

* * *

_**De anjo a demônio**_

O dia todo foi até que bem tranqüilo para todos os garotos. Shaka no seu canto pensando em mil uma coisas que poderia fazer no dia seguinte na casa se seu querido amigo e quem sabe, futuro namorado se depender dele. Mu já pensava em como agradar Shaka, pois ele se encantou com aquele anjo loiro desde a primeira vez que o viu.

Miro e Kamus foram cada um para suas casas e combinaram de se encontrar na academia, claro que toda vez que Miro via Kamus levantar peso, babava feito um condenado. Alguns de seus amigos que tinham ido à academia, quase morriam de tanto rir da cara boba que Miro fazia e Kamus, bom... Ele ficava rubro com os olhares de seu namorado pra cima de si.

- Mi, não quer que eu traga um babador não? Pois você esta molhando todo chão! – diz Kanon sarcástico.

- Babador é pouco, traga logo um balde mesmo! – diz Aioria caindo na risada.

- Fala sério, vocês me amam, não largam do meu pé um segundo, credo! – reclama o rubro Miro na bicicleta ergométrica.

Após a reclamação de Miro, os amigos começaram a gargalharem, só Miro e Kamus é que não riam, pois estavam vermelhos demais pra fazer qualquer coisa. Depois de rirem bastante, Kanon voltou a andar pela academia pra ver se alguém precisava de ajuda, Aioria e Aioros continuaram a fazer suas abdominais, Kamus que antes estava levantando peso, foi para a esteira e Miro continuava na bicicleta ergométrica. E o resto do dia se passou sem muitas novidades...

OoOOooOOooOOoo

O dia seguinte já avia chegado e os alunos do colégio Agamenon Sartre já estavam chegando e indo para seus respectivos grupinhos. Isso não foi diferente com os nossos queridos protagonistas, mas um deles estava tão pensativo que nem prestava a atenção na conversa dos amigos.

- Sa, o que foi que você está tão quieto? – perguntou Kanon que estava ao seu lado.

- Ahn? Ah, nada, eu... Eu só tava pensando numas coisas. – diz Saga para logo ficar rubro, pois um de seus pensamentos era sobre o beijo do dia anterior. _"Droga, eu preciso parar de pensar nisso. Ele é meu irmão"_ pensou frustrado.

- Ah ta! – disse Kanon, mas logo pensando _"Será que ele está pensando no nosso beijo de ontem?"_ ao pensar isso, abriu um leve sorriso.

Ao passar mais alguns minutos o sinal tocou e cada um foi para sua sala de aula. Já no meio de uma das aulas, Saga acaba por ter uma idéia e decide contar pra Kanon no mesmo instante, então aproveita que o irmão está sentado atrás de si, pois precisará falar baixo para o professor não ver que estão de conversa no meio da aula.

- Ka? – chama Saga sussurrando, mas sem se virar pra trás.

- Que foi? – também sussurra Kanon.

- Lembra que nós ainda não descobrimos quem é o mais velho de nós dois? – continua a sussurrar.

- Claro que me lembro, mas porque ta pensando nisso agora?

- Tipo, você poderia chegar na minha mãe...

- A seqüestradora? – interrompe Kanon sarcástico, mas sem deixar de sussurrar.

- Sem gracinhas e me ouve! – reclama Saga que acaba por levantar um tom de sua voz.

- Senhor Aagje, algum problema ai atrás? – perguntou Pandora, a professora de geografia, com uma voz suave, mas que dava medo nos alunos.

- N-nenhum problema p-professora! – diz Saga meio gaguejante.

Pandora apenas olhou séria para ele, mas logo após isso, voltou a passar a lição no quadro. Saga ao ver que se safou de uma respirou aliviado e quando viu que o caminho tava livre, voltou a sussurrar para Kanon.

- Você viu o que me fez fazer? – sussurra Saga – Essa foi por pouco.

- Eu te fiz fazer isso? – Kanon também sussurra – Eu só disse a verdade e você quem resolveu falar mais alto. – se defende todo ofendido.

- Ta, ta... Tanto faz agora me ouve. – Saga respira fundo – Então, você poderia chegar na minha mãe, pedir minha certidão e jogar a desculpa que é pra algum trabalho de escola. Que tal? – diz por fim.

- É boa idéia, mas sabe o que eu acho? – se aproxima mais de Saga sem ele perceber.

- O que? – Saga vira o rosto meio de lado pra poder escutar melhor.

- É que você... Está doidinho pra saber se é o mais velho... Só pra poder mandar em mim. – sussurra no ouvido do irmão.

- N-não é i-isso... Eu... E-eu... – ao sentir o alito quente de Kanon em sua nuca, Saga fica todo arrepiado e fica sem fala.

- Calma Sa... Não precisa ficar assim, eu só tava brincando. – diz Kanon com um tom divertido na voz e logo volta a se sentar direito em seu lugar.

Saga se virou para frente rapidamente, com as faces rubras. Para sua sorte, todos estavam prestando atenção na aula e não neles, pois aí sim ele ficaria mais vermelho que um tomate maduro.

A aula transcorreu naturalmente depois disso, mas Kanon não conseguia tirar o sorrisinho bobo dos lábios. _"É Saga, pare de fingir que me quer só como seu irmão"_ pensava Kanon _"Ou melhor, por mais que seja meu irmão, eu irei fazer com que você me queira do mesmo jeito que te quero"_ ampliou seu sorriso com esse pensamento.

OoOOooOOooOOoo

Ao termino das aulas, todos os alunos tomaram o rumo para suas casas, bom nem todos. Shaka hoje irá tomar um rumo diferente e quem sabe se o destino for bonzinho com ele, Shaka não acabe tomando esse rumo mais vezes?

Após uma breve caminhada, Shaka e Mu chegam ao seu destino, a casa do tibetano. Ao entrarem, Mu pediu para que o indiano esperasse um pouco que ele iria trocar de roupa, enquanto isso, Shaka se sentou em um dos sofás e logo em seguida o pequeno gatinho de Mu pulou em seu colo.

- Olá Kiki! – sorri e começa a acariciar os pelos do bichano – To vendo que gostou mesmo de mim. – riu ao fazer carinho atrás das orelhinhas do gato e este ronronar.

- To vendo que o Kiki está te alugando de novo, não é? – diz Mu ao terminar de descer as escadas. _"Poxa Kiki, pare de fazer inveja!"_ pensa Mu logo em seguida.

- Que isso, eu adoro esse gato! – Shaka olha para Mu e sorri.

- E pelo jeito esse sentimento é recíproco, neh Kiki? – se aproxima do sofá onde está Shaka e faz um pequeno cafuné no felino.

- Eu acho que sim, hehehe... – ri ao ver o Kiki se espreguiçar em seu colo – Bom, vamos estudar?

- Claro! – disse Mu, logo pegando sua mochila e se sentando em frente à mesinha de centro da sala.

Shaka retira o felino de seu colo e também pega sua mochila e vai se sentando ao lado de Mu, bem próximo do tibetano pra dizer a verdade. Começaram a estudar, Mu sempre sendo gentil com Shaka e muito paciente com as partes que o loiro não entendia da matéria. Já Shaka achava que estava tendo um pouco mais de dificuldade em biologia do ele imaginava, mas isso não impediu que uma idéia muito interessante passasse por sua cabecinha.

- Nossa, eu nunca pensei que teria tanta dificuldade justo em biologia. – reclama Shaka.

- Hei, também não é pra tanto. – começa Mu gentilmente – E também, biologia não é uma matéria muito fácil.

- É, mas você é muito bom nisso. – acaricia os cabelos de Mu.

- É... É que meu pai é o diretor, e-então eu tenho que me esforçar mais. – gagueja Mu ao sentir a caricia de Shaka em seus cabelos – Você quer um pouco mais de suco? – tenta mudar de assunto.

- Ah claro, quero sim! – diz num tom meio que desanimado e logo vê Mu correndo para cozinha, então se vira em direção ao gato que estava deitado no sofá – Ei Kiki, seu dono é sempre tapado assim, ou ele só finge ser um? – sussurra contrariado pro felino que nem se mexia.

Depois de um curto tempo, Mu aparece na sala com uma jarra de suco de laranja despejando um pouco em cada copo e logo em seguida se sentando no seu lugar novamente.

- Obrigado pela gentileza de por no meu copo. – fala Shaka dando um beijinho na bochecha de Mu.

- De n-nada. – diz Mu vermelho – Err... Bem, vamos continuar a estudar?

- Ahh... Mas assim está chato. – olha para Mu com olhos maliciosos – Acho que ficaria mais interessante se estudássemos em um corpo humano, assim ficaria bem mais fácil pra eu entender. – se aproxima mais um pouco de Mu e passa as pontas de seus dedos na nuca do mesmo.

Mu que estava bebendo o suco, ao sentir a pequena caricia em sua nuca, treme a mão e sem querer acaba por derrubar um pouco do liquido, molhando a perna de Shaka e consequentemente molha uma boa parte de sua bermuda também. Com o susto Shaka se afasta um pouco para tentar evitar se molhar, mas já era tarde demais, pois já tinha suco na perna direita e em uma parte de sua bermuda.

- Oh! por Buda, me perdoe Shaka, foi sem querer. – diz Mu todo desesperado – Céus, eu sou um desastrado mesmo.

- Calma Mu, eu sei que foi sem querer, não se preocupe. – diz Shaka tentando acalmar o tibetano – É só passar um pano úmido que limpa.

- Sim, claro, claro... Venha eu vou limpar isso. – diz Mu já puxando Shaka em direção à cozinha.

Shaka estava mais do que se divertindo com o desespero do outro, mas ficou bem animado ao escutar que Mu iria limpar sua bermuda. _"Até que esse pequeno desastre dele vai ser de grande ajuda pra mim"_ pensa Shaka com um sorriso mais do que malicioso nos lábios.

Ao chegar à cozinha, o tibetano manda Shaka se sentar na cadeira enquanto ele pegava um pano para poder umedecer. Pegou o primeiro pano que viu e colocou em baixo da água fria da torneira, após umedecer bem, torceu para tirar o excesso e foi em direção ao indiano.

- Nossa que gelo! – diz Shaka ao sentir a toalha em sua perna.

- Ai, me desculpe! – responde Mu rubro de vergonha pelo acontecido.

- Não precisa se desculpar, é que fui pego desprevenido. – sorri gentilmente.

O tibetano não disse nada e continuou a deslizar o pano na perna do loiro, quando viu que já estava bom, resolveu limpar a parte da bermuda que molhou. Com as mãos tremulas pegou o tecido e começou a passar o pano úmido ali, mas viu que a mancha ia até perto da virilha de Shaka. Só de imaginar suas mãos perto do membro de seu amigo, tremeu mais ainda.

- Algum problema Mu? – perguntou Shaka se inclinando um pouco para frente, fazendo seu rosto ficar próximo do rosto do outro.

- Anh? E-eu... Eu... – ao erguer os olhos e ver que pequena distancia que existia entre eles não conseguiu dizer uma palavra sequer.

- O que houve? – aproxima-se mais um pouco, fazendo seus lábios se roçarem – Porque está tão vermelho _Muzin_? Porque gagueja tanto? – perguntou com a voz rouca de desejo.

E mais uma vez Mu ficou sem palavras, mas ao sentir os lábios de Shaka encostarem-se aos seus, sentiu um arrepio percorrer toda a sua espinha e não resistindo mais, cortou a pequena distancia que ainda existia entre eles e beijou o indiano.

Ao sentir a língua de Mu pedindo passagem, Shaka nem pensou duas vezes e entreabriu os lábios, permitindo que o outro explorasse o interior de sua boca como bem entendesse, mas lógico retribuiu o beijo com a mesma paixão e desejo. Passou os braços em volta do pescoço de Mu, fazendo com que o beijo se intensificasse.

Para não perder mais tempo, o tibetano aproveitou que estava ajoelhado no chão, puxou o loiro pela cintura, fazendo com que Shaka se sentasse em seu colo. Ao conseguir fazer isso, já foi deslizando suas mãos por debaixo da blusa do "amigo" e sentindo ele se arrepiar com seu toque.

Separaram as bocas quando já estavam sem ar nos pulmões, mas mesmo assim Mu dirigiu sua boca em direção ao pescoço de Shaka, começando a sugar e dar leves mordidas. A respiração de Shaka falhou ao sentir os lábios sedosos em seu pescoço.

Sem perder mais tempo e claro, não agüentando mais, o indiano já foi levantando a camiseta do outro. Mu parou por uns estantes com as caricias só para o loiro poder tirar de vez sua camiseta e aproveitando o embalo, também tirou a camiseta de Shaka.

Os dois soltaram leves gemidos ao sentirem suas peles se encostarem, mas o loiro não estava mais agüentando toda aquela lerdeza, ele queria mais do corpo abaixo do seu, então aproveitou que Mu estava distraído demais beijando seu pescoço de novo, foi descendo as duas mãos pelo peito dele até chegar ao cós de sua bermuda e começou a empurrar tentando tira-la.

- Huuum... Mu deixe os preliminares pra outra hora! – disse Shaka com a voz totalmente rouca e rebolando sobre o membro de Mu.

- Ahhh... – Mu geme alto ao sentir o rebolado do outro.

Com um pedido desses, o tibetano decide atender seu lindo anjo. "_Anjo? Um anjo que virou um belo de um demônio! E dos mais sensuais ainda por cima"_ pensa Mu ao olhar a forma simples mais sensual que Shaka estava sentado em seu colo. Então, fez Shaka se levantar um pouco para poder tirar a bermuda junto com a cueca dele.

Ao se ver livre das próprias vestes, Shaka também não perdeu a deixa e já foi tirando as ultimas peças de Mu, assim, ficando ambos nus. O tibetano se sentiu encostado em um dos armários da cozinha e com um sorriso travesso nos lábios, chamou Shaka com um dedo.

Shaka lógico foi até Mu engatinhando, mas em vez de sentar-se no colo dele, inclinou um pouco mais a coluna e passou lentamente sua língua, na base do membro viril de seu parceiro, o que fez com que ele gemesse alto mais uma vez.

- Eu... Ahn... Pensei que... Huuum... Não quisesse pr-preliminares! – tentou dizer Mu entre gemidos.

- E não quero mesmo. – sugou um pouco a ponta do membro dele – Mas estou adorando ouvi-lo gemer. – ao terminar de falar isso, colocou todo o membro de Mu em sua boca.

- Ahh... Isso é... Huuum... Golpe baixo aahhh... – viu Shaka parar de sugá-lo, se sentando em seu colo e pegando sua mão, para colocar logo em seguida, três dedos seu dentro da boca.

- Você nem imagina o quão _baixo_ é! – diz antes de por os dedos de Mu na boca e chupa-los com vontade.

Após um curto tempo, Mu vê que seus dedos já estavam bem umedecidos, então, os retira de dentro na boca quentinha e leva em direção a pequena entrega, penetrando um dedo primeiro. Shaka já começou sentir o prazer de ter uma pequena parte de Mu dentro de si e já imaginava como seria ao ter o falo grande e grosso no lugar dos dedos.

Ao ver a expressão de prazer estampada na face do loiro, o tibetano resolveu por mais um dedo e continuou a massagear o interior de Shaka. Não se agüentando mais de ansiedade, Mu já colocou o terceiro dedo, mas ao ver a expressão de dor em Shaka, parou de mexer os dedos.

- N-não... P-pare... – implorou Shaka entre gemidos.

Ainda receoso, Mu continuou bem lentamente, até ver que os gemidos de Shaka mudassem de dor para um de prazer. Depois de um curto tempo, o tibetano viu que já estava bom o suficiente e retirou os dedos do interior de seu amado.

Shaka reclamou um pouco ao sentir que Mu tinha tirado os dedos de si, mas logo em seguida gemeu bem alto ao sentir o falo dele tomar o lugar dos dedos. Começaram com movimentos lentos para que o indiano se acostumasse com o volume em seu interior, mas após estar mais acostumado o próprio Shaka aumentou a velocidade.

Corpos suados, tremores, corações disparados, faces vermelhas de puro desejo, era tudo que os dois tinham e sentiam nesse momento. Nunca pensaram que um dia se sentiriam assim tão unidos com alguém, como estavam sentindo um com o outro.

Mu estava sentindo que seu clímax estava próximo, então tomou posse do membro túrgido e começou a massagear na mesma velocidade em que penetrava Shaka. Mais alguns movimentos e chegaram ao ápice quase juntos.

Primeiro foi Shaka que explodiu em um gozo forte, com um grito rouco. Mu foi logo em seguida ao sentir seu membro ser pressionado pela entrada do indiano. Shaka descansou sua cabeça no ombro do tibetano por alguns segundos, até sua respiração ir voltando ao normal aos poucos.

- Hahaha... Nós somos loucos, hahaha... – disse Mu entre risos.

- Porque diz isso? – pergunta um Shaka confuso e sem tirar sua cabeça do ombro do outro.

- Oras, por que... Porque acabamos de transar no chão da cozinha. – diz Mu ainda com ar de riso.

- Bom, eu não sei você... – finalmente Shaka levanta a cabeça e olha nos olhos de Mu – Mas eu... Fiz amor! – não da tempo do tibetano dizer nada e já lhe beija nos lábios.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Olha quem ta aqui xD *leva pedrada* x_X sim eu sei, demorei PAKAS... Mas confessem q até valeu a pena essa demora hein? ;D**

**Mas hj é um dia especial, pq? Por vários motivos, pois tenho algumas novis... Primeiro, esse cap ta sendo dedicado a minha amada beta, por ter me suportado até agora sem uma ameaça de morte rsrs**

**Então Prajna, esse cap é pra você querida, obrigada por me suportar até hj sempre com um sorriso no rosto ^_^ te adoro amiga... E o Shakin e Muzin dizem o mesmo rsrs**

**Mais uma noticia bem legal... Meu querido otouto fez niver ontem dia 12/9 então esse lemon é pra vc tbm ^^ de presente de niver... E como falta 6 dias pro niver do Shakuxo, vai pra ele tbm rsrs**

**Ai é... Sinto muito por ter atrasado a fic de entrevistas queridas, é que tipo, não consigo me encontrar com Shaky no msn sempre, pois ela entra mais cedo q eu, então, eu resolvi pedir ajuda de outra amiga... A Keila, ela está um pouco insegura, por ser a primeira fic q ta fazendo rsrs**

**E ants q eu me esqueça, se algum dia vcs verem o fic "Saintseiya em: Nós na fita" atualizada, não se preocupem, pois não postei cap novo, só arrumei um, no caso o cap "recordes" q era pra ter Myu e Faraó no palco e sem qrer repeti os atores xP**

**Bom vamos aos reviews pois enrolei d+ já...**

_**Andrey: Siiim rolou o beijo \o/ finalmente neh? Safadinho é pouco otouto, Shaka num é esse anjinho q aparenta ser rsrs e seu pressentimento a dando certo a cada cap hein rsrs**_

**Bem... Mais um capitulo terminado, espero q eu seja mais rápida com os próximos u.u e cap de entrevistas já esta sendo feito, qualquer duvida é só perguntar nos reviews q responderem xD**

**Bye, bye e até o próximo cap, mas...**

**DEIXEM SUA REVIEW E FAÇA UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ \o/**


	18. Ainda te amo e vou contar a verdade!

_Olá, olha eu aqui de novo ^¬^, essa é a mais nova fic do pedaço e já vou começar a dar meus recadinhos antes que alguém desavisado entre por engano._

_1º - Essa fic é __**YAOI**__, pra quem não sabe, são homens se beijando, abraçando, no caso namorando._

_2º - Aqui também terá __**LEMON**__, no caso: são homens se __**PEGANDO**__ literalmente. XD_

_3º - Já que tá na cara a fic tem __**INCESTO!**__ Repito __**INCESTO**__! Então para quem não gosta de ver os geminianos se pegando é só clicar no __**(X) **__na lateral direta que ela não morde._

_4º - Nessa história eu terei 2 amigas me ajudando a escrevê-la (já que eu sozinha irei estragá-la de vez XP). Uma delas já fez sua pequena participação no primeiro capitulo e ela é... Tchan tchan tchan tchaan... Só saberão no final de capitulo hahahahaha..._

_5º - Pra quem não tem nenhum problema com o que eu disse aí em cima, tenham uma boa leitura =^.^=_

_6º - E por último, os nomes _**Leônia, Pátrocles, Túlio, Samuel, Júlia, Acácia, etc...**_ São de minha autoria, menos _**Carlo**_ (que irá aparecer logo, logo) que é da Pipe, então os créditos dele vão pra ela ^^ e não tem fins lucrativos, é só pra diversão mesmo._

* * *

_**Ainda te amo e vou contar a verdade!**_

Agora sim Mu ficou sem fala, então tudo isso pro Shaka não era só uma transa? Não foi só atração que ele sentia por si? Depois dessa pequena informação, o tibetano não cabia em si de felicidade, claro, não pode falar nada ainda, pois lhe foi roubado um beijo de tirar o fôlego, mas quando separaram as bocas por falta de ar resolver falar algo.

- Shaka... Então isso não foi só... Uma transa pra você? – perguntou Mu só pra se certificar de que ouvira bem.

- Caraca, o Carlo tem razão, você é meio lerdinho pra entender, neh? – fala Shaka cinicamente.

- Hei loiro, também não precisa ofender! – fez uma de ofendido, mas logo abre um pequeno sorriso – Já que você me acha meio lerdinho pra entender as coisas, então me diga o que você sente por mim. – sorriu sapeca.

Claro que Mu sabia, mas ele queria ouvir, ele _tinha_ que ouvir aquelas palavrinhas que iria mudar o destino deles naquele momento. Shaka por sua vez, se ajeitou no colo de Mu, abrindo um meio sorriso e fechando os olhos. Com a demora da resposta, o tibetano deu um leve aperto na cintura do indiano que abriu os olhos.

- Eu te amo! – disse Shaka olhando dentro dos olhos de Mu.

- Eu também te amo meu anjo! – diz Mu para logo em seguida beijar os lábios de Shaka apaixonadamente.

OoOOooOOooOOoo

Já era por volta das 10 da noite, todos estavam em suas casas e isso não era diferente com Kanon. Ele estava saindo do banheiro enrolado em uma toalha e enxugando seu cabelo com outra, estava muita pensativo.

"_Qual é? Porque ele não deixa de ser fresco e conta logo pra nossa mãe que ele é o Saga? Bom, não quero pensar nisso agora, então vou pegar logo essa certidão e tentar convence-lo de dizer a mamãe quem é ele!"_ pensou já pegando uma roupa pra vestir.

Como estava calor essa noite, Kanon pegou uma boxer branca, um short azul royal e uma regata cinza claro. Depois de se vestir e pentear os longos cabelos, ele respirou fundo e saiu do quarto indo em direção a sala, onde "seus pais" estavam.

- M-mamãe! – chama Kanon tentando não fazer um careta – A senhora... Poderia me emprestar a minha... Certidão de nascimento?

- Pra que? – dona Acácia olha pra traz vendo seu "filho" no ultimo degrau da escada.

- É pra um trabalho de escola. – disse rápido.

- Trabalho de escola? Desde quando existe trabalho escolar com certidão de nascimento? – pergunta Acácia toda desconfiada.

- Err... É pra um trabalho de história, o professor... Quer que falemos sobre nossa história e... Quem puder, pra colocar alguns dados da certidão! – inventou Kanon tudo na hora.

- Ora querida, deixe ele ver a certidão dele, Saga só quer fazer um bom trabalho só isso. – disse Homero sorrindo – Não é mesmo meu filho?

- Anh? Ah é... É isso mesmo! – diz Kanon já logo pensando _"Até que o coroa serve pra algo"_.

- Esta bem! – diz ela desanimada já se levantando pra pegar a certidão.

Acácia foi até seu quarto pegando uma pequena caixa de recordações. Abriu-o e vasculhou a procura da certidão de Saga, ao achar, fechou a caixa e voltou a guardar dentro do guarda-roupa. Antes de sair do quarto, Acácia olhou para o papel que estava em suas mãos com um olhar temeroso.

"_Zeus, será que isso é pra um trabalho escolar mesmo?"_ pensava _"O pior que não posso me recusar a mostrar esse papel a ele, pois Saga ficara desconfiado e Homero também ficará, já que não sabe que..." _parou de pensar na mesma hora e voltou pra sala entregando o papel meio amarelado a Kanon.

- Está aqui querido... Espero que tire notas boas, como sempre. – forçou um sorriso, coisa que até deu certo.

- Ah claro mamãe... Irei tirar a melhor nota se possível! – pegou o papel também sorriso, mas fazendo de tudo pra não ser um sorriso sádico – Bom, vou indo começar o meu... Trabalho. – diz já subindo as escadas.

- Bons estudos filho! – diz Homero meio gritado já que Kanon estava perto do corredor.

- Obrigado pai!

- Não vá dormir muito tarde querido! – diz Acácia.

- Não se preocupe, eu não vou. – ao dizer isso vai pro quarto.

Acácia solta um longo suspiro rezando pra que seus maiores medos não se concretizassem. Foi até o sofá e sentou-se ao lado do marido que a abraçou carinhosamente.

- O que ouve querida? – pergunta Homero vendo a expressão preocupada em sua mulher.

- Ahn? Ah, nada não Mero, só estou um pouco cansada. – sorriu docemente para o marido que retribuiu esse pequeno gesto.

OoOOooOOooOOoo

Quando chegou ao quarto, Kanon trancou a porta e correu pra cama para poder ler a certidão com calma. Leu tudo, o nome completo de Saga, os nomes dos pais também completos, dos avós, dia do nascimento e o mais tava a procura. A hora do nascimento.

Após a pequena leitura, Kanon correu pra frente do computador, aproveitou que já estava ligado e entrou o mais rápido que conseguiu no MSN. Ficou em estado "off" pois não queria falar com ninguém no momento, só com seu querido irmão. Quase pulou de alegria ao ver que Saga estava on-line.

_**Kanon o todo poderoso **__diz:_

_Nossa Sa... Vc não sabe a alegria que to aqui ao ver q vc ta on *¬*_

_**Saga o dominador**__ diz:_

_Eita, mas pq toda essa alegria? O_o E pq vc ta off?_

_**Kanon o todo poderoso**__ diz:_

_Hihihi... É que eu consegui pegar sua certidão xP e to off pq só queria falar contigo msm ^_^_

_**Saga o dominador: **_

_Ah tah... E q legal, então qm é o mais velho?_

_**Kanon o todo poderoso**__ diz:_

_Huum... Vc ta doidinho pra ser o dominador da "relação" neh? Até seu nick já ta no esquema hihihi..._

_**Saga o dominador**__ diz:_

_Para de palhaçada e fala logo..._

_**Kanon o todo poderoso **__diz:_

_Não quero dizer por aqui, te digo na escola =P_

_**Saga o dominador**__ diz:_

_Seu chato ¬¬_

_**Kanon o todo poderoso**__ diz:_

_HAHAHAHAHA... Mas e aí, qndo é msm que vamos destrocar?_

Kanon não queria dizer, mas no fundo tava louco pra destrocar o lugar por dois motivos. Primeiro, estava morto de saudades de seus pais e segundo, ele não tava agüentando ficar mais um segundo sequer perto de Acácia, não depois que descobriu que ela seqüestrou seu querido irmão.

_**Saga o dominador**__ diz:_

_Sei lá... Eu tinha pensado nessa sexta, mas to gostando de ficar perto dos nossos pais... Podemos destrocar no sábado à tarde?_

_**Kanon o todo poderoso**__ diz:_

_Claro, podemos sim ^_^ Mas é estranho a mamãe ou o papai não ver que somos diferentes em algumas coisas..._

_**Saga o dominador**__ diz:_

_Vixi cara, eu tbm estranhei, nos primeiros dias q eles me viram eu já pensei "Pronto eles vão saber que trocamos", mas nada..._

_**Kanon o todo poderoso **__diz:_

_Q louco, mas nem o cabelo eles repararam? O_o Pois o seu é um pouco mais claro que o meu..._

_**Saga o dominador**__ diz:_

_Bom nisso já no segundo dia que foi o dia q vi nosso pai, ele reparou, ele perguntou do pq de meu cabelo ta mais claro._

_**Kanon o todo poderoso**__ diz:_

_O_O e o q vc disse?_

_**Saga o dominador**__ diz:_

_Tentei inventar uma desculpa na hora, mas quem me salvou foi a Carmem, ela disse: "Q isso senhor Pátrocles, não conhece mais seu filho? Essa é a cor do cabelo dele... Cuidado hein, pois se nessa idade não lembra mais da cor do cabelo do Kanon imagine qndo tive uns 60 anos..." Hahahaha..._

_**Kanon o todo poderoso**__ diz:_

_Hahahahahaha... A Carmem é malucona msm, hahahaha... E deixa eu adivinhar... Ela logo em seguida mudou de assunto pra poder livrar sua cara?_

_**Saga o dominador**__ diz:_

_Hahaha... E mudou msm, mal falou td isso e já perguntou "E como ta a comida?" kkkkk... Eu tive que me segurar pra não rir na hora..._

Kanon não conseguia parar de rir dessa história, tinha até se esquecido de Acácia e tudo que estava a sua volta, só sabia se concentrar em Saga e nada mais. Aos poucos seu riso foi diminuindo, até ficar com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Não digitou mais nada, só ficou a olhar pra tela do computador e se lembrando dos momentos bons que passava com Saga pelos Chat's a fora. Como queria voltar aquele tempo, onde ainda eram namorados e ficavam trocando juras de amor pela internet.

_**Saga o dominador**__ diz:_

_Kan... Vc ainda ta aí?_

_**Kanon o todo poderoso **__diz:_

_Opa! Foi mal... Me distraí aqui xP_

_**Saga o dominador**__ diz:_

_Posso saber no que o senhorzinho tava pensando? O_õ_

_**Kanon o todo poderoso**__ diz:_

_Na gente._

Dessa vez é Saga quem fica mudo, mas logo fala algo.

_**Saga o dominador**__ diz:_

_Eu... Às vezes sinto falta de alguns meses atrás..._

_**Kanon o todo poderoso**__ diz:_

_Eu tbm..._

_**Saga o dominador**__ diz:_

_Err... É melhor irmos dormir, neh?_

_**Kanon o todo poderoso**__ diz:_

_Sim, claro... Bjus e até amanhã._

_**Saga o dominador**__ diz:_

_Até amanhã... Bjus._

Mau Saga diz isso e já ficou off. Kanon também resolve sair, desligou o computador e foi pra cama, ele mal se cabia em si de tanta felicidade, pois Saga também sentia saudade da época em que namoravam isso era um bom sinal.

Deitou-se na cama com um sorriso no rosto e tentou dormir, coisa que não foi muito difícil já que era quase meia noite e ela tinha que levantar bem cedo e também estava muito cansado do serviço.

OoOOooOOooOOoo

Saga já estava deitado, mas não conseguia dormir, não depois daquele finalzinho de conversa que tiveram. Porque disse pra Kanon que estava com saudades da época que namoravam? Porque sentiu seu coração disparar ao escutar, ou melhor, ler que estava pensando neles?

- Porque estou amando ele mais do que deveria. – murmurou Saga suspirando logo em seguida.

Afundou sua cabeça no travesseiro pra ver se conseguia tirar esses pensamentos da cabeça, mas em vez disso só conseguiu pensar mais em Kanon, pois o cheiro dele ainda estava impregnado naquela fronha. Espirou fundo para poder ter aquele cheiro gravado em sua memória. Escutou uma batida na porta.

- Pode entrar! – disse meio alto pra não acordar ninguém.

Carmem abre a porta e entra, vê que Saga estava com uma carinha muito triste, então ela fecha a porta e vai até ele. Saga vendo ela se aproximar se senta na cama, dando um espaço pra Carmem poder se sentar.

- Algum problema, Carmem? – perguntou Saga olhando-a sem entender.

- Eu é que pergunto isso! – Carmem acaricia o rosto dele – Por que essa carinha triste.

- Anh? Ah, não... Não é por nada. – abaixa a cabeça – Não se preocupe. – diz por fim, mas deixa umas lagrimas cair.

- Oh Saga! – o abraça – Chore querido, chore bastante, pois isso fará bem a sua alma.

Mal Carmem disse isso e ele desatou a chorar abraçando-a de volta afundando o rosto no pescoço dela. Carmem o abraçou mais apertado, não sabia o que se passava pela cabeça dele, mas sabia que ele precisava disso. Após uns 10 minutos, o choro foi diminuindo, mas ele não se afastou do abraço de Carmem e ela ficava só a acariciar as madeixas azuladas dele.

- Está melhor? – perguntou Carmem após um tempo.

- Estou... Obrigado. – sussurrou se afastando um pouco, para poder olhar a mulher nos olhos.

- Pelo que?

- Por me deixar chorar em seu ombro. – sorriu tímido – Nunca fiz isso na frente de alguém.

- Que isso, você sabe que não precisa agradecer... Não sou babá à toa, neh? – riu baixo sendo acompanhada por Saga – Então, você pode me dizer do porque de estar assim?

- A senhora não iria entender. – abaixou a cabeça de novo.

- Como pode saber? – levantou o queixo dele – Me diga.

- Eu... Eu to amando... Quem eu não deveria amar. – olhou nos olhos de Carmem – Pelo menos não desse jeito. – deixou uma lagrima cair.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Oláááá meu povinho amado \o/ desculpem pela demora, mas juro que tenho explicação... ou não rsrsrs**

**Bem, demorei, pois não sabi como começar a fic e qndo FINALMENTE consegui começar, eu não sabia o que por pra finalizar o cap, pois veio varias idéias ao msm tempo... Depois de finalizado, eu mandei pra minha beta Praj (isso no sabado dia 25/9), só que já que ela não pode corrigir, pois ta um pouco ocupada na casa dela e com o trampo, bem... Eu msma tentei corrigir, então... Cap sem betagem xP**

**E então... O que acharam dos "nicks" de Saga e Kanon? Sei lá da onde tirei isso, só sei que achei que ficaria bem lgl pra eles rsrsrs**

**E não sei pq, mas sinto que estamos perto do final =/ fiquei triste agora, eu qria tanto acabar essa fic q agora q está pra acabar num qro q isso aconteça... Doido não? O_o**

**Bem, chega de lero, lero e vamos pros reviews q não respondi...**

_**Renatinha: Oi bem que bom q gostou do cap ^^ e sim Miro babão foi mara, mas até eu babei junto com ele rsrs... Nossa Shaka é safadinho msm, aquilo não flor que se cheire rsrs... Nossa eu vi alguns dias atras (depois q postei o outro cap) e vc tinha deixados review no cap 16, perdona-me por não ter respondido T_T é q não tinha visto, foi mal msm, mas espero que tenha gostado desse cap...**_

**Review respondida e espero que tenham gostado do cap, e pra quem ta acompanhando a entrevista, já digo que já comecei a entrevista o povo xD até sabado acho q já tará o proximo cap de "Uma entrevista muito louca"...**

**Agora só pra não perder meu costume...**

**DEIXEM SUA REVIEW E FAÇA UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ! \o/**

**Até mais povo o/**


	19. Finalmente nos entendemos e tomei uma de

_Olá, olha eu aqui de novo ^¬^, essa é a mais nova fic do pedaço e já vou começar a dar meus recadinhos antes que alguém desavisado entre por engano._

_1º - Essa fic é __**YAOI**__, pra quem não sabe, são homens se beijando, abraçando, no caso namorando._

_2º - Aqui também terá __**LEMON**__, no caso: são homens se __**PEGANDO**__ literalmente. XD_

_3º - Já que tá na cara a fic tem __**INCESTO!**__ Repito __**INCESTO**__! Então para quem não gosta de ver os geminianos se pegando é só clicar no __**(X) **__na lateral direta que ela não morde._

_4º - Nessa história eu terei 2 amigas me ajudando a escrevê-la (já que eu sozinha irei estragá-la de vez XP). Uma delas já fez sua pequena participação no primeiro capitulo e ela é... Tchan tchan tchan tchaan... Só saberão no final de capitulo hahahahaha..._

_5º - Pra quem não tem nenhum problema com o que eu disse aí em cima, tenham uma boa leitura =^.^=_

_6º - E por último, os nomes _**Leônia, Pátrocles, Túlio, Samuel, Júlia, Acácia, etc...**_ São de minha autoria, menos _**Carlo**_ (que irá aparecer logo, logo) que é da Pipe, então os créditos dele vão pra ela ^^ e não tem fins lucrativos, é só pra diversão mesmo._

* * *

_**Finalmente nos entendemos e tomei uma decisão**_

Carmem ficou a olhar assustada para Saga, como assim "amando quem não deveria amar"? Será que é quem ela estava pensando? Respirou fundo sem desviar os olhos dos de Saga e perguntou firme.

- Quem você está amando Saga? – viu Saga exitar – Saga me diga!

- O Kanon! – derrubou mais algumas lagrimas, já prevendo o pior.

Carmem ficou mais assustada ainda, sim tinha uma leve desconfiança, mas achava que não era tão grave e torcia pra que fosse só uma desconfiança mesmo, mas tudo isso foi em vão, pois Saga falou o que ela mais temia.

Saga pôs uma mão na boca para tentar conter um soluço alto, ele estava desesperado, com medo do que Carmem possa fazer agora. Depois que revelou que estava amando o irmão mais do que devia, se arrependeu na mesma hora, mas sentiu que fez o certo, pois ela poderia lhe dar algum conselho.

Só que Carmem estava demorando demais pra dizer qualquer coisa que fosse com isso seu desespero só aumentava, suas lagrimas voltaram a cair mais depressa até que seu rosto estava todo molhado, e seus olhos bem vermelhos por causa do choro.

Ao ver o desespero do garoto, Carmem não soube o que fazer, sabia que esse tipo de amor que ele sentia era errado, mas viu que Saga não sabia mais o que fazer em relação a isso, então percebeu que esse amor era bem maior do que qualquer um podia imaginar. Por fim abraçou Saga de novo e dessa vez mais forte, como se assim pudesse sentir a dor no lugar dele.

- Saga, se acalme querido, por favor, se acalme. – sussurrou no ouvido dele enquanto acariciava os cabelos dele.

- C-como, Carmem? Como v-vou me ac-acalmar? – dizia entre soluços – E-eu... Eu amo meu irmão m-mais do... Do que d-deveria. – disse por fim.

- Shiiiu... Se controle Saga e me diga, como foi que você percebeu que o ama mais do que o necessário? – perguntou Carmem tentando entender a história direito.

Com muito esforço Saga controlou o choro e tentou contar toda a história direito, como se conheceram, como começaram a se interessar um pelo outro, até que chegaram a namorar pelo Chat, claro que contou que quando se conheceram terminaram o namoro, mas Saga viu que o que sentia pelo irmão é maior do que ele imaginava. Principalmente depois do beijo trocado.

- Então... Vocês se beijaram? – perguntou Carmem chocada, mas tentou disfarçar.

- S-sim... Não sei o que aconteceu na hora, só sei que... Que eu tava consolando ele e de repente nossos rostos se aproximaram e... E... E nos beijamos. – dizia Saga um pouco mais calmo.

- Zeus do céu! – murmurou bem mais espantada.

- Pelos Deuses, não faça essa cara de espanto, pois já estou por demais desesperado. – implorou Saga.

- Perdão, mas... Não é sempre que ouço alguém dizer que está apaixonado pelo próprio irmão. – viu a fase de sofrimento de Saga aumentar – Ta me desculpe... Mas mudando de assunto, quando vocês irão destrocar?

- No sábado à tarde! – diz mais aliviado pela troca de assunto.

- E já pensou em dizer a sua mãe que quem está aqui não é o Kanon?

- O Kan também quer que eu conte a ela, mas não sei.

- Pense bem, talvez isso possa resolver todos seus problemas. – deu um beijo na testa de Saga – Agora durma querido, você precisa de um bom descanso, ainda mais porque você tem aula amanhã. – se levanta e vai até a porta.

- Boa noite Carmem! – se deita direito vendo a babá abrir a porta.

- Boa noite Saga! – mal terminou de falar e saiu.

OoOOooOOooOOoo

Já era de manhã e todos os alunos estavam em frente ao portão do colégio, esperando que ele fosse aberto para poderem ir pra suas aulas. Nossos garotos também estavam lá, mas faltavam duas pessoas e claro, nosso adorado Afrodite foi quem percebeu isso.

- Gente... Cadê o Shurinha e o Orinhos? – perguntou Dido todo curioso.

- Eita é mesmo. – começa Aioria – Eu só vi meu irmão hoje antes de virmos pra escola, mas praticamente não consegui falar com ele, pois ele saiu de casa feito um doido.

- Nossa que estranho... Ele disse se viria hoje pra escola? – pergunta Kamus.

- Falou sim! – confirmou Aioria - Mas e o Shura?

- O Shura sempre vem comigo pra escola, mas hoje ele me ligou falando que não viria comigo, mas ia vir sim. – diz Mascara.

O sinal toca e mesmo ainda estarem preocupados com a demora dos dois amigos, eles entram no colégio, mas ficaram perto do portão por mais algum tempo, após uns 5 minutos esperando, eis que aparece Aioros e Shura. Eles vinham correndo e quando mal entraram no colégio o sinal toca de novo para o portão ser fechado.

- ATÉ QUE ENFIM! – gritou Aioria com os braços erguidos e os outros riram – Onde foi que você se meteu mano?

- Não me meti em lugar algum... Ainda! – dizendo isso, ele pela a mão de Shura que está ao seu lado.

- Mas hein? – Mask fica confuso, mas logo repara nos amigos de mãos dadas – Então era por isso que esse espanhol de merda não veio comigo pra escola? – diz com um sorriso malicioso.

- Espanhol de mierda é teu pai! – diz Shura irritado.

- Sinto lhe dizer, mas meu pai, como toda minha família é da Itália e não da Espanha. – diz Mask segurando o riso.

- Gente eu sei que a briguinha aí esta emocionante, mas é melhor pararem, pois já temos que ir pra sala – começou Aioros - E também porque quero dizer que hoje eu pedi o Shura em namoro. – disse com um sorriso radiante no rosto.

- Num creio, que legal! – vibrou Aioria – Finalmente ganhei um cunhado! – riu logo em seguida.

- Interessante, então temos mais um casalzinho formado hoje! – comentou Miro com uma cara séria.

- E porque usted está falando isso? – pergunta Shura sem entender.

- Ué, é que o nosso carneirinho está de caso com a Barbie ali, falando nisso... – põe a mão no queixo fingindo pensar numa coisa séria – Se o Ken saber que a Barbie ta traindo ele, vai dar confusão na certa. – falando isso, Miro fez todos rirem do que disse.

- Olha aqui, barbie é a tua mãe ta ouvindo. – diz Shaka irritado – Vamos pra sala antes que eu faça o Kamus viúvo antes do tempo. – se virou indo pra sala de mãos dadas com Mu.

- Melhor irmos mesmo, pois se deixar ele cumpre mesmo. – diz Kamus com um riso contido.

Com isso todos foram indo para suas salas, mas não deixavam de rir da situação, pois tinha sido muito engraçado ver Shaka irritado, era uma diversão pra eles. Mas mesmo assim, ficaram felizes por verem que Shaka e Mu estavam juntos, pois todos já tinham percebido as trocas de olhares entre eles, até mesmo quando Shaka ainda namorava Kamus, claro, ele nunca traiu o francês, mas também não era cego.

Foi por esse motivo que eles tinham terminado, pois Shaka também percebeu as olhadelas que Kamus dava para Miro, então terminaram, mas não deixaram de ser amigos, mas isso já é outra história.

OoOOooOOooOOoo

O tempo foi passando, as aulas também e Saga ficava cada vez mais nervoso, por quê? Bem, até agora Kanon não disse quem era o mais velho dos dois e ele estava por demais curioso, mas esse não era o único motivo de ele estar nervoso, Saga está assim, pois a cada minuto se lembrava do bate papo que teve com Kanon e lembrava da frase dele.

"_Você está doidinho pra ser o dominador da "relação" neh? Até seu nick está no esquema"_ Se lembrava tão bem dessa frase que até escutava a voz dele dizendo isso, o pior que começou a imaginar a voz dele toda rouca e sensual, quem sabe até um pouco sussurrante ao pé de seu ouvido. Só com esse pensamento se arrepiou todo _"Pare com isso! Você está numa sala de aula, não é hora pra pirar não!"_ brigava Saga consigo mesmo em pensamento.

Mais uns minutos se passaram e finalmente as aulas se acabaram, todos guardavam seus materiais rapidamente, como se tivessem para fugir de alguém perigoso, mas Kanon era o único que guardava seus materiais com calma e isso estressou Saga.

- Kan, para de lerdeza e guarde logo essas coisas! – disse um impaciente Saga.

- Sua curiosidade é tanta assim Sa? – disse Kanon ao terminar de arrumar suas coisas – Cuidado hein, pois a curiosidade matou um gato. – pos a mochila nas costas e se aproximou perigosamente do irmão – E com você isso seria um desperdiço. – sorriu sedutor e deu um selinho rápido no irmão.

Com isso são rapidamente da sala, deixando pra trás um Saga totalmente atordoado, sim claro, Saga estava louco pra beijar Kanon de novo, mas não pensou que o outro também quisesse isso. Depois de recuperado do pequeno susto, saiu da sala que já estava vazia, coisa que deu graça a todos os Deuses, pois não sabia o que faria se alguém os visse se beijando.

Foi atrás de Kanon rapidamente, até que o alcançou. Ao sentir sendo seguido, Kanon deduziu que fosse seu "maninho", diminuiu os seus passos apressados e quando Saga o alcançou de vez, ele se virou e olhou para Saga com um sorriso sapeca.

- Kanon para de me enrolar e diga logo quem é o mais velho! – diz Saga sério e quase implorando.

- Ta bem seu chato! – resmungou Kanon e tirou a mochila dos ombros – Mas não vou dizer, vou mostrar. – pegou um papel de dentro da mochila e entregou a Saga.

- E como eu vou saber quem é o mais velho o esperteza? – ironizou, mas pegou o papel.

- Por isso que disse que vou mostra. – também ironizou – Mas venha, vamos lá na pracinha que é melhor.

Saga não disse nada, apenas seguiu Kanon até a tal pracinha, tentou pensar em como o irmão iria "mostrar" quem é o mais velho e quem é o mais novo, mas nada veio a sua cabeça no momento. Na verdade ele até ficou com medo de pensar em algo, pois via o sorrisinho de Kanon que não era nada inocente.

Ao chegarem à praça, Kanon pegou a mão de Saga e foi o levando até uma parte mais afastada. Ninguém ia aquela parte por ser um pouco escura, mesmo a luz do dia, pois era cheio de arvores por lá.

Kanon fez Saga se sentar encostado em uma das arvores, respirou fundo rapidamente, se sentou no colo do irmão de frente pra ele e sem pensar duas vezes, tomou os lábios de Saga num beijo sôfrego, mas apaixonado.

Saga se assustou de principio, mas ao sentir seus lábios serem capturados daquele jeito, não pensou em mais nada, só em desfrutar desse beijo. Abraçou Kanon pela cintura, o trazendo para mais perto de si. Depois de um bom tempo, eles separaram os lábios para poderem recuperar o ar, mas deixaram suas testas próximas.

- Então... Já adivinhou quem é o mais velho? – perguntou Kanon ainda ofegante por causa do beijo.

- Se caso não reparou... Não tive muito tempo pra pensar! – disse Saga também ofegante, mas com um belo sorriso no rosto – Agora, pare de me enrolar e diga logo.

- Está bem. – olhou nos olhos de Saga e abriu um sorriso – Você é mais velho e por 6 minutos.

- Ah é? – Saga ampliou o sorriso – Então você terá que me obedecer?

- Vai ser meio difícil eu ter que te obedecer, pois não moramos na mesma casa. – viu Saga ficar sério – Desculpa Sa... Eu não devia tocar nesse assunto, eu sei, mas... Eu acho que... A mamãe, ela...

- Não, tudo bem Kan, você tem razão, eu... Eu acho que vou conta pra ela toda a verdade!

- S-sério? Vai mesmo? – Kanon arregalou os olhos, mas logo abraçou forte o irmão – Oh Saga, você não sabe como fico feliz com isso, poderemos morar juntos!

- Sim, iremos morar juntos. – sorriu Saga também abraçando o irmão com força até que se lembrou de algo – Nossa Kan, quase que eu esqueço, eu bem... Contei pra Carmem que... Nos beijamos!

- Mas hein? – se afastou Kanon muito assustado – Ta louco? O que a Carmem deve ta pensando da gente agora?

- Calma, eu sei, devo ta louco mesmo, mas é que eu tava tão deprimido ontem, pois percebi que te amo de um jeito que eu não deveria amar, então ela me consolou e pediu pra eu contar o que era e eu contei. – disse tudo num fôlego só.

- E como ela reagiu? – se sentiu entre as pernas de Saga.

- Bem, ficou chocada obvio, mas não disse nada. – puxou Kanon para encostar-se em seu peito e o abraçou pela cintura.

- Desde que ela não diga nada a mamãe, tudo bem! – olhou pra Saga – Então quer dizer que você me ama? – sorriu sacana.

- É sim, mas é bom não se aproveitar disso, pois posso ser muito mal. – sorriu malicioso.

- Huuum... Interessante, agora estou louco pra ver você sendo _mal_. – dizendo isso os dois riram.

Passaram toda à tarde naquela parte, rola conversando, rindo de alguma bobagem que o Kanon falava, se beijavam e declaravam seu amor um pro outro. Kanon até tinha esquecido que tinha que ir pra academia trabalhar e nem Saga se lembrou desse detalhe. Quando foi por volta das 3h30 da tarde é que eles resolveram ir embora.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Olá, sentiram minha falta? *grilos* Podiam mentir pelo menos ¬¬"**

**Mas bem, o cap 19 já está aí e como estão vendo, o babado é bem forte dessa vez rsrs... **

**Bem esse capitulo está pronto desde sabado passado (16/10) agora vcs me perguntou: PORQUE DEMOROU ENTÃO PRA POSTAR? Bem, eu tava tentando falar com a minha beta pra ela dar uma olhadinha, mas como até hj não consegui ve-la e tbm eu não queria demorar mais, acabei por postar, então não estranhem se estiver com erros e nem queiram me matar por isso o_o**

**E pra quem estiver lendo a fic de entrevistas, fiquem calmo meu povo q estou atras da minha amiga Keila (a q faz a entrevista junto comigo) pra podermos começar a fazer, é q parece q o PC dela ta com problema u.u pq os pcs sempre dão problemas qndo mais precisamos dele? O_o**

**Agora vamos pra reviews q não respondi xD**

_**Renatinha: Oi bem, q bom q gostou do cap ^^ E bom, até q a reação da Carmem foi boa neh? *apanha* hihihi...**_

_**Otouto: Q bom q gostou do cap xD e poxa, sacanagem vc neh? Fazer chantagem assim com sua nee-san? Malvado... Hihihi tbm te amo otouto lindo ^^**_

**Bem reviews respondidos xD mas agora quero falar de uma coisa séria, prometo ser rapida rsrs**

**Gente, pelo jeito vcs já devem ter lido algumas fics de AnaPanter, não é? Se não, vão lá ler q são boas rsrs mas o assunto não é esse, o q qro falar é q tem alguém q vive mandando reviews desanimadoras pra ela essa pessoa é uma tal de... De... Flam... Flamengista? Não, Flamejante? Também não... A lembrei, é uma tal de flammer, eu já tinha visto um dos reviews dela e ela confessão q qria faze-la perder o animo e parar de escrever, ela foi muito mal educada com minha amiga, sei q ao falar aki isso estarei correndo o risco de ter reviews dessa pessoa, mas por uma amiga faço td q estiver ao meu alcance ^^**

**Então se caso essa pessoa estiver vendo isso, eu pesso por favor, se não gosta é só não ler, ninguém te obriga a isso, não estamos te ameaçando de morte caso não ler, então por favor pare de desanimar os outros só pq sua vida provavelmente não é animada, aki nós fazemos isso pra espressar como nos sentimos com o mundo, pra fazermos amigos verdadeiros, procuramos ser nós mesmas já q nem sempre podemos ser assim na "vida real", agora se quiser dar algum conselho, não precisa ser rude como vc foi, é só dizer algo q vc viu de errado e sem ofender.**

**Obrigada pelos q leram isso e me aturaram xD espero q tenham gostado do cap e como sempre...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ \o/**


	20. Eu sou o Saga

_Olá, olha eu aqui de novo ^¬^, essa é a mais nova fic do pedaço e já vou começar a dar meus recadinhos antes que alguém desavisado entre por engano._

_1º - Essa fic é __**YAOI**__, pra quem não sabe, são homens se beijando, abraçando, no caso namorando._

_2º - Aqui também terá __**LEMON**__, no caso: são homens se __**PEGANDO**__ literalmente. XD_

_3º - Já que tá na cara a fic tem __**INCESTO!**__ Repito __**INCESTO**__! Então para quem não gosta de ver os geminianos se pegando é só clicar no __**(X) **__na lateral direta que ela não morde._

_4º - Nessa história eu terei 2 amigas me ajudando a escrevê-la (já que eu sozinha irei estragá-la de vez XP). Uma delas já fez sua pequena participação no primeiro capitulo e ela é... Tchan tchan tchan tchaan... Só saberão no final de capitulo hahahahaha..._

_5º - Pra quem não tem nenhum problema com o que eu disse aí em cima, tenham uma boa leitura =^.^=_

_6º - E por último, os nomes _**Leônia, Pátrocles, Túlio, Samuel, Júlia, Acácia, etc...**_ São de minha autoria, menos _**Carlo**_ (que irá aparecer logo, logo) que é da Pipe, então os créditos dele vão pra ela ^^ e não tem fins lucrativos, é só pra diversão mesmo._

* * *

_**Eu sou o Saga**_

Os dias se passaram, já era sábado de manhã e Saga já tinha arrumado suas poucas coisas que havia levado para aquela casa. Deixou a mochila em um canto do quarto, fez um carinho rápido no pequeno hamster Cérebro e rumou até a sala a procura de sua mãe. Chegando lá não a encontrou, foi então até a cozinha achando que ela poderia estar por lá, mas também não a encontrou, só viu os empregados e Carmem cuidando dos afazeres domésticos.

- Carmem, você viu minha mãe? – pergunta Saga pegando um copo de suco.

- Se não me engano ela está no quarto ainda, deve estar se arrumando pra descer. – diz ela enxugando os pratos – Porque querido?

- É que eu quero falar com ela. – deposita o copo sobre a pia – Eu vou dizer toda a verdade pra mamãe. – ao dizer isso Carmem para o que estava fazendo e olha pra Saga.

- É sério querido? – pergunta emocionada.

- Claro que sim... Babá. – abre um lindo sorriso e vai até as escadas para poder ir até o quarto da mãe.

Carmem fica toda feliz na cozinha, enquanto voltava a enxugar os pratos, tinha um enorme sorriso nos lábios. Os empregados que estavam ali não entendiam nada, pois, o que "Kanon" quis dizer com _falar a verdade_? Ninguém tinha coragem de perguntar, mas como sempre tem alguém mais curioso que o normal.

- Err... Senhora Carmem... O que o jovem Kanon quis dizer com dizer a verdade? – perguntou a empregada que lavava os pratos.

- Larga a mão de ser curiosa Cinira_(1)_? – ralhou Carmem.

- Ai senhora Carmem, eu só queria saber. – reclamou Cinira que já estava morta de curiosidade – Vai senhora, diz aí! – implorou.

- Digo nada garota, agora vê se volta pras suas tarefas que você ganha mais. – ralhou mais uma vez Carmem, voltando a enxugar os pratos. Cinira mesmo reclamando baixinho, voltou pras suas tarefas.

OoOOooOOooOOoo

Ao terminar de subir as escadas, Saga se dirigiu até o quarto de sua mãe. Chegando lá, ele para em frente ao quarto e respira fundo antes de dar três toques na porta. Quando fez isso, ele escuta o chamado de sua mãe, avisando que pode entrar.

- Mamãe, está ocupada? – pergunta ao abrir um pouco a porta.

- Claro que não meu filho, pode entrar. – Ela se sentou na cama com dois livros na mão – Venha, sente-se aqui. – bateu na cama pra Saga se sentar ao seu lado.

Saga fez o que lhe foi pedido, se sentou ao lado da mãe e olhou em volta. O quarto era bem bonito, com a cama de casal ao centro com duas mesinhas, uma de cada lado da cama. Logo em frente, tinha uma escrivaninha, com alguns livros, papeis um note book e uns dois ou três porta retratos. Saga até continuaria a analisar o quarto, mas quando ele foi olhar mais algum detalhe, ele reparou que a mãe estava com dois livros em mãos.

- Tem certeza que não está ocupada? – pergunta Saga sem tirar os olhos dos livros.

- Não meu amor, eu só estava arrumando um pouco o quarto. – passou uma mão nos cabelos de Saga – Você sabe muito bem que nunca estarei ocupada pra você querido. – sorriu.

- Eu sabia, a senhora está ocupada sim! – sorriu triunfante – Quem está arrumando o quarto, significa que está ocupada sim.

- Por Zeus Kan, você não era assim hein, seus amigos estão te mudando mesmo. – sorriu brincalhona se levantando pra por os livros na escrivaninha – Se eu não te conhecesse diria que era o Sa... – se calou Leônia na mesma hora.

- Que eu seria quem? – Saga se fez de desentendido.

- Anh? Ah nada, ninguém querido, ninguém. – diz toda apressada Leônia – Eu... Eu só tava pensando alto, só isso. – ficou de frente a escrivaninha tremendo um pouco.

- Mãe? – chamou Saga abaixando a cabeça.

- Sim Kanon, o que houve? – Ela se vira tentando disfarçar o nervosismo.

- E se... Eu te disser que eu sou essa pessoa que a senhora... Acabou de pensar? – levantou a cabeça para olhá-la nos olhos.

- O que? – Ela se volta para ele deixando os livros que ainda segurava caírem no chão – Não, não é possível! – põe uma mão na boca tremula e olhando pra Saga.

- Errado mamãe! – se levanta Saga e da uns passos na direção dela – É possível sim, eu sou o Saga. – abriu um pequeno sorriso pra ela.

- SAGA! – corre e abraça-o chorando – Meu menino! Passei tantos anos a sua procura... Meu garoto, nem acredito, finalmente, obrigada meu Zeus, obrigada. – disse por fim enterrando seu rosto no pescoço de Saga.

- Mamãe! – sussurra retribuindo o abraço e também começa a chorar.

OoOOooOOooOOoo

Enquanto Saga conversava com sua mãe, Kanon tinha acabado de chegar à casa de Mu com uma mochila nos ombros. Era ali onde ele guardou as coisas que tinha levado para a casa da seqüestradora, digo, a que cuidou de Saga todos esses anos. Ele foi para o sofá mais próximo e se jogou nele olhando tudo a sua volta, seus amigos estavam todos ali e percebeu que Mu estava com uma cara meio que irritada e viu Kiki no colo de Shaka.

- Ai Roxinho! Que cara é essa de criança que perdeu o doce? – Kanon brinca com o amigo.

- Hunf! – Mu dá de ombros irritado.

Shaka olha para o namorado intrigado ainda acariciando Kiki.

- O Carneiro ta mal humorado hoje. Ta assim desde que chegamos. - Miro se pronuncia.

- Ele ta assim desde que vocês chegaram ou desde que um gato ruivo deitou no colo do loiro dele? – Kanon provoca. – Xiii loiro, é melhor você soltar o gato, senão vai perder o outro "gato".

Todos caem na risada. E Mu fica mais irritado.

- AAAhhhh, mas ele é tão fofo. Eu não resisto. – Shaka provoca ainda mais o namorado.

Mu já se virava pra responder a altura o namorado quando ouve a campainha tocar.

De repente do escritório Shion, seu pai, sai todo esbaforido para abrir a porta. – Eu atendo Mu, pode deixar.

Todos olham a cena intrigado com atitude do diretor. Logo, com a porta aberta, todos conseguem visualizar os cabelos castanhos e sorriso tão conhecido.

- Professor Dohko? – Miro quase grita surpreso.

Dohko sorri um pouco sem graça. – Ah, olá meninos. Estão todos aqui?

- Pelo jeito não gostou muito de nos ver. – Aioria provoca.

Dohko passa mão na nuca sem jeito enquanto Shion se ruboriza. – Que é isso?

- Venha Dohko, vamos para o meu quarto... Err... Discutir aquele assunto da escola! – Shion tenta cortar a situação constrangedora.

- DISCUTIR ASSUNTO DA ESCOLA NO QUARTO? – agora Miro gritava fazendo com que todos rissem. – O LUGAR BOM DE SE DISCUTIR SOBRE A ESCOLA.

Dohko e Shion ficam vermelhos e totalmente sem jeito.

- Pai, melhor você conversar com o professor Dohko no escritório. – Mu corta a situação.

- Porque Mu? – pergunta Aioria que estava sentado no chão – Quer lugar melhor que o QUARTO pra tratar de assuntos "escolares"? – disse fazendo aspas na palavra escolares.

- Eu... Eu acho que o quarto não é pra essas coisas. – cruza os braços enciumado – Acho que o lugar certo pra isso é o escritório.

- Err... Nós estamos indo pro meu quarto, pois... Pois esqueci uns papeis importantes por lá, é por isso. – tenta argumentar Shion ainda rubro – E também nem sei por que estou te explicando isso. – arqueia uma sobrancelha - Venha Dohko. – pega o pulso de Dohko e o puxa em direção ao seu quarto.

Todos ao verem essa curta cena, riram mais ainda. Mu com ciúmes do pai com o professor Dohko e também do pobre gato no colo de Shaka.

- AAAhhh Mu seu chato, por sua culpa nossa diversão se foi. – disse Miro fazendo bico. Ele estava sentado no chão e entre as pernas de Kamus. (**N/A:** Eita! No meio das pernas? O_O).

- Mon Dieu, deixe ele em paz! – dizia Kamus que acariciava as madeixas loiras do namorado – E pra sua informação Mi, o diretor Shion e o professor Dohko não são _nossa diversão_. – disse num tom severo, mas sem deixar de sorrir pro grego.

Miro levanta a cabeça para conseguir olhar Kamus nos olhos. – Olha francês, eles podem não ser a _sua_ diversão, mas são a minha com certeza.

- Hehehe... No é só a sua diversão, greco. – ri o italiano abraçado ao sueco.

- Que tal vocês pararem de falar do meu pai, hein? – reclama Mu – Vamos falar de algo mais importante do que a vida pessoal do meu pai! – diz com os braços ainda cruzados. (**N/A:** Oxe... O carneiro ficou possesso hein O_o).

- Bem, nosso carneirinho de estimação tem ração. – diz Shura sentado no sofá de mãos dadas com Aioros – Então Kan, usted e Saga já resolveram a parada? – olha pra Kanon.

- Agora você pareceu um mano falando. – diz sarcástico – Mas sim, nós vamos destrocar hoje e ele resolveu contar a nossa mãe que ele é o Saga.

- Isso sim que é um super babado. – falou Dido com uma mão na boca – Como será que ela irá reagir?

- Se ela não desmaiar ta de bom tamanho. – ri Kanon da própria brincadeira.

- E você vai voltar pra casa a que horas? – pergunta o até então calado Aioros.

- Vou esperar até a hora que o Saga ligar dizendo que já resolveu tudo por lá. – deu de ombros.

Os garotos continuaram a conversar e a brincar, Mu resolveu se aproximar mais do namorado e pegar-lhe a mão, pois pelo menos isso o pequeno Kiki não iria tirar de si, mas ao aproximar sua mão da do Shaka, o felino tentou arranhar o próprio dono.

- Ei seu bicho folgado, o loiro é meu! – reclamou Mu, mas o gato nem lhe deu atenção, só se acomodou melhor no colo de Shaka. Todos riram da cena.

OoOOooOOooOOoo

Enquanto isso, Saga contava como foi sua vida com a mulher que lhe tirou dos braços de sua verdadeira mãe. Disse que foi bem tratado, nunca lhe fizeram mal algum e que senhor Homero, seu "pai" até deu-lhe uma academia quando completou 18 anos. Leônia apesar de odiar a mulher que lhe tirou o filho, até que ficou agradecida por terem tratado seu garoto bem.

Ela aproveitou e contou ao filho que nunca tinha desistido de procurá-lo, tinha até contratado um detetive particular, mas ele nunca conseguiu uma pista sequer.

Só que depois dos dois contarem como foi suas vidas, Leônia vem com a pergunta que Saga tava torcendo pra ela nunca perguntar.

- Saga, como foi que você e seu irmão se conheceram? – pergunta ela abraçada ao filho.

- Então... Err... – gagueja pensando logo em seguida _"Ótimo, como vou dizer a ela que eu sou o tal namorado do Kan sem correr o risco de morrer?"_.

- Então o que filho? - pergunta com uma expressão curiosa.

- Err... Bem... O Kan já chegou a comentar sobre os _Gemini_ e _Geminon_? – pergunta ele meio receoso.

- Huum... Acho que sim. – Leônia tenta se lembrar – Ah... Me lembrei, um desses era o codinome do Kanon num Chat e o outro era o tal do namorado dele... Acho que esse garoto era o Gemini...

- Geminon! – corrigiu ele de cabeça baixa.

- Ah sim, sim... Geminon, mas também, os dois codinomes muito parecidos. – disse ela – Mas o que tem esse Geminon com vocês terem se conhecido? – pergunta ela ainda mais curiosa.

- É que... Que, esse Geminon... Sou eu! – termina num sussurro.

**Continua...**

* * *

_**(1) Cinira vem do grego e significa "aquela que se queixa".**_

**Yo meu povo o/ o que acharam do cap? *leva pedrada* Auu... Qm foi hein? O_ó **

**Kanon: Fui eu, pq? Algum problema? ò_ó *cara de mal***

**Kamy: Err... Nenhum, nenhum, hehehe... ^^" *soa frio* Mas pq fez isso?**

**Saga: Ele fez isso a pedido meu... E foi por causa da sua demora u.u**

***massageando a cabeça* Ai minha cuca T.T Perdoem eu gente é q tipo, esses dias eu voltei a jogar priston (alguém por aew joga?) e a tela do meu PC as vezes fica esverdeada (como agora ¬¬) e com isso fico com preguiça de escrever.**

**Mas agora ta aí o cap xD talvez tenha mais uns 3 ou 4 capitulos, não sei, isso irá depender da minha imaginação rsrs mas vamos pro reviews xD**

_**Renatinha: É... até q foi boa a reação da Carmem neh? Pelo menos não teve um pili paque rsrsrs sério q a cada cap ta melhor? Então espero q tenha gostado desse tbm ^^**_

**Err... Acho q é só esse neh? o_o Mas espero q tenham gostado do cap... Besitos pra minha beta Praj por sempre salvar essa fic dos desastres rsrs e tbm a todos q pegaram no meu pé, me lembrando da fic xP**

**Vlw otouto e Keila, só vcs dois pra fazerem eu pegar no tranco aki rsrsrs**

**Bom, já me vou-me e só pra encher um pouco o saco de vcs...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ! \o/**


	21. Os dois juntos finalmente

_Olá, olha eu aqui de novo ^¬^, essa é a mais nova fic do pedaço e já vou começar a dar meus recadinhos antes que alguém desavisado entre por engano._

_1º - Essa fic é __**YAOI**__, pra quem não sabe, são homens se beijando, abraçando, no caso namorando._

_2º - Aqui também terá __**LEMON**__, no caso: são homens se __**PEGANDO**__ literalmente. XD_

_3º - Já que tá na cara a fic tem __**INCESTO!**__ Repito __**INCESTO**__! Então para quem não gosta de ver os geminianos se pegando é só clicar no __**(X) **__na lateral direta que ela não morde._

_4º - Nessa história eu terei 2 amigas me ajudando a escrevê-la (já que eu sozinha irei estragá-la de vez XP). Uma delas já fez sua pequena participação no primeiro capitulo e ela é... Tchan tchan tchan tchaan... Só saberão no final de capitulo hahahahaha..._

_5º - Pra quem não tem nenhum problema com o que eu disse aí em cima, tenham uma boa leitura =^.^=_

_6º - E por último, os nomes _**Leônia, Pátrocles, Túlio, Samuel, Júlia, Acácia, etc...**_ São de minha autoria, menos _**Carlo**_ (que irá aparecer logo, logo) que é da Pipe, então os créditos dele vão pra ela ^^ e não tem fins lucrativos, é só pra diversão mesmo._

* * *

_**Os dois juntos finalmente**_

Após dizer que ele era o tal Geminon, Saga fecha os olhos com medo de ver a reação da mãe, mas os minutos se passaram e nenhuma reação vinha dela. Abriu os olhos de vagar e foi levantando a cabeça aos poucos, olhou nos olhos dela. Estavam cheios de lagrimas.

- Mãe? – chamou receoso a vendo puxar o ar como se tivesse parado de respirar.

- Zeus, meus filhos são... São... N-namorados? – suas lagrimas não paravam de cair – Saga querido, por favor, me diga... Vocês es... Estão namorando? – perguntou com um olhar de desespero.

- Bem, err... N-não estamos não mamãe! – mentiu, não queria desapontar sua mãe, ou melhor, não queria que ela lhe rejeitasse agora que podem ficar juntos.

- Graças a Zeus! – sussurrou aliviada – E o Kanon, como ele está? – perguntou com um brilho de saudade nos olhos.

- Ele está bem! – disse feliz com a mudança de assunto – Logo, logo ele estará aqui. – sorriu.

- Não acredito... Poderei ver meus dois filhos juntos! – disse com lagrimas nos olhos – Não creio, poderemos ser uma família completa finalmente. – abraça Saga toda emocionada.

- Err... Mãe... Com ele vindo eu irei voltar... Pra casa. – disse num sussurro que foi ouvido muito bem por Leônia.

- Como? – se afasta pra olhar nos olhos do filho – Como assim voltar pra casa? Sua casa é aqui querido, junto dos seus verdadeiros pais e seu irmão. - diz meio desesperada - Não quero perdê-lo de novo Saga, não agora que o reencontrei. – disse com suas lagrimas a escorrer de novo.

- Mãe calma, a senhora não irá me perder, eu juro, também quero ficar com vocês, mas tenho que conversar com minha mã... Digo Acácia, tenho que falar com ela e perguntar por que ela fez isso, mas tenha calma. – tentou acalma-la.

- Promete que depois de tudo, você voltará pra mim? – pergunta ainda com um pouco de receio.

- Claro mamãe, depois que tudo se resolver eu irei voltar. – disse sorrindo para tentar acalma-la – Agora que tal ver seus dois filhos juntos? – tenta mudar de assunto.

- Não precisa perguntar duas vezes! – exclamou Leônia feliz – Ligue para o Kanon logo!

Ao escutar toda a alegria na voz de sua mãe, Saga pega o celular que estava em seu bolso e liga para Kanon.

OoOOooOOooOOoo

Estavam todos a conversarem animadamente na casa de Mu até que escutam um toquezinho estranho, ao verem Kanon pegar o celular, todos perceberam que o toque estranho era do celular dele.

- Fala Saga! – falou ao atender após ver o numero de quem ligava – Então você falou com a mamãe? – ouviu a resposta – A beleza, ela não desmaiou não, neh? Hehehe... Ela ta aí?... Então fala pra ela que já to indo. Até! – desligou – É cambada, ta na minha hora. – se levanta e pega sua mochila.

- Então o Sa disse tudo? – perguntou um curioso Afrodite.

- Disse sim e ela ta doida pra ver a gente junto. – sorriu para os amigos – Tchau pra vocês, nos vemos na escola.

Foi indo até a porta, mas antes de abri-la escuta Aioria chama-lo. – Espera cara, aproveito e já vou junto... Tenho um encontro com minha ruivinha. – sorriu feito bobalhão.

- Até que enfim em irmão, pensei que nunca iria se declarar pra ela. – disse Aioros meio debochado.

- Err... Bem, ainda não me declarei, sabe? – coça a nuca sem jeito – Eu só a chamei pra sair, mas aquela amiga chata dela vai junto! – suspira triste.

- Quem? A tal Shina? – pergunta Aldebaran e vê o leonino concordar – Olha se quiser eu vou contigo, daí tento tirar essa Shina de perto. – sorriu simpático.

Aioria abre um sorriso animado. – Cara você faria isso por mim? – vê Deba acenar positivo – Valeu! Você é um amigão mesmo. Vambora rapaz, ta esperando o que?

O leonino voltou para trás e começou a puxar Aldebaran pelo pulso pra poderem ir para esse tão encontro. Claro que só conseguiu puxa-lo, pois Deba já foi levantando, senão ele nunca iria conseguir levanta-lo do chão. Todos ficaram dessa animação e o ver sair todo feliz porta a fora junto com Aldebaran e Kanon.

- É gente, vamos torcer pro meu irmãozinho se dar bem! – riu Oros.

OoOOooOOooOOoo

- Que coisa e esse menino que não chega! – exclamou Leônia andando de um lado para o outro no quarto.

Depois de Saga dizer a sua mãe que Kanon já estava a caminho, dona Leônia foi correndo a cozinha pra avisar a Carmem que eles teriam uma "visita", não falou quem era pra fazer surpresa aos desavisados, agora de volta ao quarto ela já estava ficando nervosa com a demora de Kanon, isso porque só tinha se passado 10 minutos após a ligação.

- Calma mamãe, só faz 10 minutos que eu liguei pro Kan. – Saga tentava acalma-la, mas estava achando graça do nervosismo da mãe.

- Mas pra mim é muito tempo! – disse ela sem parar de andar até que ouve a campainha tocar – É ELE! – exclamou toda feliz.

- Hahaha... Sim, deve ser ele. –riu do grito da mãe - Vou lá recebê-lo. – se levantou e foi se aproximando da porta – E a senhora fique aqui esperando. – disse antes de sair.

OoOOooOOooOOoo

Carmem que estava na cozinha ajudando os empregados, ouve a campainha tocar. Saiu da cozinha enxugando as mãos no avental que usava e foi indo em direção a porta da sala, mas para no meio do caminho ao escutar seu nome ser chamado.

- Carmem, pode deixar que eu abro! – disse Saga ao terminar de descer as escadas.

- Ué... Mas porque você quer abrir a porta? – pos as mãos na cintura desconfiada – Quem é que você ta esperando? – arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Calma mulher desconfiada. – segurou o riso – Te prometo que você vai adorar essa nossa _visita_! – passou pela Carmem com um sorriso suspeito.

A babá ainda desconfiada, só ficou olhando ele ir em direção a porta, quando ele a abriu e deixou a pessoa passar, ela teve que se apoiar a parede para não cair com a visão que teve.

- Ei, não vai ter um troço agora que cheguei! – sorriu cínico o visitante.

- KANON! – gritou e correu para abraçá-lo.

Kanon retribuiu o abraço apertado, não podia negar, também sentiu saudades da babá, porem com o grito que Carmem deu, fez os empregados que ainda estavam na cozinha irem correndo pra sala para verem se tinha acontecido algo com o garoto, mas ao chegarem lá levaram um susto ao verem que tinha dois "Kanon" e um deles estava sendo abraçado pela Carmem, enquanto o outro só olhava pra cena com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Deuses, eu juro que não bebi nadinha de nada essa manhã, foi só água, mas mesmo assim estou vendo dobrado. – disse Cinira assustada.

- Nira você não é a única que esta vendo dobrado, pois eu também estou! – disse Ágata igualmente assustada.

- Fiquem quietas as duas! – exclamou Carmem sem largar Kanon – Ninguém aqui ta vendo dobrado não. – falou séria com as duas – Agora o que estão fazendo aqui? Tratem de voltarem pra cozinha, pois ainda tem coisas pra arrumar, andem! Vão, vão! – mandou Carmem e as duas ainda relutantes foram.

Os garotos não paravam de rir do que acabou de acontecer. – Babá, você não explicar a elas sobre a gente? – perguntou Kanon após conseguir para de rir.

- Claro que vou, mas depois! – piscou sapeca o que fez os garotos rir mais ainda.

- Hehehe... Bem vamos Kan, a mamãe deve ta quase se matando lá em cima. – disse Saga após se recuperar do ataque de risos.

- Beleza! – na distração pegou a mão de seu irmão – Até daqui a pouco Carmem. – foi subindo de mãos dadas com Saga.

Carmem só balançou a cabeça concordando, mas sem tirar os olhos das mãos entrelaçadas deles. _"Zeus, será que eles...? Não, não vou pensar nisso agora!"_ balançou a cabeça para tirar esses pensamentos e voltou à cozinha.

OoOOooOOooOOoo

Ainda no corredor, os dois pararam para trocarem um beijo rápido, sabiam que estavam correndo perigo de serem vistos pela Carmem ou pela Leônia, mas a saudade foi maior que qualquer perigo. Após o beijo, eles foram até a porta do quarto da mãe, desentrelaçaram suas mãos para ela não desconfiar de nada e entraram.

- Até que enfim! – exclamou Leônia ao correr em direção dos garotos e abraça-los – Ai, eu sempre sonhei em poder abraçar os dois assim.

- Eita, agora tenho que lhe dar com uma mãe babona! – brincou Kanon sem sair do abraço.

- Olha lá como fala comigo em moleque, ainda sou sua mãe! – deu um leve puxou de orelha em Kanon – Agora me deixe ver os dois, pois ainda não acredito como não reconheci o Saga desde o começo. – se afastou para olhar os dois melhor.

- Vai ver porque é meio difícil mesmo! – diz Saga sorrindo.

- Ou talvez porque ela esteja ficando velha! – brincou Kanon de novo, fazendo Saga rir.

- Ah não acredito, meus meninos estão tirando sarro da minha cara? – pos as mãos na cintura teatralmente – Mas eles vão ver só, vão receber um castigo a altura agora! – disse ela já os puxando para enchê-los de cócegas.

Eles ficaram nisso por um tempo, com Leônia enchendo os dois de cócegas e eles retribuindo. O riso deles era tão alto que até os empregados estavam ouvindo. Leônia nunca foi tão feliz como estava sendo nesse momento, podendo brincar com seus dois filhos, só sentia muito por seu marido não estava ali para compartilhar dessa alegria.

OoOOooOOooOOoo

Na cozinha Carmem já tinha explicado para os empregados do porque terem visto "dobrado" lá na sala, todos ficaram boquiabertos com a história, mas muito felizes por terem conseguido acharem Saga. Carmem ria da cara de espanto de todos, até que escuta a porta da sala ser aberta.

- Olá Carmem, onde está minha mulher e o Kan! – diz Pátrocles entrando na cozinha, ele tinha acabado de voltar do serviço.

- Oh, olá senhor. A Leônia está no seu quarto junto de Kanon. – diz Carmem com um sorriso suspeito – E se prepare senhor, pois terá uma grande surpresa lá em cima.

- Como assim? – perguntou desconfiado.

- Não pergunte e vá logo para seu quarto! – disse empurrando Pátrocles escada a cima.

Ainda sem entender nada, Pátrocles faz o que lhe foi pedido. Subiu as escadas e foi ao próprio quarto, chegando lá abre a porta e fica estático ao ver a cena que se desenrolava lá dentro.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Yo meu povo e minha pova o/ Dessa vez não demorei tanto neh? Bom dessa vez tenho motivo, é que eu já tinha adiantado um tanto no mesmo dia que eu tinha postado o cap 20 rsrsrs e tbm é q depois que postei esses dias atras o cap 9 de entrevistas, veio mais de 26 perguntas O_O agora eu e minha amiga vamos ter que rebolar pra responder todas kkkkkk...**

**Sim eu sei, titulo sem noção, mas eu tava sem idéia u.u**

**Bem essa fic está meio betada... Como meia? Tipo, mostrei pra minha beta e ela leu até uma boa parte, mas não arrumou ainda os erros, pois tava esperando eu mandar o cap inteiro xP**

**Como não mandei, por causa da pressa, provavelmente terá bastante erro, então não me matem por isso hihihi...**

**Bem tenho uma novidade boa, estou com varias fics na cabeça e não sei ql postar depois que essa acabar, então vcs podem desidir por ql primeiro...**

**A primeira é**: **"Da amizade para o amor 3" Com Shion e Dohko, já estou escrevendo o segundo cap dessa fic, claro, empaquei um pouco, pois nunca escrevi com eles u.u**

**A segunda é: "Decadas muito loucas" Claro, como essa será uma original eu postarei no nyah (tenho conta lá gente, meu nome lá é o msm daqui xD).**

**A terceira é: "A casa do lago" com Kai e Ray de beyblade, será do filme que tem o msm nome e prometo q será tão confuso qnto o filme rsrs...**

**A quarta é: Bem... Ta sem nome ainda, mas será uma continuação da fic "Trabalho de biologia" com os mesmos casais e nessa terá lemon xD**

**Acho q foram todas, agora vcs é qm decidem ql vão querer primeiro xP**

**Bom, me vou-me agora, pois falei demais rsrsrs sayonara o/ e não esqueçam...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ! \o/**


	22. Troca desfeita

_Olá, olha eu aqui de novo ^¬^, essa é a mais nova fic do pedaço e já vou começar a dar meus recadinhos antes que alguém desavisado entre por engano._

_1º - Essa fic é __**YAOI**__, pra quem não sabe, são homens se beijando, abraçando, no caso namorando._

_2º - Aqui também terá __**LEMON**__, no caso: são homens se __**PEGANDO**__ literalmente. XD_

_3º - Já que tá na cara a fic tem __**INCESTO!**__ Repito __**INCESTO**__! Então para quem não gosta de ver os geminianos se pegando é só clicar no __**(X) **__na lateral direta que ela não morde._

_4º - Nessa história eu terei 2 amigas me ajudando a escrevê-la (já que eu sozinha irei estragá-la de vez XP). Uma delas já fez sua pequena participação no primeiro capitulo e ela é... Tchan tchan tchan tchaan... Só saberão no final de capitulo hahahahaha..._

_5º - Pra quem não tem nenhum problema com o que eu disse aí em cima, tenham uma boa leitura =^.^=_

_6º - E por último, os nomes _**Leônia, Pátrocles, Túlio, Samuel, Júlia, Acácia, etc...**_ São de minha autoria, menos _**Carlo**_ (que irá aparecer logo, logo) que é da Pipe, então os créditos dele vão pra ela ^^ e não tem fins lucrativos, é só pra diversão mesmo._

* * *

_**Troca desfeita**_

Leônia estava na cama abraçada com os dois garotos, riam muito da brincadeira que tinham feito há poucos minutos. Saga sentiu ser observado, então olha pra porta dando de cara com seu pai que ainda estava estático e de olhos arregalados. Levantou-se e deu alguns passos em direção ao pai.

- Papai, vai ficar parado aí mesmo? – perguntou Saga com um leve sorriso pro pai.

- Ei pai, o Sa falou com o senhor, vai ficar sem dizer nada? – perguntou Kanon ao se pendurar no pescoço do irmão.

Ao ver os dois garotos assim tão juntos e sua mulher com uma felicidade enorme, não conseguiu fazer nada a não ser desmaiar. Deve ter sido um choque e tanto para ele.

Saga olhou meio preocupado, Kanon caiu na risada e Leônia olhou meio entediada para o marido. – Tinha que ser mesmo, os homens são muito fracos para noticias fortes.

- Qual é hein mãe, não precisa humilhar nossa raça. – disse Kanon cruzando os braços.

Leônia escondeu um sorrisinho e foi até o marido para tentar acorda-lo. – Querido? Patro acorda! – chacoalhou o marido de leve, mas nada dele acordar – Ai, não tem jeito mesmo, meninos venham aqui me ajudar a por ele na cama.

Mal ela terminou de falar e eles já estavam ao seu lado para ajudá-la a carregar Pátrocles. Kanon o segurou pelas pernas e Saga com a mãe o segurou pelo tronco, quando viram que o homem estava bem firme o levaram para a cama. Com um pouco de dificuldade eles conseguiram, pois Pátrocles não era nada leve.

Depois de deixarem o homem na cama, Leônia pediu para que os garotos ficassem no quarto enquanto ela ia pegar um pano e álcool. Mas foi ela sair e Kanon já agarrou seu querido irmão para um beijo caliente.

- Kan... Você está louco? – sussurrou Saga após o beijo.

- Estou sim, louco de saudade... Vem cá! – tenta voltar a beijar Saga, mas é impedido.

- Não mesmo, vai que nosso pai acorda? Ou então a mamãe aparece? – se afasta um pouco para não correr o risco de ceder à tentação.

Nem terminou de falar e dona Leônia aparece na porta junto de Carmem, Saga olha vitorioso pro irmão que no máximo só faz um bico emburrado.

- Então meninos, nada dele acordar? – pergunta Leônia.

- Nada ainda não mãe, ta do mesmo jeito que deixamos! – responde Kanon tranqüilo.

- Ai, ai é como sempre falo, homens são muito fracos e ainda falam mal de nós mulheres. – diz Leônia indo em direção a cama.

- Mas o que você queria Leônia? – começa Carmem também indo até a cama – Faz 19 anos que Pátrocles não vê o Saga e de repente ele vê os dois filhos juntos! – abre o álcool, molhando um pouco o pano e entrega a Leônia que está com o marido nos braços – Foi informação demais pro homem.

- É, tem razão! – segura o riso passando o pano em frente ao nariz de Patro.

Passados alguns segundos e Pátrocles acorda. – Ai... Onde estou?

- Está em casa querido. – diz Leônia ajeitando o marido na cama.

- Querida... Eu sonhei que nossos garotos... Estavam juntos aqui no nosso quarto! – disse devagar.

- Err... Querido, você não sonhou! - fala Leônia com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Como não querida? Eu sonhei...

- Você não sonhou querido, pois os garotos estão juntos e aqui no nosso quarto! – interrompe mostrando os garotos perto da porta.

Ao ouvir isso, Pátrocles senta-se de supetão na cama olhando em direção a porta e vê seus dois garotos lado a lado, com um belo sorriso nos lábios a olhar para os pais.

- Pelos Deuses, acho que vou desmaiar de novo! – pos uma mão na cabeça sem acreditar no que via.

- Ah nem vem querido, nem pense em desmaiar de novo. – reclama Leônia – Já deu trabalho demais para acordá-lo. – com isso os garotos riem.

Pátrocles levanta-se rapidamente da cama e vai até os garotos para abraçá-los. Ao ver a aproximação do pai, os gêmeos se desencostam da porta e abraçam ao mesmo tempo o Pátrocles. Carmem ao ver que Leônia não saia do lugar, deu um pequeno cutucão na mulher a fazendo se levantar e ir até o trio.

Eles trocavam abraços super felizes, até que Patro queria saber como eles se conheceram. Claro que tiveram que contar a mesma coisa que Saga contou a mãe, coisa que fez o pai levar um baita susto, mas eles o acalmaram ao dizer que não namoram mais.

Obvio que isso foi uma mentira, mas eles não seriam loucos de contar aos pais que ainda estão juntos, não agora que está tudo bem entre eles.

Mas papo vai, papo vem e Saga avisa que tem que ir pra "casa", ninguém gostou da idéia. Kanon para tentar convencer o irmão a ficar o abraça, deitando a cabeça no ombro de Saga e começa a quase implorar pro irmão ficar.

- Vai Sa, fica com a gente, por favor!

- Não Kan, você sabe que eu tenho que ir. – tenta fazer o irmão entender – Apesar de tudo, ela cuidou de mim como se fosse minha mãe, não posso esnobá-la de uma hora pra outra.

- Pode sim, pois ela tirou você da gente! – levantou a cabeça falando meio irritado – Vai mãe, me ajuda aqui!

- É Saga querido, escute seu irmão, fique com a gente! – dona Leônia começou a ajudar Kanon nessa.

Esse papo continuou por mais alguns minutos, até Pátrocles analisar a situação com calma e ver que Saga tinha razão, então resolveu ajudar o filho. Pos as mãos nos ombros de Kanon para fazê-lo olhar para si e começou a explicar para o garoto e para a esposa.

Como sempre, custou para os dois entender que Saga não consegue ver a tal Acácia como uma seqüestradora, mas sim como uma mãe, pois ela nunca lhe tratou mal. Com um aceno de cabeça eles concordaram que era melhor mesmo o Saga ir, mas o fizeram jurar que iria contar a talzinha que ele já sabe de toda a verdade.

OoOOooOOooOOoo

Semanas se passaram. Saga já estava de volta a sua casa, ou melhor, a casa de sua seqüestradora. Ele e Kanon contaram aos amigos como foi o "encontro" com os pais e não deixaram de tirar uma onda também com o pai que desmaiou, todos riram ao ouvirem isso.

Claro que depois de contarem a verdade a seus pais, Saga passou a visitar sua família. Passava horas sendo paparicado pela mãe e pela babá, o que deixava Kanon meio enciumado, pois ele que não era bobo nem nada, queria tirar uma casquinha também. (**N/A:** Eiii... Tbm qro tirar uma casquinha *-*).

Quando o pai chegava do serviço, ia ficar um pouco com os garotos, depois de um tempo saía e deixava os meninos a sós, daí Kanon se aproveitava. Beijava o irmão até não poder mais, suas mãos pareciam ter rodinhas, pois não parava de passear pelo corpo de Saga.

Saga que não era nenhum bobinho, também passeava com suas mãos pelo corpo de Kanon. Dava graças a todos os Deuses por ter se lembrado de ter trancado a porta do quarto de Kanon, pois se fossem pegos, ele nem queria imaginar o que iria acontecer com eles. Parou o beijo para recuperarem o fôlego, aproveitou o momento para dar uma olhada rápida no relógio. É daria tempo, seja lá o que for que Saga estava pensando.

Trocaram um pequeno sorriso, olhavam nos olhos um do outro. Sim, podiam ser irmãos idênticos, mas ao mesmo tempo, eram muito diferentes e era isso que tinha feito eles se apaixonarem.

Saga aproximou seu rosto do de Kanon, dando a impressão de que iria beijá-lo na boca outra vez, coisa que fez Kanon já fechar os olhos a espera do beijo, mas na mesma hora desviou seus lábios para o pescoço de Kanon, coisa que fez o irmão ofegar na hora. Saga começou a dar leves chupadas para não deixar marcas e sua mãe desconfiar de algo.

Enquanto intercalava entre chupadas e lambidas pelo pescoço do irmão, foi levantando a blusa dele, só parou de lamber para poder tirar a camisa dele, depois que fez isso voltou a lambê-lo, só que dessa vez no peito. Kanon a cada lambida ofegava mais, nem tava acreditando no que estava acontecendo nesse momento, finalmente iriam se entregar um ao outro.

Saga foi descendo as lambidas até chegar ao umbigo de Kanon, enquanto roçava as pontas de seus dedos nos mamilos dele. Rodeou com a pontinha da língua o umbigo para depois penetra-lo, fazendo seu irmão tremer com isso. Quando Saga ia tirar a bermuda de Kanon, sentiu o outro puxa-lo pelos cabelos.

- Você... Não pensa que vai... Brincar sozinho, não é? – disse muito ofegante.

- Claro que não maninho! – sorriu malicioso – Mas bem que você demorou em reagir. – beijou o pescoço de Kanon.

- Talvez, porque eu estava muito ocupado em controlar meus gemidos! – fecha os olhos ao sentir-se beijado no pescoço – Mas você não se importa dos nossos pais estarem em cara?

- Você se importa? – levanta a cabeça e vê Kanon negar – Então não me importarei, mas... Tente controlar os gemidos. – pisca ainda sorrindo.

Após esse curto papo, eles voltam a se beijar, só que com mais euforia, como se suas vidas dependessem disso. Kanon para não ficar para trás, puxa a camisa de Saga, parando o beijo só para poder tirar a blusa do irmão.

Suas caricias estavam mais fortes, mas não ao ponto de se machucarem. Suas peles pareciam estar pegando fogo de tanto calor que sentiam. Não eram virgens, claro, mas nunca se sentiram assim com outro alguém, parecia que iriam morrer e ao mesmo tempo iriam nascer.

Caricia vai, caricia vem e quando eles deram por si, percebem que já estavam nus com suas ereções roçando uma na outra. Olham-se ofegantes, sim era agora ou nunca.

Saga leva três dedos seu até a boca de Kanon que nem pensa duas vezes e chupa os dedos de um modo tão sensual e sexy que fez Saga gemer baixo. Quando ele viu que já estavam suficientemente molhados, retirou os dedos da boca de Kanon e os levou até a entrada dele.

Penetrou um dedo e começou a mover de vagar para não machucar o irmão, após um curto tempo, colocou mais um dedo, viu Kanon fazer um careta de dor, então resolveu distraí-lo com um beijo e masturbando-o devagar, para que não goze antes da hora. Colocou o terceiro dedo sem parar com o beijo e a masturbação, quando viu que já estava bom, retirou os dedos e se posicionou entre as pernas do irmão.

Foi entrando devagar para não machuca-lo, parou de beijar Kanon para olhá-lo nos olhos. Quando se viu todo dentro no irmão ficou parado, até o outro se acostumar com o volume dentro dele.

- Mexa-se logo! – implorou Kanon ao rodear a cintura de Saga com as pernas.

Não precisou que pedisse de novo, pois Saga já estava a se mover devagar no começo, mas conforme o prazer aumentava para ambos, mais ele aumentava a velocidade. O único problema ali é que eles não podiam gemer alto, pois seus pais podiam desconfiar de algo, mas mesmo assim estava muito gostoso para eles.

Respirações falhas, corações a mil, suor pelos corpos inteiros e trêmulos, era assim que eles estavam, mas mesmo assim, eles não paravam de se moverem, não desgrudavam os olhos um do outros, suas bocas ficavam próximas, para uma vez ou outra trocarem um cálido beijo.

Saga estava sentindo que seu orgasmo estava próximo, então para não chegar ao clímax sozinho, ele voltou a bombear o membro de seu irmão na mesma velocidade em que o penetrava. Com mais algumas estocadas, ele goza no interior de Kanon e este quase ao mesmo tempo derruba o fruto de seu prazer na mão de Saga e um pouco em sua barriga.

Para não gritarem, Kanon morde o próprio lábio inferior e Saga, sem querer morde o ombro de Kanon, coisa que nem sentiu de tão alucinado ele estava. Totalmente esgotado, Saga desaba em cima de Kanon.

Depois de uns minutos tentando recuperar o fôlego perdido, Saga se retira de dentro do irmão e se deita ao lado dele para logo em seguida pegar no sono. Kanon que também estava com muito sono, só se aconchegou mais no irmão para dormir segundos depois do outro.

OoOOooOOooOOoo

As horas foram passando e já era quase 10 da noite, com isso Carmem começou a ficar preocupada, pois Saga sempre ia embora antes das 8 da noite. Ainda preocupada, foi até ao quarto de Kanon e tentou abrir a porta, mas estava trancada, então começou a bater.

Saga que tinha o sono mais leve acorda meio desnorteado com as batidas, quando consegue por sua mente em ordem percebe que ainda estava nu com seu irmão ao lado no mesmo estado que ele e nem tinha um lençol cobrindo eles. E as batidas na porta não paravam.

– Já vai! – disse Saga num tom suficientemente alto pra quem estivesse lá fora escutasse.

Levantou-se rápido a procura das roupas, pra sua sorte, não estava difícil de achar, aproveitou e pegou as roupas de Kanon também as colocando em cima da cama. Chamou o irmão, falando que tinha alguém na porta. Ao escutar isso, Kanon levantou rápido e se vestiu o mais rápido que pode, mas foi terminar de se vestir que se jogou na cama outra vez. É o sono pra ele tava forte. (**N/A:** Pq será? *irônica* xP).

- Preguiçoso! – disse Saga indo até a porta destrancando-a e acendendo a luz – Oi Carmem, que houve?

- O que houve? Já viu que horas são, garoto? – diz com as mãos na cintura – E porque demorou pra abrir a porta, hein?

- Calma, vamos por partes. – boceja um pouco – Não, eu não vi que horas são e demorei pra abrir a porta, pois estávamos conversando e acabamos dormindo.

- Sei, to sabendo! – diz ainda desconfiada, mas não deixa de olhar pra dentro do quarto – Moleque preguiçoso! – resmunga divertida – Mas vamos, Saga, já é quase dez da noite.

- O QUE? – sem querer grita ao saber das horas.

Saga entra correndo pra dentro do quarto, pega sua mochila tenta acordar Kanon para se despedir, – coisa que faz com um pouco de dificuldade, mas consegue, – da um beijo no rosto de Carmem, corre escada a baixo, se despede de seus pais e corre pra sua casa pensando em tudo que lhe aconteceu nesse tempo todo, principalmente no dia de hoje, em que finalmente ele e o irmão se amaram.

"_Droga, como eu queria continuar naquela cama quentinha com ele"_ pensa Saga ao chegar a sua casa. Vê seus "pais" na sala e os cumprimenta como sempre fez, mas apesar de gostar deles, ainda sente vontade de voltar a ficar perto dos pais verdadeiros. _"Preciso dar um jeito nessa situação!"_ pensa por fim já em seu quarto.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Olá meu povo e minha pova, sentiram saudades? *gritos* Podiam mentir pelo menos ¬¬**

**Mas bem, estou aqui, bem felizona, com a telinha do meu pc as mil maravilhas e mais um cap da fic dos gêmeos prontos, o q falta pro dia ver melhor?**

_**Kanon: Q tal terminar com a porra da entrevista? ¬¬**_

_**Kamy: Fala mais uma vez assim da entrevista e leva um soco na boca ò.ó**_

_**Saga: Mas o Kan, tem razão, qndo vai terminar a entrevista? O_o**_

_**Kamy: Qndo eu ver q vou conseguir responder td num cap só u.u**_

_**Kanon: Bom, pior q é... Vcs estão fudidas hein, qntas perguntas o_o**_

_**Kamy: Nem brinque ú.ù**_

**Bom, gente é como vcs puderam ver, estamos lotaaadas de perguntas, não estamos reclamando, pois é legal e a fic vai continuar por um bom tempo, mas tem mais de 50 perguntas e não sei se dará pra responder todas, mas iremos tentar viu gente ^_^**

**Só peço q manerem na quantidade, pois senão não daremos conta nunca e irá demorar muuuito tempo pra postar xD**

**Mas bem, espero que tenham gostado desse cap e esse sim foi betado rsrsrs... Então se ainda estiver com erros, dessa vez a culpa não será minha huahaua...**

**Sinto q to esquecendo de algo, mas se for algo relacionado a fic eu direi depois xP bem, agora vou responder os reviews q não tinha respondido ainda ^^**

_**Iamini: Oii q bom q gostou da agarração dos dois rsrs... Agora vê senão desmaie, pois quero seu review viu rsrsrs... Ei, tenho conta no Nyah sim, meu nome é o mesmo q o daqui, e algumas são as mesmas, outras não tem contas aki, só por lá msm... Em abração pra ti tbm querida e os gêmeos tbm estão mandando um beijo pra vc, só q um casto hihihi...**_

**Review respondida, espero q tenham gostado do cap e até a próxima xD**

**Mas não se esqueçam meu povo...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ! \o/**


	23. Verdades reveladas

_Olá, olha eu aqui de novo ^¬^, essa é a mais nova fic do pedaço e já vou começar a dar meus recadinhos antes que alguém desavisado entre por engano._

_1º - Essa fic é __**YAOI**__, pra quem não sabe, são homens se beijando, abraçando, no caso namorando._

_2º - Aqui também terá __**LEMON**__, no caso: são homens se __**PEGANDO**__ literalmente. XD_

_3º - Já que tá na cara a fic tem __**INCESTO!**__ Repito __**INCESTO**__! Então para quem não gosta de ver os geminianos se pegando é só clicar no __**(X) **__na lateral direta que ela não morde._

_4º - Nessa história eu terei 2 amigas me ajudando a escrevê-la (já que eu sozinha irei estragá-la de vez XP). Uma delas já fez sua pequena participação no primeiro capitulo e ela é... Tchan tchan tchan tchaan... Só saberão no final de capitulo hahahahaha..._

_5º - Pra quem não tem nenhum problema com o que eu disse aí em cima, tenham uma boa leitura =^.^=_

_6º - E por último, os nomes _**Leônia, Pátrocles, Túlio, Samuel, Júlia, Acácia, etc...**_ São de minha autoria, menos _**Carlo**_ (que irá aparecer logo, logo) que é da Pipe, então os créditos dele vão pra ela ^^ e não tem fins lucrativos, é só pra diversão mesmo._

* * *

_**Verdades reveladas**_

Mais um dia de aula chegou e Saga estava em seu lugar na sala de aula com um semblante sério. O que ele estava pretendendo fazer era algo que precisava de muita, mas muita coragem. Como Saga estava debruçado sobre uma mesa, ele nem viu os alunos entrarem na sala, mas Kanon o viu e ficou muito preocupado, pois Saga não era de ir para sala de aula sozinho e muito menos ficar debruçado à mesa.

- Sa, algum problema? – perguntou Kanon se agachando ao lado do irmão e fazendo uma leve caricia em suas costas – Você por acaso se arrependeu de ontem? – perguntou temeroso.

- Claro que não Kan! – virou a cabeça para olhar o irmão – Jamais me arrependerei de ontem, só... Só estou com um pouco de medo do que irei fazer hoje. – suspirou desanimado.

- E o que você irá fazer?

- Eu... Eu vou falar a verd...

- Senhor Kanon, que tal ir para o seu lugar para que eu possa começar a aula? – perguntou o professor Radamanthys sarcástico.

- To indo! – resmungou, mas antes de ir trocou um olhar com Saga, mostrando que depois iria querer saber no que ele estava pensando.

OoOOooOOooOOoo

Depois de certo tempo, o sinal bateu e já era hora do intervalo. Os garotos estavam todos reunidos no lugar de sempre, conversavam banalidades enquanto esperavam Saga e Kanon que estavam demorando dessa vez. Shura e Aioros que estavam na mesma sala que os gêmeos, tinham avisado que os dois iriam demorar um pouco.

- Ei gente, vocês já notaram que o Saga e o Kanon andam muito unidos? – disse Aioria curioso.

- Ah já sim, mas eu também notei que eles são irmãos e estão tentando recuperar o tempo perdido. – disse Miro sarcástico.

- Não to falando disso, seu Zé mané! – reclama - Estou falando que eles andam grudados demais pra irmãos que acabaram de se conhecer e ficam de cochichos e trocam olharem muito dos suspeitos. – disse Aioria por fim.

- O que você insinuando com isso Oria? – pergunta Shaka calmamente.

- Nada, só estou dizendo que eles mais parecem um casal de namorados, isso sim!

- Olha gente, se formos pensar bem, o leãozinho ali tem razão. – concordou Afrodite – Eu também andei percebendo isso e já reparei também que os lábios deles sempre estão bem vermelhos, como se tivessem acabado de beijar.

- Non tinha reparado nisso. – diz Kamus encostado a uma arvore com Miro entre suas pernas.

- Claro que no reparou, está mais concentrado na boca do grego entre outras coisas da anatomia dele que nem percebe as coisas ao seu redor. – irônico Carlo deixa Kamus rubro com suas falas.

- Ei hombres, em vez de ficarem tirando uma com a cara do outro, porque não vamos lá na sala pra ver essa demora deles? – começou Shura ao ver o constrangimento de Kamus – E pros curiosos, aproveitarem e fazer essas perguntas a eles! – disse por fim.

Ao dizer isso, todos concordaram com um só acenar de cabeça. Kamus agradeceu mentalmente por Shura ter tirado o foco de atenção a sua direção, não gostava de ser o centro de atenção e como estava muito grudado a Miro, vez ou outra as atenções iam direto a ele. Isso só porque quando estava com Shaka ele não tinha esse grude todo com o indiano.

Mas mudemos de assunto.

Estavam todos os garotos indo pra sala onde Saga e Kanon estudam, quando chegaram lá, encontraram a porta fechava, iriam embora se não tivessem escutado vozes lá dentro. Ao perceberem que as vozes eram dos gêmeos, Afrodite, Miro e Shaka como eram os mais curiosos, praticamente colaram uns nos outros e abriram uma pequena fresta da porta para verem e ouvirem o que estavam falando lá dentro.

- Sa, fala logo, já passou muito tempo desde que o sinal bateu e você não disse nada do que queria falar comigo! – reclamou Kanon.

- Muito tempo? Kan, só passou cinco minutos depois que o sinal bateu! – disse divertido, saindo da cadeira e sentando-se na carteira.

- Hunf... O senhorzinho ta passando muito tempo perto de mim! – fica entra a pernas de Saga e com as mãos nas cochas dele – Pois ta se divertindo muito com a minha cara.

- E é a primeira vez que o ouço reclamar de eu estar muito tempo com meu irmãozinho! – passa os braços em volta do pescoço de Kanon.

Os garotos que estavam espiando pela fresta da porta, ficaram boquiabertos com a cena, ficaram mais espantados ainda ao ver que depois que os gêmeos riram, começaram a trocar um beijo cálido e muito apaixonado. O resto da turma ao verem as expressões assustadas dos amigos, foram rápido ver o que tanto tinha chocado os três e quando viram quase caem para traz com a cena.

- Meu padrezinho Cícero! –exclamou Aldebaran alto o suficiente para os gêmeos dentro da sala escutarem.

Na mesma hora que escutaram o grito de Deba, os gêmeos se soltaram e olharam assustados para a porta. Ficaram paralisados ao verem que estavam todos os amigos deles lá na porta espiando.

Kamus ainda assustado com o que viu, continuava a ser o mais sensato da turma, então fez com que eles abrissem à porta da sala e só com um olhar mandou todos entrarem, coisa que entenderam na hora.

Fecharam à porta e ficaram olhando para os gêmeos, esperando eles dizerem algo, mas eles não conseguiam, Kanon no máximo abaixou a cabeça indo pro lado, dando espaço para o irmão descer da carteira. Saga após descer da carteira, olhou para o irmão e depois para os amigos. Voltou a olhar para o irmão e viu que ele estava se sentido culpado, pois foi ele quem começou o beijo, pos a mão no ombro de Kanon e sorriu docemente pra ele.

- Acho... Que vocês querem uma explicação, não? – começou Saga meio encabulado.

- E vocês não iram enrolar pra dar essa explicação, não é? – disse Afrodite que estava mais curioso que os outros.

- Não, não vamos. – sorriu Saga tímido – Bem... Nossa, nem sei como explicar isso! – coçou a nuca sem jeito.

- Deixe que eu falo mano. – disse Kanon – Bom, pelo beijo que vocês viram já tem uma pequena idéia né? – viu os amigos acenarem positivamente – Então, a gente, não conseguia se ver como simples irmãos... Nos apaixonamos pelo Chat e mesmo depois e nos conhecer foi difícil nos vermos com outros olhos. – disse por fim.

- Então resolveram namorar de vez? – perguntou Mu calmamente vendo os gêmeos concordarem.

- Mas tipo... Isso não é narcisismo? – pergunta Miro.

- Miro! – exclama Kamus – Tenha mais tato.

- Tato eu tenho e você sabe! – pisca malicioso pro francês o deixando vermelho.

- Ei gente, volta o foco pra cá? – reclama Kanon – E pra sua informação Miro, não é narcisismo não!

- Se você diz. – Miro da de ombros.

- Olha, o Kan tem razão, não é narcisismo. – começou Saga – Claro que no começo achei isso também, mas logo percebi que sou apaixonado pelo jeito dele que é diferente do meu. – olhou pro irmão apaixonadamente, coisa que foi retribuído.

- Vocês... Estão bravos com a gente? – perguntou Kanon receoso.

- Qual é cara, não estamos bravos... Chocados, mas bravos não! – disse Deba meio descontraído – Mas já que nesse grupo tem de tudo, qual o problema de ter irmãos apaixonados? – sorriu amigavelmente.

- Sério isso? – Kanon olhou para os amigos e viu todos sorrindo pra eles – Valeu caras, vocês são demais mesmo.

- Que isso gato, somos seus amigos! – respondeu Afrodite alegremente – Agora diz aí, o que vocês estavam falando antes de se agarrarem e nos fazer babar?

- Zeus, Dido você não toma jeito mesmo! – riu Saga – Mas bem eu ia falar por Kanon uma coisa que eu estava pensando.

- E podemos escutar ou quer que a gente saia pra vocês poderem conversar em paz? – perguntou Shaka.

- Quero que fiquem quem sabe algum de vocês tenha alguma idéia pra ajudar nisso! – dizendo isso todos assentiram e sentaram em volta dos gêmeos – Tipo assim, eu resolvi contar toda a verdade pra minha mãe... A Acácia!

- Sério que você vai fazer isso? – pergunta Kanon todo contente.

- Sério Kan, mas preciso de uma ajudinha.

- Pra que ajuda? É só chegar e falar tudo, ué!

- É! Só que por mais que ela tenha nos separado, ela cuidou de mim até hoje, até que ela foi uma boa mãe e também quero saber se meu pai sabia da história toda! – explicou Saga.

- Ta bom! – murmurou irritado – Mas Sa, acho que o senhor Homero não sabe disso!

- Porque acha isso? – perguntou Aioros.

- Bom, quando eu estava lá e eu tinha pedido a certidão do Saga pra "fazer um trabalho" – fez aspas ao falar – A Acácia aparentou ficar nervosa com isso e seu Homero continuou tranqüilo e talz, então acho que ele não saiba! – disse por fim.

- Si, é vero, mas ele pode não saber de nada, como também pode ser um ótimo attore! – disse Mascara.

- Certo Mask, mas só se ele for muito bom mesmo na atuação, pois conseguiu me convencer!

- Ai Carlo mio amore, não provoca ta? E você Saga, diga logo que tipo de ajudinha antes que role um quebra pau aqui! – disse Afrodite.

- Obrigado Dido! – agradeceu Saga – Pois bem, como disse, eu preciso de uma ajuda pra falar com ela, pois acho que não que não conseguirei fazer isso sozinho e também, sinto que ela não irá receber bem a noticia! Só não sei o que fazer. – disse Saga por fim.

- Yo tengo una idéia! – todos olham pra Shura - Porque usted não combina um horário com o Kanon pra ele ir à sua casa bem na hora que estiver a falar com dona Acácia, daí ele vai com a mãe de vocês. – diz tranqüilo.

- Ta, agora explica porque eu faria isso? – pergunta Saga sarcástico.

- Porque com certeza ela irá tentar te enrolar, vai ficar mentindo e com eles indo lá ela no terá escapatória!

- Tem lógica! – diz Kanon.

- Aff... Esta bem, faremos isso, mas por algum motivo sinto que vai dar merda! – ao dizer isso, todos iram.

- Ei Saguinha... Que tal vocês trocarem mais um beijinho antes que o sinal toque? - perguntou um Afrodite descarado.

Todos ficaram boquiabertos com a fala de Dido, não acreditavam que ele seria capaz de pedir isso pra alguém, o gêmeos ficaram mais assustados ainda. Pelo jeito Afrodite se recuperou do susto bem rápido.

- O que é gente? Eles são fofos juntos e adorei ver o primeiro beijo deles! – se defendeu.

Depois dessa ninguém agüentou e acabaram rindo, até os gêmeos. E nessa descontração toda, Saga e Kanon se aproximaram mais e trocaram mais um beijo apaixonado, coisa que fez Miro ficar com vontade e roubar um beijo também apaixonado de Kamus.

OoOOooOOooOOoo

Já era duas da tarde e Saga não foi trabalhar, pois disse ao pai que tinha muita lição da escola pra fazer, mas na verdade não era tanto assim, ele estava era esperando o irmão com a mãe darem um sinal de que estão perto, coisa que não demorou muito. Saga correu até o celular e viu a mensagem do irmão.

"_Sa, estamos a alguns quarteirões daí,  
mamãe está super feliz por saber q vc se decidiu.  
Bjus e te amo."_

Após ler a mensagem não se agüentou e sorriu. Sim, ele estava muito mais que apaixonado, mas logo saiu do transe e correu falar com Acácia, respirou fundo umas três vezes e entrou na cozinha, onde a mulher estava.

- Mãe, posso falar com a senhora? – perguntou receoso.

- Claro querido o que quer? – se virou para o filho.

- Bem eu... Eu quero falar do meu nascimento! – ao dizer isso viu a expressão da mulher mudar de carinhosa pra de pavor, virou o rosto pra não olha-la nos olhos – Eu... Eu sei que não sou... Não sou seu filho.

**Continua...**

* * *

***se escondendo na casa de aquário* Oi povin do meu coração *puxando saco pra não ser apedrejada* Siiim, eu sei que demorei T.T **

**Mas perdoem essa pobre alma, pois quem estiver lendo a fic "uma entrevista muito louca" irá entender, pois foi tão grande o capitulo 11 que tive q dividir em dois.**

**Sério gente, pensei que o povo queria nos matar através de perguntas o_o Foi mais de 100 perguntas, eu e Keila quase morremos pra responder, ainda mais que meu PC fez birra comigo e fiquei sem ele por quase 2 semanas. Daí voltei e não sabia mais por onde começar u.u**

**Mas, consegui fazer o cap de entrevistas, e esse aqui em dois dias corridos, nem meus animes to conseguindo ver direito, mas tudo bem rsrsrs.**

**Bom, tirando o comecinho, o capitulo não ta betado, tive pressa pra por, pois tem fics vindo sem parar u.u e a pedido das fics, o próximo será a fic "Da amizade para o amor 3".**

**Bem, como não tenho reviews pra responder dessa vez, vou ficando por aqui, se caso eu tiver esquecido de comentar algo do cap me avisem, tipo alguma tradução, sei lá... É, 20 pras duas da manhã e fico meio que boiando aqui kkk... Então como sempre...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ!**

**E beijinhos congelados pra todos ;D**


	24. E o bicho pegou de vez!

_Olá, olha eu aqui de novo ^¬^, essa é a mais nova fic do pedaço e já vou começar a dar meus recadinhos antes que alguém desavisado entre por engano._

_1º - Essa fic é __**YAOI**__, pra quem não sabe, são homens se beijando, abraçando, no caso namorando._

_2º - Aqui também terá __**LEMON**__, no caso: são homens se __**PEGANDO**__ literalmente. XD_

_3º - Já que tá na cara a fic tem __**INCESTO!**__ Repito __**INCESTO**__! Então para quem não gosta de ver os geminianos se pegando é só clicar no __**(X) **__na lateral direta que ela não morde._

_4º - Nessa história eu terei 2 amigas me ajudando a escrevê-la (já que eu sozinha irei estragá-la de vez XP). Uma delas já fez sua pequena participação no primeiro capitulo e ela é... Tchan tchan tchan tchaan... Só saberão no final de capitulo hahahahaha..._

_5º - Pra quem não tem nenhum problema com o que eu disse aí em cima, tenham uma boa leitura =^.^=_

_6º - E por último, os nomes _**Leônia, Pátrocles, Túlio, Samuel, Júlia, Acácia, etc...**_ São de minha autoria, menos _**Carlo**_ (que irá aparecer logo, logo) que é da Pipe, então os créditos dele vão pra ela ^^ e não tem fins lucrativos, é só pra diversão mesmo._

* * *

_**E o bicho pegou de vez!**_

Em toda a sua vida, Acácia nunca ficou tão nervosa como ficou ao escutar aquilo de Saga. Como assim ele sabe que não é filho dela? Será que ele descobriu algo sobre o seqüestro? Pior, será que ele encontrou o irmão gêmeo e conheceu seus verdadeiros pais?

Essas entre outras perguntas rondavam a cabeça da mulher, mas se lembrou que ele não disse como ficou sabendo que não é seu filho, então ainda tinha uma pequena esperança de poder contornar a situação. Virou-se pra pia, colocando o prato que estava lavando de volta, deu graças aos Deuses por não ter derrubado, pois isso faria ele suspeitar de algo que ela não queria. Respirou fundo e voltou a se virar para o filho, se aproximando devagar dele.

- Querido... Quem, disse isso pra você? – começou receosa.

- Ninguém disse nada, eu... Eu só andei investigando com uns amigos e descobri isso! – disse ainda sem olhá-la.

- B-bem, eu não queria dizer isso assim, mas... Você foi adotado! – mentiu – E-eu e seu pai queríamos tanto um filho q-que te adotamos! – disse com a voz tremida.

- M-mamãe, por favor... Não mente! – finalmente a olhou com os olhos cheios d'água.

- E-eu não estou me-mentindo, juro que é verdade... – disparou a gaguejar de tão nervosa que estava – Nós te adotamos m-meu bem! – esticou uma mão para tocar no rosto de Saga.

Antes que ela encostasse-se a si, Saga segurou a mão dela que estava a poucos centímetros de seu rosto. Não segurou com força para machucá-la, só fez isso para não se render aos carinhos dela.

Continuou a olhando tentando decifrar aqueles olhos caramelados, mas só encontrou desespero, muito desespero, mas pelo que? Desespero por causa do assunto ou porque ela estava com medo dele descobrir algo? _"Provavelmente a segunda opção!" _pensou ele.

- Mamãe, já pedi para que não minta pra mim! – disse Saga tentando conter suas lagrimas – Eu sei que não fui adotado e também a senhora está gaguejando muito... Não me deixe odiá-la! – finalizou com uma lagrima teimosa a cair.

- Meu filho... Da onde você tirou essa idéia? – Acácia já começou a ficar mais desesperada – Porque você está me dizendo que eu não te adotei? – suas lagrimas começaram a cair tamanho seu desespero.

- Mamãe... – acariciou a mão que ainda estava segurando – Pare com isso... Te imploro! – abaixou a cabeça, não estava conseguindo mais olha-la nos olhos.

Um silêncio se instaurou na cozinha, Acácia derramava suas lagrimas em abundancia, seus maiores medos estava se tornando realidade, sabia que se continuasse a mentir, seu adorado filho iria odiá-la pra sempre, mas se contar a verdade, ele iria abandoná-la pra ficar com a família verdadeira. Já Saga segurava suas lagrimas, não estava mais agüentando vê-la mentir para si e já estava agoniado com a demora de Kanon. _"Kan, meu irmão... Venha logo, acho que não agüento isso por muito tempo, preciso de ti!"_ pensou sem levantar a cabeça.

OoOOooOOooOOoo

- Anda mãe, estamos demorando demais! – disse Kanon pra sua mãe que andava de um lado pro outro na casa de estar.

- Calma garoto apressado, não consigo achar minhas chaves. – diz ela quase revirando de novo um dos sofás – E porque você disse pro seu irmão que já estávamos perto se nem saímos de casa?

- Eu disse, pois tava sentido que ele estava nervoso, então foi um jeito de acalmar, mas agora acho que ele está quase entrando em desespero, isso se já não entrou. – responde Kanon encostado na porta.

Enquanto sua mãe corria pra cozinha atrás da bendita chave, Kanon não saia de perto da porta, estava ficando nervoso com a demora da mãe e estava se sentindo angustiado, sabia que seu irmão devia estar mais do que nervoso e prometeu estar com ele nessa hora, mas Kanon acha que não conseguirá isso a tempo.

Leônia volta da cozinha com um sorriso nos lábios e mostrando as chaves em suas mãos. – Prontinho, achei, estava em cima da mesa, acredita nisso? – se aproximou do filho.

- Sim acredito, agora vamos! – pegou a mão da mãe a levando até a garagem.

Entraram no carro rapidamente e saíram indo em direção a casa de Saga. Kanon ia falando a rua que a mãe teria que entrar e punha mais pressa ainda na coitada. Ele não parava de falar para Leônia ir mais rápido, pois sentia que Saga precisava dele.

- Essa ligação de gêmeos é uma coisa hein! – comentou Leônia de repente.

- Como assim? – após Kanon mandar ela virar a direita, ele pergunta sem entender.

- É essa coisa de um sentir o que o outro sente! – diz com um sorriso – Parecem que estão conectados um ao outro, mesmo anos de separação... É como se fossem um só e eu fico feliz por isso. – olha rapidamente pra Kanon sem tirar o sorriso.

- E nós somos, mamãe... E nós somos! – sorri olhando pra frente e mostrando mais uma rua para a mãe. "_Somos mais ligados do que a senhora imagina!" _termina em pensamentos até que se lembra de algo – Mãe, a senhora está com o numero daquele detetive que ficou de procurar o Sa?

- Lembro sim, mas porque a pergunta? – fica sem entender.

- Ligue pra ele e peça pra ele ir até a gente! – após dizer isso, não diz mais nada, deixando a mãe mais curiosa ainda.

OoOOooOOooOOoo

Aquele silêncio já estava deixando Saga mais desesperado ainda. Ele já tinha soltado a mão de Acácia a um bom tempo e tinha se afastado um pouco, só para poder se encostar a parede, pois suas pernas já estavam muito bambas. Acácia por seu lado, preferiu se sentar e tentar por seus pensamentos em ordem até que lhe veio uma idéia.

- E-eu vou lhe dizer a verdade, meu filho. – olha decidida pra Saga – Lembra quando eu te disse que quando era mais jovem eu era uma enfermeira? – vê e acenar com a cabeça – Então, eu... Eu estava cuidando de uma mulher que acabou de ter filhos gêmeos, mas ela só queria um e... E me ofereceu você... Disse que n-não teria paciência de cuidar de duas crianças ao mesmo tempo... É isso! – mentiu descaradamente.

- Para... Para... PARA DE MENTIR! – gritou e partiu para um choro sôfrego, escorregando pena parede com as mãos na cabeça.

Acácia se assustou com o grito de Saga, como assim ele não acreditou em sua mentira? Mas foi tão perfeita, mesmo assim ele não acreditou. Não pode dizer nada, pois na mesma hora que abriu a boca para dizer algo a campainha de sua casa tocou.

Ainda hesitante, ela se levantou e foi até a sala para atender a porta, deixando um Saga sentado ao chão da cozinha num choro compulsivo. Quando abriu a porta, não pode conter um pequeno grito e logo ficar paralisada. Não podia ser só podia ser uma brincadeira do destino, um garoto idêntico ao seu filho, estava parado na entrada da casa, junto de uma mulher.

A mulher de quem ela tirou um filho!

E de novo não pode dizer nada, pois o garoto entrou na casa, empurrando Acácia para o lado e indo atrás do irmão. Kanon escutou um choro vindo da cozinha e correu para lá, encontrando Saga sentado no chão chorando.

- Mano! – correu até Saga se sentando ao lado dele – O que foi? O que ela te fez, meu amor? – o abraçou sussurrando no ouvido dele para que só Saga escutasse.

- Kan... Kan, f-faz ela p-parar! – abraçou de volta chorando no ombro do irmão.

- Parar com o que? Me diz, pra eu poder te ajudar!

- E-ela, só mente... Não quer dizer a v-verdade!

- Calma, se acalme, que nós dois iremos fazê-la dizer a verdade, agora se acalme! – abraçou Saga mais forte, deixando que ele chorasse a vontade em seu ombro.

Enquanto isso na sala, as duas mulheres se encaravam, uma muito séria e há outra muito assustada. O clima estava tenso entre as duas, nenhuma delas tinha coragem de dizer uma só palavra. Leônia não dizia nada, pois não queria magoar seu filho, já que como pode perceber, Saga iria sair bem machucado dali e Acácia temia dizer algo e se comprometer mais do que já estava.

Os gêmeos na cozinha não se soltaram um segundo, o choro compulsivo de Saga já estava passando, ficar nos braços de seu irmão e amor era muito bom, o ajudava a se acalmar. Kanon não deixou de fazer carinhos das madeixas azuladas do irmão até vê-lo parar o choro, quando isso aconteceu, afastou Saga um pouco para olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Então... Ta mais calminho? – brincou Kanon.

- Sim, estou! – riu da brincadeira do irmão – Mas porque demoraram tanto? Você disse que estavam aqui perto.

- Sim, eu disse, mas é porque eu senti que você estava nervoso, então quis acalmá-lo... A mamãe não achava as chaves do carro! – os dois riram.

- E como assim você sentiu que eu estava nervoso? – perguntou sem entender.

- Esqueceu que somos um? – sorriu e Saga compreendeu na hora – Então, vamos resolver essa bagaça logo pra irmos pra casa? – se levantou estendendo a mão pro Saga se levantar também.

Saga só acena um sim com a cabeça, pegando na mão de Kanon e indo com ele de mãos dadas até a sala, onde estão as duas mulheres ainda se encarando.

Quando eles chegaram o clima ficou mais tenso do que já tava. Saga tremeu um pouco, vendo que essa confusão não iria terminar tão sedo. Kanon ao sentir Saga tremendo, apertou suas mãos, mostrando que estaria ao lado dele até o final.

- Fiquei sabendo que você está mentindo pro meu irmão! – disse Kanon muito sério.

- Você não sabe de nada, garoto enxerido! – exclamou Acácia – Agora saiam da minha casa, estou falando de um assunto sério com MEU filho.

- Bom, já que esse "assunto sério" diz respeito a mim e MEUS filhos, então eu e Kanon ficaremos aqui! – diz Leônia com um sorriso irônico no rosto e vai se sentar num dos sofás, mesmo sem ser convidada.

- M-mamãe... Por favor, agora que eles estão aqui... Fale a verdade! – diz Saga com seu belo rosto marcado pelas lagrimas.

- Eu... Eu juro que não te seqüestrei meu filho! – fala Acácia voltando a ficar desesperada.

- Pelo o que me lembre ninguém aqui falou de seqüestro! – retruca Kanon com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

- E-eu não quis dizer isso, e-eu... – começa desesperada, mas é interrompida pela campainha – Mas que droga de novo! – resmunga indo atender.

Ao abrir a porta, quase cai para trás, agora sim estava completamente ferrada. Em sua frente estava seu sobrinho Dario_(1)_, um homem alto, belo, de porte atlético, olhos azuis castanhos claros, pela belamente bronzeada pelo sol Ateniense, cabelos curtos e pretos. O lhe deixou assustada não foi isso, mas sim que seu adorado sobrinho era detetive investigador e era ele quem cuidava do caso de dona Leônia.

- Oi tia, tudo bem? – começou ele já entrando na casa – Desculpa aparecer assim, mas é que uma cliente me chamou pra vir aqui no bairro, então aproveitei pra vir aqui e pedir que a senhora não deixe o Saga sair de ca... – nem terminou o que dizia, pois ao se virar para a sala, viu num dos sofás Leônia sentada lá e depois olhos para os lados achando na porta da cozinha os gêmeos.

Agora sim Acácia não tinha mais desculpas e seu sobrinho mesmo sem querer a entregou e se entregou também. Ao escutar o que Dario disse, Saga olhou imediatamente para o primo.

- O que foi que você disse Dario? – perguntou Saga chocado.

- Ai maninho, não sei por que você pergunta isso. – começa Kanon – Está na cara que seu "primo" e _detetive investigador_ que a mamãe contratou para te procurar, está ajudando essa aí! – disse por fim.

- Agora eu entendi do porque você pediu para que eu ligasse pra ele! – diz Leônia se levantando do sofá séria – Ainda bem que aproveitei e antes de batermos na porta, liguei para a policia... Eles devem chegar a qualquer momento!

- Mãe... Por quê? – pergunta Saga assustado.

- Desculpe meu filho, eu sei que ela nunca te fez mal algum, mas... – se aproxima de Saga e afaga os cabelos dele – Mas ela te tirou de mim, fez a mim e seu pai sofrer por todos esses anos e ainda teve ajuda desse... Desse... Desse crápula, que fingia que estava me ajudando, mas na verdade só te escondia de mim! – termina com lagrimas nos olhos.

Dario vendo que todos estavam distraídos tentou fugir, mas para seu azar Kanon estava aprestando atenção em tudo, até nele. Então correu até a porta proibindo a fuga do detetive. Acácia ao ver Saga abraçar a mãe verdadeira, correu para separá-los e colocou Saga atrás de si, para que Leônia não pudesse encostar nele.

Com isso o tempo foi passando, Kanon impedindo a fuga de Dario, Acácia tentando impedir de Leônia encostar-se ao filho e Saga que não sabia mais o que fazer, só conseguia ficar parado, vendo toda a confusão em sua volta. Ele sabia que teria muita confusão e varias revelações, mas não que seriam revelações tão chocantes como essas.

Acácia achando que pior não poderia ficar acaba vendo Kanon saindo da frente da porta da sala, pois alguém a empurrava e não era nada mais, nada menos que o senhor Homero. Agora sua cova estava feita, pois além do ódio do filho, teria também o ódio do marido.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – pergunta Homero todo confuso – Por Zeus, clonaram meu filho? – diz ao ver os gêmeos.

- Xii cara, clonaram não, é que meu pai é bom no assunto! – diz Kanon, mas logo leva um beliscão na cintura.

- Kan, cala essa boca! – diz Saga – Agora não é hora pras suas brincadeirinhas.

- Foi mal, eu só queria aliviar o clima tenso que ficou aqui!

- Mesmo se você conseguisse, seria por muito pouco tempo! – disse Saga com um olhar triste.

- Saga, meu filho... Do que vocês estão falando? Porque são tão idênticos? – perguntou o pobre homem sem entender nada.

- É que... Papai, eu... Bem, eu fui seqües... Tirado dos braços de minha mãe! – fala Saga olhando de Acácia até Homero.

- Como assim? Você foi adotado... Não é Acácia? – olha para a mulher – Não é meu amor, você o trouxe de um orfanato, não é? – perguntou aflito.

Acácia ao escutar o apelo do marido, não agüentou e só virou o rosto para o lado, não queria responder, não queria ver o rosto chocado do marido, não queria mais ver o filho sofrer. Olhou para o sobrinho com pesar, droga, colocou até seu pobre sobrinho em confusão só para proteger seu segredo. Um segredo que foi descoberto 19 anos depois e de um jeito nada agradável de ver.

O destino lhe pregou uma bela de uma peça, os separou ao nascer, mas foram unidos pelo destino.

**Continua...**

* * *

_**(1) vem do grego e significa Poderoso.**_

***se escondendo debaixo da cama* Siiim eu sei, demorei pacas TT_TT **

**Mas tenho uma desculpa decente dessa vez xP (como sempre tenho uma hehe), bem digamos q entrei em depressão (de novo), por causa q todos querem que eu arranje emprego, mas o q posso fazer se ninguém me aceita por não ter experiência u.u **

**Então, enquanto só pegavam do meu pé, eu só fui desejando a morte (e faz tempo q não desejo isso), daí no fim das contas, eu combinei da minha mãe comprar tecido pra fazer camisetas e eu pintar personagens de mangá xD (sim otakus, venderei camisetas pra vcs o/)**

**Então voltei com um cap de 5/6 paginas xP Espero ter agradado vcs e olha q eu tava planejando fazer desse cap o ultimo, mas vi q ia ficar muito grande, então cortei e to postando esse pra não atrasar mais ^^**

**Talvez o próximo seja o ultimo (acho q já disse isso antes ¬¬") e já ta bem adiantadinho... Antes que me matem, não foi betado, então ta com erros =P**

**Agora calo minha boca e digo o de sempre...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ! \o/**


	25. Finalmente a felicidade

_Olá, olha eu aqui de novo ^¬^, essa é a mais nova fic do pedaço e já vou começar a dar meus recadinhos antes que alguém desavisado entre por engano._

_1º - Essa fic é __**YAOI**__, pra quem não sabe, são homens se beijando, abraçando, no caso namorando._

_2º - Aqui também terá __**LEMON**__, no caso: são homens se __**PEGANDO**__ literalmente. XD_

_3º - Já que tá na cara a fic tem __**INCESTO!**__ Repito __**INCESTO**__! Então para quem não gosta de ver os geminianos se pegando é só clicar no __**(X) **__na lateral direta que ela não morde._

_4º - Nessa história eu terei 2 amigas me ajudando a escrevê-la (já que eu sozinha irei estragá-la de vez XP). Uma delas já fez sua pequena participação no primeiro capitulo e ela é... Tchan tchan tchan tchaan... Só saberão no final de capitulo hahahahaha..._

_5º - Pra quem não tem nenhum problema com o que eu disse aí em cima, tenham uma boa leitura =^.^=_

_6º - E por último, os nomes _**Leônia, Pátrocles, Túlio, Samuel, Júlia, Acácia, etc...**_ São de minha autoria, menos _**Carlo**_ (que irá aparecer logo, logo) que é da Pipe, então os créditos dele vão pra ela ^^ e não tem fins lucrativos, é só pra diversão mesmo._

* * *

_**Finalmente a felicidade**_

Todos ficaram em silencio com a situação, Homero pediu uma explicação e com detalhes, pois não estava entendendo nada, Leônia se prontificou de explicar-lhe tudo, com os mínimos detalhes que conseguir. Acácia por não ter mais argumento para se defender foi até o sofá mais próximo e sentou-se lá a espera do pior.

Dário com dó da tia desistiu de fugir, também tinha culpa no cartório e não podia deixar a tia nessa sozinha, esteve ao seu lado antes e estaria agora, mesmo se fossem para a prisão. Já os gêmeos, foram para o quarto de Saga para arrumarem as malas dele.

É, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, seria impossível de Saga continuar naquela casa, ainda mais que sua verdadeira família o espera, mas claro, ele nunca deixaria senhor Homero na mão, sempre que puder iria visitá-lo. Ao chegar ao quarto, Kanon puxou Saga pela cintura para logo atacar a boca do gêmeo, estava com saudades. Como não pode fazer isso na sala, estava fazendo isso no quarto e se Saga não tivesse afastado o irmão, eles iriam parar na cama.

- Calma Kan... Não é hora pra isso! – conseguiu Saga afastar o irmão com um pouco de dificuldade.

- Está bem! – resmungou Kanon – Mas vamos arrumar logo isso, não vejo a hora de te dar uma boa prensada contra a parede do meu banheiro. – sorri safado.

- Seu pervertido, fica quieto e me ajude com as malas! – disse Saga tentando não rir.

E lá foram os dois arrumar as coisas de Saga. Entre brincadeiras e beijos roubados eles conseguiram arrumar tudo, pegaram as malas, a gaiolinha do pequeno Hamster e saíram do quarto.

Deixaram as malas em um dos degraus da escada e terminaram de descer, pelo jeito ninguém reparou nas malas, pois estavam mais concentrados na conversa séria que estavam tendo. Quando os garotos mal pisaram na sala escutam a campainha tocar e todos desconfiavam quem era. Senhor Homero apesar de ainda estar chocado com a noticia, foi atender a porta e viu dois policiais já falando que receberam uma ligação de seqüestro e que deram esse endereço.

Homero ficou mais chocado ainda, quem poderia ter chamado a policia? Olhou para todos na sala, viu Saga abaixar a cabeça e abraçar Kanon, que retribuiu o abraço, sua esposa pegou nas mãos de seu sobrinho, os dois com um olhar sofrido e Leônia, que estava perto dos filhos e o olhava meio pesarosa. Sim, ela quer ver Acácia presa pelo mal que fez a ela, mas estava com pena de Homero, ele não merece isso, pois também foi enganado.

- Fui eu quem chamou a policia senhor Aagje! – explica Leônia, se aproximando de Homero – Me desculpe por isso, mas sua mulher me fez muito mal ao tirar meu filho dos meus braços.

- Tudo bem... Vai ser um pouco difícil para me acostumar, mas você tem razão! – tentou sorrir sem sucesso – Bem policiais, podem entrar! – deu espaço para eles entrarem.

Sem mais uma palavra, eles entraram na casa olhando para todos os lados, como se procurassem algo suspeito. Leônia se aproximou deles e começou a explicar do porque tê-los chamado. Dario e Acácia que continuavam sentados lado a lado olharam para Homero com um pedido de desculpas no olhar, por ter escondido isso por todos esses anos dele.

Os policiais escutaram todo o relato pacientemente, perguntaram aos acusados se tinha mais algum envolvido, coisa que negaram. Os policiais ainda sem estarem satisfeitos, perguntaram a Homero se ele sabia de algo e o homem negou, disse que só ficou sabendo disso hoje quando viu os gêmeos juntos.

Depois de tudo confirmado, com algumas revistas e mais algumas perguntas, os policiais resolveram por levarem logo os dois.

Enquanto levavam eles até o carro, os fofoqueiros de plantão já estavam todos na rua para tentarem descobrir do porque da policia estar em frente à casa dos Aagje e ficaram chocados ao verem Acácia e seu sobrinho, algemados.

Já dentro da casa, Homero tinha ido se sentar, não tinha sido fácil ver seu amor de juventude ser algemada, começou a derrubar as lagrimas que estava segurando desde a hora que descobriu tudo.

- Papai... Por favor, não chore. – pediu Saga abraçando o homem.

- Senhor Aagje me desculpe, mas...

- Não tem do que se desculpar senhora... – interrompe Leônia – Se eu estivesse em seu lugar faria o mesmo. – sorri limpando as lagrimas - E não precisa dessa formalidade comigo, pode me chamar só de Homero mesmo.

- Está bem, desde que não me chame de senhora, só de Leônia! – sorriu de volta.

- Tudo bem então. – diz Homero e se vira pra Saga o abraçando – Meu garoto eu sei que tem que ir embora, mas... Promete vir me visitar de vez em quando?

- Claro papai. – retribui o abraço – Se caso não der pra vir aqui, irei visitá-lo na academia.

- Como assim Saga? Aquela academia é sua! – olha nos olhos de Saga.

- Mas...

- Nem vem com "mas"... Ela é seu sonho, então ela é sua!

- O-obrigado! – agradece Saga com lagrimas nos olhos.

Após isso, os gêmeos e dona Leônia se despediram de Homero com a promessa de que iriam visitá-lo sempre que pudessem e Homero também prometeu de que visitaria eles.

OoOOooOOooOOoo

Passaram-se dois meses desde que Acácia foi presa, Saga estava se adaptando a sua nova vida ao lado de seus verdadeiros pais, mas como prometido sempre ia a sua antiga casa e toma conta da academia. Kanon está amando ter seu irmão ao seu lado e ainda poder fazer loucuras de amor todas as noites.

Quando Saga se mudou para a nova casa, Leônia tinha dito que o quarto que seria dele tinha virado um quarto de hospedes e perguntou se teria problema de ele dormir no quarto de Kanon até arrumar o quarto de Saga.

Claro que os dois adoraram a idéia, Kanon foi até um pouco mais rápido e disse que eles poderiam dividir o mesmo quarto pra sempre e que poderiam dividir a mesma cama também.

Todos ficaram meio assustados quando ele disse isso, mas Kanon foi mais rápido e disse que era porque sua cama era grande e caberiam os dois sem problemas e também, se dividiram o útero da mãe, não teria problemas em dividir a cama. Depois dessa todos riram claro que dona Carmem desconfiou de algo, mas não disse nada.

Por falar no romance de Saga e Kanon, eles estavam nesse momento deitados na cama, sendo cobertos por um fino lençol branco contrastando com suas peles bronzeadas. Estavam a trocar caricias após mais uma seção de amor louco, ainda estavam um pouco suados, mas nem ligavam pra isso, estavam é amando sentir a pele um do outro toda molhada.

- Sa... Você ainda pensa naquela mulher, não é? – pergunta Kanon ao deitar sua cabeça no peito do irmão.

- Sim Kan... Apesar de tudo, foi ela quem cuidou de mim... Não consigo odiá-la. – responde Saga sem parar de afagar os cabelos do irmão.

Kanon suspira meio que conformado. – Como não tem como fazer você esquecê-la... Está a fim de visitá-la?

- Kanon, porque isso agora? – pergunta Saga se sentando na cama e vendo seu irmão fazer o mesmo.

- Oras, porque faz dois meses que ela foi presa e você nunca foi visitá-la, ainda mais porque sabe que não gosto dela e tem medo que eu me chateie com isso. – olha nos olhos do irmão – E se quiser posso ir contigo, mas quero te ver sorrindo como antes. – disse por fim.

Saga abraça seu irmão todo emocionado. – Kan, eu quero vê-la sim e claro que o quero comigo.

Com toda essa felicidade Saga começa a beijar Kanon apaixonadamente, seu querido irmão e amante iria fazer algo que mais odeia só para agradá-lo, mas claro que Kanon queria uma recompensa por isso e Saga sabia muito bem, mesmo seu gêmeo ter falado nada.

Kanon aproveitou o beijo e se deitou novamente com seu irmão por cima de si, começou a acariciar a cintura de Saga possessivamente e o puxou contra si, fazendo com que seus membros já eretos novamente se chocassem, arrancando um gemido sufocado de ambos. Como era bom já estar sem a roupa, assim seriam menos preliminares até o finalmente.

Saga se ajeitou sobre as pernas de Kanon parando de beijá-lo e foi descendo os beijos, coisa que Kanon resmungou um pouco, mas logo tratou de puxar Saga pelos cabelos, o fazendo beijar sua boca outra vez.

Após mais um longo beijo apaixonado, Saga separou outra vez suas bocas e fez algo inesperado por Kanon, pegou os dedos dele e começou a sugá-los. O gêmeo mais novo olhava hipnotizado para a boca de Saga com seus dedos dentro dela. Será que iria acontecer mesmo o que ele estava pensando?

Saga chupava os dedos com tanta perícia que deixava os atores de filme pornô na maior inveja, após ver que os dedos do irmão estavam bem úmidos, os retirou da boca e fez Kanon levar os dedos até seu anus. Sem desgrudar os olhos um do outro, Kanon começou a colocar um dedo no pequeno orifício de Saga. Massageou um pouco para o irmão se acostumar com a pequena invasão, ao vê-lo se acostumar, colocou mais um dedo sem parar a massagem.

Saga rebolava junto para poder se costumar mais rápido, porém ao ser inserido o terceiro dedo fez uma careta de dor, mas mesmo assim não parou de se mexer e proibiu o irmão retirar os dedos, já que começou, queria ir até o fim.

Ao ver que seu amado irmão já se acostumou bem, Kanon retirou os dedos de dentro de Saga e o fez se sentar em seu membro. Foi descendo aos poucos para se acostumar com o volume, ainda mais porque era bem maior do que simples dedos.

- Porra... Você é muito grande Kan! – reclamou Saga após ser completamente preenchido pelo membro de Kanon.

- Que nada mano... Somos do mesmo tamanho. – disse Kanon acariciando as coxas grossas do irmão – Se bobear você é maior que eu!

- Está bem... Finjo que acredito. – ao dizer isso Kanon ri do beiço que Saga faz.

Esperou por mais um tempo até se acostumar com o volume em seu interior, ao perceber que a dor estava passando, apoiou suas mãos no peito de Kanon e começou a se mexer lentamente. Eles faziam de tudo para controlar os gemidos, pois seus pais estavam em casa e não queriam que eles escutassem.

Conforme mais se acostumava, mais rápido ficava o vai e vem. Saga se inclinou um pouco pra frente, sendo segurado pela cintura por Kanon, os dois estavam aos delírios já de tão bom que estava sendo. O mais novo ao perceber que estava perto do clímax, começou a masturbar o irmão para que atingissem o ápice juntos.

Saga teve que morder o lábio inferior para que não gemesse muito alto ao sentir uma das mãos de seu irmão em seu membro. Kanon aumentou a velocidade da masturbação e com isso Saga logo gozou, mas como era um bom irmão, ele não parou de subir e descer no colo de Kanon para que ele também gozasse coisa que não demorou muito.

Cansado, Saga desabou sobre Kanon, os dois com as respirações entrecortadas, mais suados do que antes, eles tinham a impressão de que dessa vez foi mais intenso do que das outras vezes. Saga saiu de cima do irmão e se olharam cansados, com um pequeno sorriso trocaram um beijo cálido para logo caírem no sono.

OoOOooOOooOOoo

Como sempre, a rotina de se levantarem, cuidar da higiene, tomar café da manhã e irem para a escola começou, mas hoje tinha um leve detalhe de diferença, Saga iria ver Acácia na prisão e teria seu irmão para lhe dar forças.

Já que iria da escola direto para a delegacia, Saga se arrumou o melhor que pode. Colocou uma calça jeans apertada nas coxas, mas levemente folgada dos joelhos para baixo, a camiseta escolas, um all star preto e prendeu o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo baixo.

Kanon apesar de não gostar da mulher, iria se arrumar bem, coisa que estava fazendo mais para seu irmão do que para ir à delegacia, ele queria estar à altura de seu amado, então colocou uma calça parecida com a do irmão, só que mais escura, a camiseta da escola, um tênis de cano longo por cima da calça, coisa que fazia parecer uma bota e amarrou o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto. (**N/A:** Dá licença q vou desmaiar *o*).

Quem olhasse para eles, diriam que estavam prontos para uma balada e não para irem estudar. Foram para cozinha para tomarem o café da manhã, Carmem ao vê-los começou a elogiá-los sem parar, Pátrocles e Leônia que também estavam na cozinha começaram a elogiá-los também.

- Pelos Deuses, meninos vocês estão maravilhosos! – exclamou Leônia.

- É querida, quando entramos em ação, sabemos muito bem o que vamos fazer! – brincou Pátrocles sacana.

- Pai, nos poupe dos detalhes! – reclamou Kanon fazendo uma careta.

- Que foi? Eu não disse nada demais.

- Mas insinuou. – dessa vez quem reclama é Saga.

- Os garotos têm razão, Patro... Não quero tirar a inocência deles! – diz Leônia fingindo seriedade.

- Inocência aonde? – pergunta Carmem olhando interrogativa pro casal – Isso é o que eles menos têm. – foi dizer isso que os garotos caem na risada.

- Oras Carmem, você tirou minha única esperança de achar que eles ainda são lindos garotinhos virgens! – Leônia finge tristeza.

- Bem, lindos nós somos! – começa Kanon ao pegar uma torrada e se levantar da mesa – Só não garanto que somos virgens ainda, hehehe... – ao dizer isso, pega a mão de Saga e sai em disparada até a porta.

Leônia ficou de boca aberta com a ousadia do filho, já Pátrocles e Carmem começaram a gargalhar, Kanon não tinha jeito mesmo e era isso que eles mais gostavam no mais novo, ele podia animar qualquer um, gostavam também bastante do jeito de Saga, pois conseguia agir com seriedade quando se precisava.

É pelo jeito um completava o outro, eram um só, do jeitinho que Kanon disse a eles.

OoOOooOOooOOoo

Já era a ultima aula, Saga quase não aprestava atenção ao que o professor dizia, só conseguia pensar na visita que iria fazer a Acácia. Kanon percebeu a inquietação de Saga, mas ficou quieto, não queria deixá-lo mais nervoso do que já estava.

Passado um curto tempo à aula acabou, os gêmeos se despediram dos amigos e foram indo até a delegacia, Saga estava tão nervoso, que foi Kanon quem falou com os policiais. Enquanto aguardavam Acácia em uma das mesas, Kanon abraçou o irmão para tentar aplacar um pouco o nervosismo de Saga.

- Mano fica calmo! – sussurrou Kanon no ouvido do irmão.

- Meio difícil, já que vou encontrar com minha mãe em uma delegacia! – diz Saga deitando sua cabeça no ombro de Kanon.

- Mas tente, pois te ver com essa carinha, me dá mais vontade de abusar de você aqui mesmo. – ao dizer isso Saga corou, mas riu da palhaçada do irmão – Agora sim, quero te ver sorrindo. – sorriu Kanon dando um beijo na bochecha de Saga.

- E tem como não rir contigo Kan? – levantou a cabeça pra olhar para Kanon.

Kanon só riu debochado, mas logo ficou sério, pois uma policial trazia Acácia. Saga olhou pro mesmo lugar onde Kanon olhava e viu sua mãe, ela estava abatida, olhando para baixo com uma cara tristonha, pelo jeito ela deve ter se arrependido do que fez.

Saga se afastou um pouco do irmão para olhar direito para sua mãe, Acácia só levantou a cabeça ao se aproximar de onde eles estavam, ficou surpresa por ver que era Saga ali, ainda mais junto de seu irmão gêmeo. Quando foi chamada, ela pensou que era seu marido Homero, pois era o único que lhe visitava desde que foi presa, agora que viu seu adorado filho, não sabia se ficava feliz por ele lhe visitar ou triste por ele lhe ver nessa situação.

- Mamãe! – disse Saga após Acácia se sentar de frente para si.

- Meu querido... O que faz aqui?

- Não está vendo? Vindo te visitar! – abriu um pequeno sorriso.

- M-mas... Mas eu pensei que você me odiava! – olhou meio chocada para Saga.

- E porque eu teria ódio da senhora?

- Porque e-eu tirei você dos braços de sua verdadeira mãe! – diz isso e olha pro rosto de Kanon – E do lado de seu irmão.

Saga olha para o irmão ao seu lado que estava sério e depois volta a olhar para Acácia. – Sim, você fez isso, mas... Mas eu sinto que você se arrependeu do que fez! – sorri pra mulher – Ou estou enganado?

- C-claro que não... Vo-você está certo, me arrependi e muito! – olha chorosa pra Saga e pega as mãos dele – Eu só fiz aquilo, pois... Queria tanto dar um filho a Homero, mas não podia, e-eu... Eu não posso dar um filho a ele e... E... E fiquei com tanta inveja de sua mãe que na época achei que era o certo. – começa a chorar – Eu achava tão injusto ela poder ter duas crianças e eu nenhum e fiz isso, mas... Mas me arrependo tanto! – solta as mãos de Saga e cobre o próprio rosto cheio de lagrimas.

Saga não se agüentou e foi abraçar Acácia, Kanon não gostou muito disso, mas ficou quieto, se isso fizesse seu irmão feliz, então tudo bem. Saga e Acácia continuaram a conversar tranquilamente, já Kanon ficava olhando para os lados de braços cruzados, fingindo que não estava nem aí para o pão dos dois, mas estava escutando tudo.

Passado um tempo a policial que tinha trago Acácia, apareceu para buscá-la, pois já tinha dado o tempo da visita dela. Antes de ela ir, Acácia se levantou de seu lugar e deu um abraço apertado em Saga, logo em seguida se virou para Kanon e se aproximou um pouco dele o deixando meio intrigado.

- Por Zeus, vocês são mesmo muito idênticos! – disse ela com um pequeno sorriso – Kanon... Posso te dar um abraço?

Kanon olha assustado para ela. – P-pode! – diz ele para logo receber um abraço da mulher, ele demora um pouco, mas logo retribui.

- Eu sei que será muito difícil para você, mas espero que um dia você me perdoe! – diz Acácia após terminar o abraço.

- Olha, vou ser sincero contigo. – começa Kanon – Ainda não vou com a sua cara, pois fez meus pais sofrerem muito durante todos esses anos e mentiu pro meu irmão também, mas... Prometo que irei pensar no seu pedido de desculpas. – diz sorrindo por fim.

- Obrigada... Obrigada, espero que meu menino possa ser mais feliz com vocês do que foi comigo! – diz com lagrimas nos olhos.

- E ele será... Vou me encarregar disso! – fala Kanon olhando para Saga com olhos misteriosos, coisa que não passou despercebido de Acácia – Prometo traze-lo pra te visitar mais vezes, mas já aviso... Não é por você e sim por ele.

- Compreendo, não esperava menos de você! – diz Acácia toda divertida.

Depois de tudo isso, Acácia se despediu mais uma vez dos gêmeos e foi conduzida até sua sela, já os irmãos saíram da delegacia abraçados. As policiais que viram os dois desse jeito, acharam muito fofo irmãos gêmeos agirem assim, claro que nunca iria passar pela cabeça delas que esse abraço era muito mais do que fraternal.

- Se sente melhor Sa? – pergunta Kanon acariciando distraidamente a cintura de Saga.

- Sim, muito! – Saga olha para o rosto do irmão – Obrigado!

- Não precisa agradecer, só queria vê-lo feliz!

- E eu sou feliz por ter você comigo! – beija a bochecha do irmão – E sabe... Eu fiquei super feliz com o que vi lá dentro. – vê Kanon olhá-lo sem entender – Ver que mesmo não tendo perdoado Acácia, você aceitou o abraço dela e que pensaria no pedido de perdão dela! – sorri Saga que aproveita que não tinha ninguém olhando e da um selinho no irmão.

Kanon olha assustado para Saga, é pelo jeito ele estava passando muito tempo perto de si, pois estava saidinho demais. Saga aproveita a distração de Kanon e sai correndo mostrando a língua pro irmão, Kanon se finge de bravo e entra na brincadeira correndo atrás do mais velho.

Sim, eles podiam ter sido separados ao nascer, mas o destino se encarregou de uni-los de um jeito bem inusitado, coisa que eles adoraram e muito.

**FIM**

* * *

**Anh? O que? PARA TUDOOO! COMO ASSIM FIM? NÃO PODE, OHHH ZEUS O QUE SERÁ DE MIM AGORA? *põe as costas da mão na testa fingindo um desmaio* **

**Kanon: *chega de fininho e da um pelada em Kamy* Para de frescura q sei q tava doida pra se livrar da gente ¬¬**

**Kamy: Calma, tbm não é assim u.ú**

**Saga: Vai confessa que vc tava doida pra fazer fics onde os principais são Kamus e Miro *sarcástico***

**Kamy: Mas eu amo fazer fics de vcs tbm *-***

**Saga e Kanon: Fingimos q acreditamos ¬¬ *põe as mãos nos bolsos e vão embora***

**E me deixam no vácuo ¬¬" Mas beleza, espero que tenham gostado do final e olha que eu tava pensando em deixar Acácia louca e mandá-la pro hospício, só não fiz isso por dó de Saga u.ú**

**Agora responderei os reviews de quem não respondi ainda ^^**

_**Andrey: Oi otouto o/ ta meio atrazadinho na leitura hein rsrs... E sim, nicks maneiros os deles, td a ver kkkkk... Agora espero que goste dos outros caps... Tbm te amo otouto, bjokas geladinhas (aviso, essas bjokas não são do Kamus, então não se empolgue rsrs).**_

**Ehh... Pelo jeito acabou =/ Sinto que esqueci de algo, mas esquece u.u**

**Esse cap não foi betado, preguiça de mandar pra beta u.ú E se caso eu esqueci de alguma informação é só me avisarem ^_^**

**E pro interessados, agora irei terminar a fic "Da amizade para o amor 3" Ele já ta no 4 capitulo senão me engano xD**

**Agora sim... Bjokas geladinhas pra todos, sentirei saudades e como sempre...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIIIZ! \o/**


End file.
